Trois filles stupides
by loveitachi
Summary: Pouf! Dans le monde de Naruto. Pouf! À Québec. Ils se font bousculer de gauche à droite, comme des poissons rouges. Au début, ils sont six. Ils restent six. Puis huit, et six, encore huit, et finissent six. Que dire, que dire? Tout ça à cause de ça.
1. Où suisje

Salut. C'est ma première fic sur naruto sur fan fiction. Alors s'il y a des chose qui marche pas c ma faute ok bonne lecture

**Quoi!!!!!!!!!!**

Maude, Élizabeth et Éliane ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait. Y'a 2 minute, elles se chicanaient à cause d'un jeux vidéo ( NARUTO, CLASH OF NINJA 4 sur gamecube.)Et maintenant, elles sont dans une forêt qui faisait peur…

Flash-back 

Les trois jeunes filles jouait à un jeu vidéo. Maude (surnommer Mauda-soda ou mauda tout court) avait pris son cher Itachi, Élizabeth ( surnommer zafara112 ou zafara tout court) avait pris Temari et Éliane ( Surnommer Élie ou El tout court) avait pris Orochimaru. Le jeu consistait à battre les autres ninjas ( t'es amie, comme super smash bros. Melee). Éli ( Éli sans e est Élizabeth et Élie avec un e est Éliane) avait battu Maude qui pleurait comme un vrai bébé. Élie se faisait massacrer par Éli. Son Orochi n'avait presque plus de chakra tendit que Temari pouvait faire son combo. Grâce au super machin combo de Temari, Éli fut la vainqueur.

Élie : T'as tricher!!!

Éli : Mais non ( _sarcastiquement, elle avait déconnecter par ACCIDENT la manette de_ _Éliane_)

Maude ( _qui voulait arrêter le conflit_) Arrêter de vous quereller de grâce.

Éli : Arrête d'imiter Lassa dans '' les chevaliers d'émeraudes'' ( Moi : vous connaissez j'espère)Tata.

Maude : QUOI!!!

Ainsi la chicane débuta pour une raison stupide. ( Moi : Imaginez un gros nuage avec des pied, mains, têtes qui sorte et des signes genre : PAF! BOMM!! SCRAM!! AOUCH!!!!!). Maintenant, Éli était collé sur la télé avec une Maude en furie sur elle et une Éliane qui tentait de l'étrangler par derrière. ( Moi : un peu comme dans les simsons lol). On gros vortex s'ouvrit derrière Éli qui y tomba suivit de Maude et de Éliane.

Voici comment nos 3 folles étaient rendu dans cette forêt.

**Fin.**

Maude : ÉLI!!!! OÙ ES-TU QUE JE T'ÉTRIPE!!!

Éli : Désoler Mauda-soda, j'suis pris cette semaine…

Éli était sur un arbre. Enfin…si on peut dire sur….Le lacet de son soulier était accrocher à une branche. La tête d'Éli touchait presque le sol. ( Moi : Vivement le lacet). Maude arqua un sourcils et pouffa de rire. Elle en avait eu de la chance la vielle. Elle au moins, elle était tombé dans un amas de feuilles. Après maintes effort et un bosse sur la tête, Élizabeth put se retrouver sur pied.

Éli : ÉLIE!!!!!!! OÙ ES-TU?

Élie : Help me

Notre jolie Élie était entre la vie et la mort. Bin oui, comme une chanceuse, elle était pris entre deux arbres et un piège a ours juste en dessous d'elle. Les deux amies réussirent à la sortir de la. C'est alors que Maude, avec sa grande intelligence, posa une question qui avait du sens.

Maude : On est où là?

Avant que quelqu'un ne parle, elles reçurent une volé de Kunai et Shiruken. Ensuite, avant qu'elle ne se fasse toucher, un nouveau vortex.

**Maude**

Maude : Mais fucking de merde que j'ai mal à la tête.

Ça pris une dizaine de seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plu dans la forêt et encore moins chez elle. Elle était dans un lit simple, pas comme le sien qui était double et princesse. Elle leva et regarda la chambre. Tout était gris, très terne.

Maude (_pense) _: Y'on pas foutue le ménage depuis combien de temps, ciboire.

Elle tenta de rassembler les évènements de la journée. Chicane…forêt…pis maintenant dans ce trous. Elle eue une vive impressions. Comme s'elle était observer… Pourtant, il n'y avait personne…pas sur le plancher entoucas…

Voix : Qui es-tu?

Maude sursauta quand elle vit une personne SUR le plafond. Elle eue tout de suite un déclic grâce au yeux rouge de la personne qui venait de sautez au plancher. Bin oui!!!! Cet personne dont elle avait toute les images. Le plus Kawai des mecs. Le seul et unique : Uchiha Itachi. S'elle n'avait pas été aussi fière ( Sauf devant ses amies) elle en aurait bavé. Itachi, le vrai était devant elle.

Maude _(pense) _: Décidément, j'aime les vendredi 13.

Itachi : Qui es-tu?

Maude : Je….je….( gêné de se retrouver devant son idole)

Itachi : Tu….

Maude_ ( Reprend conscience de sa folie de ne pouvoir rien dire devant le plus cool des mecs au monde) :_ Je m'appelle Maude Émond

Itachi (_ lève un sourcils) : _Mon démons? ( Moi : bin oui, dite le vite pour voir)

Maude :Non, Maude Émonds. Laisse, appelle moi Mauda.

Itachi la fixa dans les yeux avec son sharingan (Moi : Un peu plus et elle s'évanouie tint). Des frissons parcourue le corps de la jeune fille. L'Uchiha pu la détailler sans en avoir trop l'air. Elle devait faire 1 pouce de moins que lui (Moi : Si on sait que Itachi mesure 5 pied 9, elle devrait faire 5pied 7/5 pied 8). Ses longs cheveux blonds avec franche lui arrivait au rein et elle avait des yeux bleu-gris. Sa peau était blanche. Elle portait un T-shirt rose avec écris dessus ( Traduit de l'anglais) : Ferme-la et donne moi 20 $. Sa mini-jupe violette matchait bien avec son T-shirt, bien qu'elle fut extrêmement courte. ( Moi : Jupe-pantacourt) Elle portait des soulier a talon haut gros en cuire. Elle avait deux boucles d'oreille en forme d'étoile. Sa poitrine n'était pas trop grosse mais on la voyait. Elle était aussi très mince. ( Moi : ne vous inquiéter pas, elle mange comme un cochons sans prendre un seul livres). Certes, tout pour plaire à un adolescent.

Itachi : T'as qu'elle âge?

Maude : Je viens d'avoir 16 ans…Anô…Itachi-san ( Se force pour ne pas dire Kun)

Le visage d'Itachi de crispa…Elle savait son nom…

Itachi (_ En colère mais garde son calme) :_ Comment connais-tu mon nom, Gamine!

Maude ( _Insulté) _: Ne me traite pas de gamine, t'as seulement 1 ans de plus que moi.

L'homme au sharingan lui lança un regard meurtrier. Maude, encore plus en colère, prit l'oreiller et lui lança dans la figure. L'Uchiha, frustrer, le lui relança. Ainsi, la bagarre d'oreiller commença. Itachi perdit toute sa fierté. Il voulait juste donner un bonne correction à cette fille.

Ce fut dans une chambre recouverte de plume que Kisame les vit. Il avait des plumes partout! Il remarqua la blonde par terre, complètement essouffler et son coéquipier, complètement décoiffer, sur le lit.

Kisame :Euh… Itachi c'est qui cette…fille

Itachi se leva, imité par Maude. La jeune fille regarda le poisson…Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que son idole était derrière elle. Elle ne le remarqua seulement quand il l'enlaça.

Itachi : C'est ma petite amie.

Maude n'eut pas de temps de protester.

Kisame : Oh…Ok

Il partit en fermant la porte. L'homme au yeux noir murmura à l'oreille de la blonde :

Itachi : Si tu veux rester en vie,il faut que tu sois ma petite amie. Ils t'accepterons seulement si tu l'es. Je t'aime bien. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit à la suite de son coéquipier. Maude toucha la joue où son idole l'avait embrasser. Certes, elle aimait ça mais…Le risque d'être tuer la nuit ne l'enchantait guère. Et elle se demandait où était Élie et Éli. Elle pourrait demander l'aide de son '' petit ami'' pour les retrouvées.

**Élizabeth**

Bon, elle était où maintenant? Y'a deux sec. elle se faisait étriper par sa best dans une forêt, maintenant, elle était dans un désert. Pas fameux. ( Moi : décidément, Soda à plus de chance).

Éli : Je savais que j'aurais du rester coucher aujourd'hui.

Elle décida de marcher pour trouver un village.

Éli : Un kilomètre a pied sa uuuuuuuuuuse, sa uuuuuuuuuuse, un kilomètre à pied sa use les souliers. Euh…c'est quoi après 1?

Pendant qu'Éli faisait sa super marche. Éliane était vraiment mal foutu

**Éliane**

Orochimaru marchait tranquillement dans la forêt. Il n'y avait plus de Kabuto pour l'énervé. Tout était normal, les oiseaux chantaient, les feuilles virevoltaient dans le vent, les écureuils ramassaient des noisettes, une fille tombait du ciel, oui tout était normal.

Attendez une minute! Un fille tombant du ciel? Qui allait s'écraser sur lui. Non c'était pas normal. Mais peut-être que oui…Il n'eut pas de temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il se faisait écraser par la jeune femme.

Il se releva avec peine et difficulté. La jeune fille était évanouie. Le serpent pu la détailler. Elle portait les cheveux brun cours. Elle avait une belle poitrine développer et de belles cuisses ( moi : Pervers) Elle avait un pantalon en cuir noir avec des chaînes argentées. Elle avait un T-shirt noir avec écrit en argent ( Traduit de l'anglais) Je suis la pour vous tuer, en garde!. Elle avait aussi des bottes en cuir noir à talon haut. Il pu distinguer une chaînette en argent autour du coup.

Elle était parfaite pour une expérience. Il la souleva et la transporta vers son repère.

**Élizabeth **

Voilà trois belles heures que notre jeune fille marchait. Elle avait perdu tout de son enthousiaste. Comble de malheur, elle avait soif. Mais Dieu eue pitié d'elle et elle pu distinguer, malgré la noirceur, un village. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Éli réussi tout de même à marcher vers le village. Elle pu reconnaître Suna no kuni. D'une façon inconnue, sauf de moi bien sur, elle réussi à passer devant les gardes sans se faire voir. Ce fut Gaara qui la vit. Il était tard et tout le monde dormait. Donc ce n'était pas trop grave s'il la tuait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Grâce à un lampadaire, il pu décrire sa victime avant de la tuer.

Elle avait de long cheveux de jais. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Elle avait un chapeau moulant noir. Dont quelque mèche de sa franche sortait. Elle avait la peau mate et un peu bruni. Elle avait aussi des yeux bridé. Elle avait un manteau en jeans ouvert. Elle avait un T-shirt noir avec un crane blanc dessus. Elle avait aussi un pantacourt en jeans. Une poitrine pas trop développer. Il lui donnait 15/16 ans, l'âge à sa sœur Temari.

Il s'apprêta à la tuer quand il vit que la chinoise s'était arrêter devant une vitrine. Et sur la vitrine, une gosse scie haute de 3m et large de 1m avec des dents qui avait l'aire très coupante. Un sourire assassin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Éli…

_Alors, elle vous à plus? Donner moi de vos commentaire s.v.p_


	2. Toi, moi et le bordel

_Hé oui!!! Chapitre 2 déjà!!!_

**Éliane**

-Ouche…où suis-je? Se demanda Éliane

El se leva et regarda autour d'elle. On aurait dit une salle d'opération. Elle ne paniqua pas. Sauf que…Elle se regarda. Elle vit avec horreur un cicatrice sur sa jambe droit.

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!hurla Élie

Kabuto, ayant entendu le cris, se précipita vers la salles des expériences. Il eu une goutte genre manga derrière la tête quand il vit El qui pleurait sa superbe jambe droite qui avait une cicatrice….

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT À MA JAMBE!!!!, cria-t-elle en apercevant le mec.

-…Elle était briser, je l'ai réparer, répondit tout simplement Kabuto

Élie se mit à rougire. Elle était gêné de s'être comporter comme une folle. (Bah…tu es toujours folles)

**Maude**

Après être partie plusieurs heures, Itachi revint avec quelques fruit et un verre d'eau. Il fallait que sa protéger sois en forme pour l'épreuve de l'après-midi. Il sourit quand il la vit en train de dormir sur son lit. L'Uchiha déposa les aliments et le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement. Elle était très jolie. Même avec un nom aussi bizarre. Il aimait son comportement indépendant.

Maude se réveilla enfin. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Itachi la regarda. Elle hurla de terreur et le gifla.

**Élizabeth**

Après avoir cambrioler le magasin d'arme , on ne sait trop comment, Éli avait changer sa veste en jeans pour un long chaperon rouge. Elle changea aussi son jeans pour une jupe noir et ses baskets pour des souliers en cuire brun et des long bas blanc. En mettant le capuchon sur sa tête et en fronçant les sourcils pour avoir l'air en colère, elle avait l'air d'une psychopathe. Surtout en sortant sa grosse scie. O.O

La chinoise s'assit sur un banc d'un parc apparue la par hasard. Elle pensa à ses deux amies. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était… C'était comme si…

-Qui es-tu, demanda une voix

Éli leva les yeux et pu apercevoir Gaara. Elle eue une face de débile. Elle avait tout compris maintenant. Elle était tombée dans le monde de Naruto.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, hurla-t-elle

-…Qui es-tu, répéta la voix

-Euh… Mon nom est…euh…Zafara euh…Zafara112, répondit-elle en en vitesse en s'apercevant enfin de sa présence

-…

-Je….euh….je suis une créature d'Orochimaru

Gaara fronça les sourcils ( Façon de parler, puisque tout le monde sais qu'il en a pas). Il savait qui était Orochimaru, son père entretenant des contacts avec lui.

Éli _( Pense) : _Je pense que j'ai gaffer la. Si Soda était la, elle aurait régler le problème, elle qui sait tout sur Naruto.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda le garçon au cheveux de sang

-Je…..je….( Tu t foutu dans le trouble ma vielle lol) Orochimaru m'a demandé d'aller voir le Kazekage pour lui parlé de… ( _pense : on es-tu avant ou après le chuunin exam. ?),_hésita-t-elle

-… Mon père n'aprécirait pas qu'on le dérange en pleine nuit…Zafara.

- C'est pour parler de la destruction de Konoha!!!

**Éliane**

Bon, donc tu t'appelles El, dit Orochimaru en prononçant lentement chaque syllabes.

-Oui (_pense :au moins j'ai eu la brillante idée de ne pas révéler mon vrai nom)_

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu es tombé du ciel? Demanda le nerds à lunettes ( Gomen pour les fans de Kabuto-san)

-Je l'ignore moi même, répondit El

Orochimaru réfléchit. Cette fille était un vrai mystère. Puis, il sourit ( Fait peur le mec)

-Aimerais-tu être plus puissant? Demanda le serpent

-…. Oui….., si c'est pour me défendre des pervers…

-Je vais te donner un cadeau.

Élie _(pense) _: Si Mauda était la, elle aurait su quoi faire ( Maude : Hé ho j'peux pas être partout à la fois moi)

-Approche ton coup….fit Orochimaru avec un sourire aux lèvres

Élie eu un déclic! C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Si elle voulait pouvoir manger de nouveau du nutella, elle ferait mieux de ne pas accepter.

-C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, dit-elle en tremblant de tout son corps

-TROP TARD!!!

El s'était fait mordre le coup et la curse seal si installa.

**Maude**

-Itachi-kun, tu ne devrais plus jamais me surprendre comme ça, fit Maude

-Tu ferais mieux de mangé, tu vas en avoir besoins, dit Itachi

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Maude prit une pomme et la porta à ses lèvres. L'adolescent ( Moi :Ya 17ans!!! C'est pas un adulte!!!! Je sais tout sur Itachi!!!! Je suis sa plus grande Fan!!!!) en profita pour l'enlacer et mettre son menton sur la tête de Soda. Maude fronça les sourcils (Moi : Les genre de sourcils dont l'un bouge style manga et les 3 triangle qui signifie le mécontentement). Elle le trouvait un peu trop collant. Elle était supposer jouer sa petite amie et non être sa petite amie. Bien que finalement….

Itachi était ravi qu'elle l'appel Itachi-kun. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle réussisse l'épreuve. Il ignorait s'elle était une konoichi, mais son comportement laissait présager que oui. Si oui, elle était surment très puissante. Il le savait grâce à la bataille d'oreiller qu'ils avaient fait. L'Uchiha embrassa ses cheveux, la faisant frémir. Elle était si douce…Du moins en apparence.

Dès qu'elle eue fini de manger, Maude demanda à quoi consistait l'épreuve. Au début, Itachi refusa de parler, mais la jeune blonde était déterminée et pu en savoir un peu. Elle su que le chef de l'Akatsuki voulait savoir sa force. Elle ne pu en savoir plus à cause d'une Deidara en colère qui entra dans la chambre. Elle n'était visiblement pas contente de voir Itachi qui avait enlacer l'autre gamine.

-Itachi, c'est maintenant l'épreuve, annonça glacialement la blondinette.

Soda avala de travers, elle était seulement bonne au jeu vidéo et en art plastique, pour le reste, pour être franche, elle était vachement nul. Surtout en math…Elle quitta à regret le corps chaud du porteur du Sharingan.

**Élizabeth**

Bon, la Éli était dans la merde. 1e Elle était connu sous le nom d'une créature de neopets ( Moi : Tout le monde connaît?) 2e On croyait qu'elle était une créature d'Orochimaru 3e Elle devait allez voir le Kazekage et 4e Elle risquait de se faire tuer à tout moment par Gaara. Bon respire Éli. Tu vas t'en tiré. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on la surnomme ''l'éternel gaffeuse''.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du bureau de Kazekage. Le garçon au cheveux de sang cogna à la porte. Et elle s'ouvrit….

**Éliane**

El avait une profonde migraine. Elle avait eue l'impression de mourir. La douleur était si atroce. Elle regarda son cou…Trois virgules….Éliane était maintenant au service d'Orochimaru. Des larmes coulèrent. Elle ne voulait pas…Elle voulait voir Hinata son cochon d'inde, sa mère, ses amis…La porte s'ouvrit et le serpent entra.

-Oh… Je vois que tu es en vie, remarqua-t-il

-Ferme la veux-tu! Je veux être seul !

-Quelle mauvais caractère.

Il continua quand même à avancer. Il la souleva et la mit dans le lit. Il en profita pour regarder la curse seal.

**Maude**

Maude se retrouva devant une ombre dont seulement les yeux étaient parfaitement correcte. Elle put aussi voir les autres membre de l'Akatsuki. Bien sur, elle les connaissais toutes : Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu et y'avait Orochimaru avant mais il était partit.

Bon…Jeune fille, on va voir si tu es digne de sortir avec un membre de l'Akatsuki, dit le chef.

…

Tu vois la porte derrière moi? Il y a un labyrinthe. Tu as une semaine pour le passer, pas une seconde de plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur de la salle….

**Élizabeth**

Le Kazekage regardait Éli avec méfiance. Son fils lui avait expliquer ce que la chinoise lui avait dit. Orochimaru…Elle n'avait pas la curse seal….Elle avait mentit….

Jeune fille, pour voir si tu es vraiment une serveuses du serpent, tu vas passer une épreuve.

D'accord

Tu vois la porte derrière moi? Il y a un labyrinthe. Tu as une semaine pour le passer, pas une seconde de plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'interieur de la salle….

**Maude **

1heure qu'elle était dans ce foutu labyrinthe et rien d'anormal c'était produit. Jusqu'à ce que… :

BIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIP( si vous l'avez pas remarqué, c'est son cell qui sonne)

Mauda, Soda, Maude oui bonjour!

Mauda-soda!!!

Éli-chan!

Yo, je suis rendu dans un labyrinthe et ya une grosse roche qui roule vers moi, une chance que je cours vite.

Pas vrai, moi aussi je suis dans un labyrinthe mais y'a quelqu'un devant moi qui cours pour ne pas se faire aplatir par une roche.

Moi y'a quelqu'un devant moi qui parle au cell.

Y'a donc aucune vie dans ce monde! Bon moi je dois partir sinon je me fais écraser.

Tien, la fille commence à courir

Arf, moi aussi je cours…

Attend une minute…

Quoi….

Retourne toi et fais un bye bye à l'autre.

Euh…Ok

Maude se retourna et fit un bye bye à l'autre fille.

Pourquoi?

MERDE!!!!!!!!!!

Quoi

La fille qui est devant moi, c'est toi!

Non

Si

Non

Si

Non

Si

Non

Si

O.O

Maintenant, elles étaient deux à courir pour éviter la roche.

J'AIME VOS COM. ELLE ME TOUCHE BCP!!!


	3. Rencontre de trois âmes perdus

"Vous voulez vraiment que je porte ce truc?" s'indigna Éliane en s'adressant à son maître

"Oui" répondit Orochimaru en se forçant de ne pas saigner du nez.

La brunette était vêtu d'une robe plutôt légère et décoltée de couleur beige, plutôt courte, qui était fendu jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses des deux côtés. Avec cela, elle ne portait qu'un mini short noir et moulant qui mettait en évidence ses splendides cuisses. Elle lança un regard noir au serpent. Non mais quel pervers il faisait ce mec! Il méritait un bon coup de pied là ou ça fait mal! Vraiment! Mais une question plus importante la toumentait. Que faisait Maude? Et Élizabeth? Ou étaient ses deux amies. Il fallu qu'elle reporte ses pensées sur sa tenue trop légerte pour ne pas sentir cette pression désagréable lui monter dans la gorge et imaginer le pire pour ses deux acolites...

XxxX

"Éli…." maugréa Maude.

"Quoi? "

"J'suis tannée de courir."

"Moi aussi…Vivement que le prof de gym nous faisait courir plus de vingt minutes par jours hein? Sinon on aurais été fouttu... Mais pour l'instant que veux-tu? Y'a s't'e foutu roche qui nous cour à près."

"Roule Éli, Roule…" corrigea la blonde au bord de la crise.

"C'est ça que j'ai dit, t'as pas écouté?!" protesta la chinoise. "En plus, j'ai déjà vu une roche qui courait alors ne me prends pas pour une idiote."

"Vraiment ?!O.o"

"Ouais! Dans une très bonne pub!"

Un soupir totalement exaspéré se fit entendre de la part de la blonde.

"Photoshop, Eli...PHOTOSHOP!"

"Et alors? Elle courait, c'est tout ce qui compte! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu serais mieux de l'imiter si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme le coyotte dans les Loney Tunes qui lui est SOUS la roche ROULANTE."

"T'écoutes trop la télé..."

"Je sais, maintenant COURS!"

La brunette sortit sa scie pour la nettoyer pour rendre leur course plus attrayante. C'est qu'elles couraient depuis longtemps déjà et Eli n'était pas des plus pacientes...

"Oh là! C'est quoi, cette scie?" demanda Maude en regardant d'un air suspicieux l'arme géante.

"Bah!, c'est une scie, ça ne se voit pas?"

"Donne-la moi!" ordonna la _petite amie_ d'Itachi.

Élizabeth lui prêta gentiment sa scie. La jeune fille au yeux de saphirs se retourna vivement et arrêta de courir.

"Non mais t'es folle ou quoi? C'est pas le temps de faire mumuse avec ma scie! Puis d'abord tu risquerais de te blesser!"

Elle déposa le bout en métal de la scie à terre et attendit que la roche frappe. La roche (beaucoup plus gros qu'elle, le caillou...) fonça sur l'arme en métal. Chose étrange, la scie retint la roche et la stoppa net.

"_J'ai toujours aimé les calculatrices" ricana intérieurement la blonde._

"W.T.F?!?!?" s'écria Éli.

"Suffi de savoir utiliser une calculatrice" dit fièrement Maude.

"Surprenant venant de toi, tu m'étonnes!" la nargua la chinoise, tout de même bouche bée.

"La ferme."

Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Maude analysa la situation et décida qu'il était mieux qu'elle fiche le camp de là au cas ou la roche aurait envie de continuer à rouler on ne sait trop pouquoi. Après tout, on est jamais trop prudent quand il s'agit de grosses roches roulantes. Après quelques minutes de marche dans une épaisse forêt entrecoupée de haies, elles aboutirent devant une rivière ou des eaux aussi bleus que les yeux de Maude coulait. Elles s'installèrent sur le rivage sabloneux et la Élisabeth commença à lavée sa scie. Mais soudainement, les buissons bougèrent et une étrange fille tomba dans l'eau.

XxxX

Orochimaru soupira pour la millième fois. Il avait demandé à sa protégée de traverser la porte, mais celle-ci refusait continuellement, usant de son charme pour ne pas qu'il l'y pousse de force.

"Je vous en suplies, maître, je porterai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me faites pas ça!!! J'ai trop peur des endroits sombres et humides et..."

"Assez! Tu entres là dedans!"

"Et puis je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous le pensez, je suis une fille sensible et je ne le supporterais pas! Je suis plus du genre à faire la cuisine et le lavage, je veux devenir mère de famille, j'aime faire le thé et...vous aimez le thé?"

Sur ses joues commençaient à apparaître des larmes qui tout de suite furent comme des coups de couteaux qui se mirent à lacérer le coeur du serpent.

"Là n'est pas la question, tu y vas, plus de discution." aboya le serpent avec beaucoup moins de conviction dans la voix.

"Pitié maître..." sanglotta t-elle en nichant son visage doux dans la manche d'Orochimaru.par céder.

"Kabuto!" fit le brunet en se tournant vers son bras droit. "Va chercher Tayuya pour qu'elle y aille."

"Merci, merci, merci!!!" pleura t-elle de joie en sautant dans les bras d'Orochimaru qui passa à peine un bras autour de sa taille, insulté d'avoir perdu.

Elle se mit à sautiller partout dans la salle. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas la barre de savon qui trainait par terre et elle se la mangea en plein dans le mil. Elie qui était pourtant très gracieuse et belle se retrouva à faire une petite danse peu gracieuse pour essayer de garder équilibre. Ses efforts furent vains et elle tomba, traversant la porte qu'elle avait si lontemps évité. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une goutte aparaissant sur leur tempe.

"Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller..." remarqua Kabuto en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est son choix, Kabuto. Il faut respecter ses dernières volontés" répondit le maître à son bras droit en tournant les talons.

XxxX

"Éliane!!!" s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux amies alors qu'elle aterrissait durement dans des eaux peu profondes.

"Ouch! Mon dos..." se plaignit Elie.

Les deux filles se précipitèrent pour aller accueillir leur amie trempée et insultée et toute trois finirent par se réunirent autour d'un feu de camp préparé par Elisabeth et parlèrent de leurs aventure à chacune. Les deux brunettes ricanèrent quand Maude leur dit qu'elle avait été contraintre à devenir la petite amie d'Itachi et elles eurent le droit à une belle volée de la part de la blonde farouche. Mimi soupira. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le beau Uchiha. Elle en avait de la chance après tout! Sortir avec un ninja aussi puissant, quelle classe. Elle ricana intérieurement. Et dire que quelques temps auparavant, elle aurait tout faire pour au moins le voir en chair et en os devant elle...

Niark niark niark. La chance était de son côté apparament.

La nuit commençait à envahir le labyrinthe. Elles décidèrent de faire un tour de garde après les conseils pratiques d'Elisabeth qui avait vu ça dans un documentaire sur les scouts en Outaouais. Il falait protéger le campement des bêtes sauvages et des violeurs de petites filles. Éliane serait la première à patrouiler, ensuite ça serait Elisabeth, puis enfin Maude. Épuisée après une journée aussi mouvementée, la blonde s'endormit ausitôt qu'elle posa la tête sur le sol.

OooO

Éliane fit le premier tour de garde. Dans sa longue attente, plusieurs pensées la traversèrent. À peine avait-elle traversé la porte qu'elle se trouvait avec ses amies. Au moins, Ero-Sannin-Oro-Chan n'était pas là. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'en étais pas tout à fait heureuse, même si elle avait enfin la paix. M'enfin, un autre mystère de sa vie du domaine des pensées encore jusqu'à ce jour inexpliqués. La routine quoi.

Mais quelque heures plus tard, la brunette cru entendre une voix. Elle décida d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'étais sans doute un petit animal sauvage mais il valait tout de même mieux pour elle et ses amies qui dormaient et comptaient sur elle qu'elle aille voir. Quand elle s'en approcha, la chose se mit à crier.

"Je suis le fantôme de minuit!!!"

"Non mais la ferme! Tu sais tu il est quelle heure au moins?! Tu vas les réveiller, cafard!" s'impascienta t-elle en gesticulant de plus belle.

Le fantôme prit peur et partit en courant ( Aussi courageux qu'un bernard l'hermite, ce fantôme...)

Dans la salle de contrôle, Hidan se tourna vers le chef :

"Elles n'ont peur de rien on dirait" remarqua-t-il.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." fit la voix sadique du chef en un ricanement malsain. Heureusement, il avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Ça n'avait été qu'un aperçu pour voir de quoi elles étaient capable.

OooO

Élizabeth réveilla sa meilleure amie pour son tour de garde. Maude se leva en rechignant contre la chinoise et tenta d'invoquer les droits de l'homme mais rien n'y fit. La jeune fille se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Le temps était long. Elle attendit sans rien faire pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que...

Un buisson bougea et quelque chose en sorti.

« Itachi-kun ! », s'exclama la blonde en voyant son homme sortir des buissons.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki s'approcha de l'adolescente, son manteau flottant derrière lui et ses cheveux reflétant la lune mourrante. Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre plus vite quand le visage du renégat s'approcha du sien.

"Wowowowo!!!" s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant soudainement. "Une chose à la fois, Itachi-kun... Je crois que t'as sauté des étapes là."

L'Uchiha recula, mécontent, quoiqu'il comprenant tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas prête encore. Maude soupira et posa sa petite main douce sur sa joue. Itachi s'empara de sa main et l'embrassa délicatement en fermant les yeux.( Faite vous pas d'idée XD Il embrasse seulement ses doigts, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon). Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, Maude commença à se demander ce qui se passait. Elle faisait confiance à son petit ami, certe, mais demeurait tout de même incertaine.

"Tu peux me dire où est-ce qu'on va comme ça et surtout pourquoi on as pas emmené les autres avec nous?! Elles sont mes amies pourtant."

Itachi s'arrêta et ferma ses yeux, puis soupira et se tourna vers elle. Elle était la première personne à lui avoir parlé comme ça et aussi la première à s'en être sorti vivante. Soudainement, une douleur atroce lui attaque la figure. Il s'accroupit en se tenant le visage.

« Itachi-kun! », s'exclama la blonde en s'approchant de lui, s'inquiétant pour son bien-aimé qui se tordait de douleur et gémissait tant son visage lui faisait mal.

Le renégat leva la figure qui ressemblait maintenant à une face de pieuvre. Haha. Un genjutsu. Une de ses mains pris la forme d'une pince de crabe. Maude, même sachant qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un genjutsu de mauvais goût en resta bouche bée.

« Elle a peur! », s'exclama joyeusement Deidara en prenant une poignée de pop-corn du sac de Kisame qui lui donna une claque en arrière de la tête et le lui fit tout recracher.

Le visage apeuré de la jeune blonde se transforma en un visage de plutôt joyeux. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui disait toujours de dire bonjour aux monstres qui se cachaient sous son lit pour qu'ils soient surpris de ne pas lui avoir fait peur. Cette technique, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et apparament il était temps de la resortir de nouveau. Quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire peur, eh bien autant le prendre par surprise et le laisser sans voix ni tours suplémentaire dans son sac.

"Davy Jones!!! Le vrai en plus!!!! J'peux avoir un autographe?" s'écria Maude en sautillant comme une enfant devant une mascotte de Caillou.

Contrairement à ses plans diaboliques, face de poulpe lui signa volontiers un autographe sous les regards ébahis des membre de l'Akatsuki. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient faits avoir par une gamine.

"Qu'allons nous faire, chef?" demanda Hidan tout en regardant Kisame faire son subtil et passer l'un de ses immense bras bleus et musclés derrière Deidara qui ne se rendait compte de rien, trop occupé à commenter la robe d'Éliane à un Sasori exaspéré par les goûts vestimentaires particulièrements sexy de l'explosive blonde.

"Passons au plan B"

"Bien, chef."

OooO

Éliane se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et trempée jusqu'à la moelle. Elle leva les yeux et vit le sourire de son amie forcé de son amie.

"Debout la dedans!"

Élie se releva en grommelant. Son dos lui faisait mal à en mourrir.

"Je veux sortir de ce trou alors grouillez-vous, paresseuses! " annonça Maude.

"Vous voulez vraiment que je porte ce truc?" s'indigna Éliane en s'adressant à son maître

"Oui" répondit Orochimaru en se forçant de ne pas saigner du nez.

La brunette était vêtu d'une robe plutôt légère et décoltée de couleur beige, plutôt courte, qui était fendu jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses des deux côtés. Avec cela, elle ne portait qu'un mini short noir et moulant qui mettait en évidence ses splendides cuisses. Elle lança un regard noir au serpent. Non mais quel pervers il faisait ce mec! Il méritait un bon coup de pied là ou ça fait mal! Vraiment! Mais une question plus importante la toumentait. Que faisait Maude? Et Élizabeth? Ou étaient ses deux amies. Il fallu qu'elle reporte ses pensées sur sa tenue trop légerte pour ne pas sentir cette pression désagréable lui monter dans la gorge et imaginer le pire pour ses deux acolites...

XxxX

"Éli…." maugréa Maude.

"Quoi? "

"J'suis tannée de courir."

"Moi aussi…Vivement que le prof de gym nous faisait courir plus de vingt minutes par jours hein? Sinon on aurais été fouttu... Mais pour l'instant que veux-tu? Y'a s't'e foutu roche qui nous cour à près."

"Roule Éli, Roule…" corrigea la blonde au bord de la crise.

"C'est ça que j'ai dit, t'as pas écouté?!" protesta la chinoise. "En plus, j'ai déjà vu une roche qui courait alors ne me prends pas pour une idiote."

"Vraiment ?!O.o"

"Ouais! Dans une très bonne pub!"

Un soupir totalement exaspéré se fit entendre de la part de la blonde.

"Photoshop, Eli...PHOTOSHOP!"

"Et alors? Elle courait, c'est tout ce qui compte! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu serais mieux de l'imiter si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme le coyotte dans les Loney Tunes qui lui est SOUS la roche ROULANTE."

"T'écoutes trop la télé..."

"Je sais, maintenant COURS!"

La brunette sortit sa scie pour la nettoyer pour rendre leur course plus attrayante. C'est qu'elles couraient depuis longtemps déjà et Eli n'était pas des plus pacientes...

"Oh là! C'est quoi, cette scie?" demanda Maude en regardant d'un air suspicieux l'arme géante.

"Bah!, c'est une scie, ça ne se voit pas?"

"Donne-la moi!" ordonna la _petite amie_ d'Itachi.

Élizabeth lui prêta gentiment sa scie. La jeune fille au yeux de saphirs se retourna vivement et arrêta de courir.

"Non mais t'es folle ou quoi? C'est pas le temps de faire mumuse avec ma scie! Puis d'abord tu risquerais de te blesser!"

Elle déposa le bout en métal de la scie à terre et attendit que la roche frappe. La roche (beaucoup plus gros qu'elle, le caillou...) fonça sur l'arme en métal. Chose étrange, la scie retint la roche et la stoppa net.

"_J'ai toujours aimé les calculatrices" ricana intérieurement la blonde._

"W.T.F?!?!?" s'écria Éli.

"Suffi de savoir utiliser une calculatrice" dit fièrement Maude.

"Surprenant venant de toi, tu m'étonnes!" la nargua la chinoise, tout de même bouche bée.

"La ferme."

Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Maude analysa la situation et décida qu'il était mieux qu'elle fiche le camp de là au cas ou la roche aurait envie de continuer à rouler on ne sait trop pouquoi. Après tout, on est jamais trop prudent quand il s'agit de grosses roches roulantes. Après quelques minutes de marche dans une épaisse forêt entrecoupée de haies, elles aboutirent devant une rivière ou des eaux aussi bleus que les yeux de Maude coulait. Elles s'installèrent sur le rivage sabloneux et la Élisabeth commença à lavée sa scie. Mais soudainement, les buissons bougèrent et une étrange fille tomba dans l'eau.

XxxX

Orochimaru soupira pour la millième fois. Il avait demandé à sa protégée de traverser la porte, mais celle-ci refusait continuellement, usant de son charme pour ne pas qu'il l'y pousse de force.

"Je vous en suplies, maître, je porterai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me faites pas ça!!! J'ai trop peur des endroits sombres et humides et..."

"Assez! Tu entres là dedans!"

"Et puis je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous le pensez, je suis une fille sensible et je ne le supporterais pas! Je suis plus du genre à faire la cuisine et le lavage, je veux devenir mère de famille, j'aime faire le thé et...vous aimez le thé?"

Sur ses joues commençaient à apparaître des larmes qui tout de suite furent comme des coups de couteaux qui se mirent à lacérer le coeur du serpent.

"Là n'est pas la question, tu y vas, plus de discution." aboya le serpent avec beaucoup moins de conviction dans la voix.

"Pitié maître..." sanglotta t-elle en nichant son visage doux dans la manche d'Orochimaru.par céder.

"Kabuto!" fit le brunet en se tournant vers son bras droit. "Va chercher Tayuya pour qu'elle y aille."

"Merci, merci, merci!!!" pleura t-elle de joie en sautant dans les bras d'Orochimaru qui passa à peine un bras autour de sa taille, insulté d'avoir perdu.

Elle se mit à sautiller partout dans la salle. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas la barre de savon qui trainait par terre et elle se la mangea en plein dans le mil. Elie qui était pourtant très gracieuse et belle se retrouva à faire une petite danse peu gracieuse pour essayer de garder équilibre. Ses efforts furent vains et elle tomba, traversant la porte qu'elle avait si lontemps évité. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une goutte aparaissant sur leur tempe.

"Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller..." remarqua Kabuto en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est son choix, Kabuto. Il faut respecter ses dernières volontés" répondit le maître à son bras droit en tournant les talons.

XxxX

"Éliane!!!" s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux amies alors qu'elle aterrissait durement dans des eaux peu profondes.

"Ouch! Mon dos..." se plaignit Elie.

Les deux filles se précipitèrent pour aller accueillir leur amie trempée et insultée et toute trois finirent par se réunirent autour d'un feu de camp préparé par Elisabeth et parlèrent de leurs aventure à chacune. Les deux brunettes ricanèrent quand Maude leur dit qu'elle avait été contraintre à devenir la petite amie d'Itachi et elles eurent le droit à une belle volée de la part de la blonde farouche. Mimi soupira. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le beau Uchiha. Elle en avait de la chance après tout! Sortir avec un ninja aussi puissant, quelle classe. Elle ricana intérieurement. Et dire que quelques temps auparavant, elle aurait tout faire pour au moins le voir en chair et en os devant elle...

Niark niark niark. La chance était de son côté apparament.

La nuit commençait à envahir le labyrinthe. Elles décidèrent de faire un tour de garde après les conseils pratiques d'Elisabeth qui avait vu ça dans un documentaire sur les scouts en Outaouais. Il falait protéger le campement des bêtes sauvages et des violeurs de petites filles. Éliane serait la première à patrouiler, ensuite ça serait Elisabeth, puis enfin Maude. Épuisée après une journée aussi mouvementée, la blonde s'endormit ausitôt qu'elle posa la tête sur le sol.

OooO

Éliane fit le premier tour de garde. Dans sa longue attente, plusieurs pensées la traversèrent. À peine avait-elle traversé la porte qu'elle se trouvait avec ses amies. Au moins, Ero-Sannin-Oro-Chan n'était pas là. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'en étais pas tout à fait heureuse, même si elle avait enfin la paix. M'enfin, un autre mystère de sa vie du domaine des pensées encore jusqu'à ce jour inexpliqués. La routine quoi.

Mais quelque heures plus tard, la brunette cru entendre une voix. Elle décida d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'étais sans doute un petit animal sauvage mais il valait tout de même mieux pour elle et ses amies qui dormaient et comptaient sur elle qu'elle aille voir. Quand elle s'en approcha, la chose se mit à crier.

"Je suis le fantôme de minuit!!!"

"Non mais la ferme! Tu sais tu il est quelle heure au moins?! Tu vas les réveiller, cafard!" s'impascienta t-elle en gesticulant de plus belle.

Le fantôme prit peur et partit en courant ( Aussi courageux qu'un bernard l'hermite, ce fantôme...)

Dans la salle de contrôle, Hidan se tourna vers le chef :

"Elles n'ont peur de rien on dirait" remarqua-t-il.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." fit la voix sadique du chef en un ricanement malsain. Heureusement, il avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Ça n'avait été qu'un aperçu pour voir de quoi elles étaient capable.

OooO

Élizabeth réveilla sa meilleure amie pour son tour de garde. Maude se leva en rechignant contre la chinoise et tenta d'invoquer les droits de l'homme mais rien n'y fit. La jeune fille se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Le temps était long. Elle attendit sans rien faire pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que...

Un buisson bougea et quelque chose en sorti.

« Itachi-kun ! », s'exclama la blonde en voyant son homme sortir des buissons.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki s'approcha de l'adolescente, son manteau flottant derrière lui et ses cheveux reflétant la lune mourrante. Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre plus vite quand le visage du renégat s'approcha du sien.

"Wowowowo!!!" s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant soudainement. "Une chose à la fois, Itachi-kun... Je crois que t'as sauté des étapes là."

L'Uchiha recula, mécontent, quoiqu'il comprenant tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas prête encore. Maude soupira et posa sa petite main douce sur sa joue. Itachi s'empara de sa main et l'embrassa délicatement en fermant les yeux.( Faite vous pas d'idée XD Il embrasse seulement ses doigts, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon). Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, Maude commença à se demander ce qui se passait. Elle faisait confiance à son petit ami, certe, mais demeurait tout de même incertaine.

"Tu peux me dire où est-ce qu'on va comme ça et surtout pourquoi on as pas emmené les autres avec nous?! Elles sont mes amies pourtant."

Itachi s'arrêta et ferma ses yeux, puis soupira et se tourna vers elle. Elle était la première personne à lui avoir parlé comme ça et aussi la première à s'en être sorti vivante. Soudainement, une douleur atroce lui attaque la figure. Il s'accroupit en se tenant le visage.

« Itachi-kun! », s'exclama la blonde en s'approchant de lui, s'inquiétant pour son bien-aimé qui se tordait de douleur et gémissait tant son visage lui faisait mal.

Le renégat leva la figure qui ressemblait maintenant à une face de pieuvre. Haha. Un genjutsu. Une de ses mains pris la forme d'une pince de crabe. Maude, même sachant qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un genjutsu de mauvais goût en resta bouche bée.

« Elle a peur! », s'exclama joyeusement Deidara en prenant une poignée de pop-corn du sac de Kisame qui lui donna une claque en arrière de la tête et le lui fit tout recracher.

Le visage apeuré de la jeune blonde se transforma en un visage de plutôt joyeux. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui disait toujours de dire bonjour aux monstres qui se cachaient sous son lit pour qu'ils soient surpris de ne pas lui avoir fait peur. Cette technique, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et apparament il était temps de la resortir de nouveau. Quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire peur, eh bien autant le prendre par surprise et le laisser sans voix ni tours suplémentaire dans son sac.

"Davy Jones!!! Le vrai en plus!!!! J'peux avoir un autographe?" s'écria Maude en sautillant comme une enfant devant une mascotte de Caillou.

Contrairement à ses plans diaboliques, face de poulpe lui signa volontiers un autographe sous les regards ébahis des membre de l'Akatsuki. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient faits avoir par une gamine.

"Qu'allons nous faire, chef?" demanda Hidan tout en regardant Kisame faire son subtil et passer l'un de ses immense bras bleus et musclés derrière Deidara qui ne se rendait compte de rien, trop occupé à commenter la robe d'Éliane à un Sasori exaspéré par les goûts vestimentaires particulièrements sexy de l'explosive blonde.

"Passons au plan B"

"Bien, chef."

OooO

Éliane se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et trempée jusqu'à la moelle. Elle leva les yeux et vit le sourire de son amie forcé de son amie.

"Debout la dedans!"

Élie se releva en grommelant. Son dos lui faisait mal à en mourrir.

"Je veux sortir de ce trou alors grouillez-vous, paresseuses! " annonça Maude.

"Vous voulez vraiment que je porte ce truc?" s'indigna Éliane en s'adressant à son maître

"Oui" répondit Orochimaru en se forçant de ne pas saigner du nez.

La brunette était vêtu d'une robe plutôt légère et décoltée de couleur beige, plutôt courte, qui était fendu jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses des deux côtés. Avec cela, elle ne portait qu'un mini short noir et moulant qui mettait en évidence ses splendides cuisses. Elle lança un regard noir au serpent. Non mais quel pervers il faisait ce mec! Il méritait un bon coup de pied là ou ça fait mal! Vraiment! Mais une question plus importante la toumentait. Que faisait Maude? Et Élizabeth? Ou étaient ses deux amies. Il fallu qu'elle reporte ses pensées sur sa tenue trop légerte pour ne pas sentir cette pression désagréable lui monter dans la gorge et imaginer le pire pour ses deux acolites...

XxxX

"Éli…." maugréa Maude.

"Quoi? "

"J'suis tannée de courir."

"Moi aussi…Vivement que le prof de gym nous faisait courir plus de vingt minutes par jours hein? Sinon on aurais été fouttu... Mais pour l'instant que veux-tu? Y'a s't'e foutu roche qui nous cour à près."

"Roule Éli, Roule…" corrigea la blonde au bord de la crise.

"C'est ça que j'ai dit, t'as pas écouté?!" protesta la chinoise. "En plus, j'ai déjà vu une roche qui courait alors ne me prends pas pour une idiote."

"Vraiment ?!O.o"

"Ouais! Dans une très bonne pub!"

Un soupir totalement exaspéré se fit entendre de la part de la blonde.

"Photoshop, Eli...PHOTOSHOP!"

"Et alors? Elle courait, c'est tout ce qui compte! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu serais mieux de l'imiter si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme le coyotte dans les Loney Tunes qui lui est SOUS la roche ROULANTE."

"T'écoutes trop la télé..."

"Je sais, maintenant COURS!"

La brunette sortit sa scie pour la nettoyer pour rendre leur course plus attrayante. C'est qu'elles couraient depuis longtemps déjà et Eli n'était pas des plus pacientes...

"Oh là! C'est quoi, cette scie?" demanda Maude en regardant d'un air suspicieux l'arme géante.

"Bah!, c'est une scie, ça ne se voit pas?"

"Donne-la moi!" ordonna la _petite amie_ d'Itachi.

Élizabeth lui prêta gentiment sa scie. La jeune fille au yeux de saphirs se retourna vivement et arrêta de courir.

"Non mais t'es folle ou quoi? C'est pas le temps de faire mumuse avec ma scie! Puis d'abord tu risquerais de te blesser!"

Elle déposa le bout en métal de la scie à terre et attendit que la roche frappe. La roche (beaucoup plus gros qu'elle, le caillou...) fonça sur l'arme en métal. Chose étrange, la scie retint la roche et la stoppa net.

"_J'ai toujours aimé les calculatrices" ricana intérieurement la blonde._

"W.T.F?!?!?" s'écria Éli.

"Suffi de savoir utiliser une calculatrice" dit fièrement Maude.

"Surprenant venant de toi, tu m'étonnes!" la nargua la chinoise, tout de même bouche bée.

"La ferme."

Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Maude analysa la situation et décida qu'il était mieux qu'elle fiche le camp de là au cas ou la roche aurait envie de continuer à rouler on ne sait trop pouquoi. Après tout, on est jamais trop prudent quand il s'agit de grosses roches roulantes. Après quelques minutes de marche dans une épaisse forêt entrecoupée de haies, elles aboutirent devant une rivière ou des eaux aussi bleus que les yeux de Maude coulait. Elles s'installèrent sur le rivage sabloneux et la Élisabeth commença à lavée sa scie. Mais soudainement, les buissons bougèrent et une étrange fille tomba dans l'eau.

XxxX

Orochimaru soupira pour la millième fois. Il avait demandé à sa protégée de traverser la porte, mais celle-ci refusait continuellement, usant de son charme pour ne pas qu'il l'y pousse de force.

"Je vous en suplies, maître, je porterai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me faites pas ça!!! J'ai trop peur des endroits sombres et humides et..."

"Assez! Tu entres là dedans!"

"Et puis je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous le pensez, je suis une fille sensible et je ne le supporterais pas! Je suis plus du genre à faire la cuisine et le lavage, je veux devenir mère de famille, j'aime faire le thé et...vous aimez le thé?"

Sur ses joues commençaient à apparaître des larmes qui tout de suite furent comme des coups de couteaux qui se mirent à lacérer le coeur du serpent.

"Là n'est pas la question, tu y vas, plus de discution." aboya le serpent avec beaucoup moins de conviction dans la voix.

"Pitié maître..." sanglotta t-elle en nichant son visage doux dans la manche d'Orochimaru.par céder.

"Kabuto!" fit le brunet en se tournant vers son bras droit. "Va chercher Tayuya pour qu'elle y aille."

"Merci, merci, merci!!!" pleura t-elle de joie en sautant dans les bras d'Orochimaru qui passa à peine un bras autour de sa taille, insulté d'avoir perdu.

Elle se mit à sautiller partout dans la salle. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas la barre de savon qui trainait par terre et elle se la mangea en plein dans le mil. Elie qui était pourtant très gracieuse et belle se retrouva à faire une petite danse peu gracieuse pour essayer de garder équilibre. Ses efforts furent vains et elle tomba, traversant la porte qu'elle avait si lontemps évité. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une goutte aparaissant sur leur tempe.

"Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller..." remarqua Kabuto en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est son choix, Kabuto. Il faut respecter ses dernières volontés" répondit le maître à son bras droit en tournant les talons.

XxxX

"Éliane!!!" s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux amies alors qu'elle aterrissait durement dans des eaux peu profondes.

"Ouch! Mon dos..." se plaignit Elie.

Les deux filles se précipitèrent pour aller accueillir leur amie trempée et insultée et toute trois finirent par se réunirent autour d'un feu de camp préparé par Elisabeth et parlèrent de leurs aventure à chacune. Les deux brunettes ricanèrent quand Maude leur dit qu'elle avait été contraintre à devenir la petite amie d'Itachi et elles eurent le droit à une belle volée de la part de la blonde farouche. Mimi soupira. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le beau Uchiha. Elle en avait de la chance après tout! Sortir avec un ninja aussi puissant, quelle classe. Elle ricana intérieurement. Et dire que quelques temps auparavant, elle aurait tout faire pour au moins le voir en chair et en os devant elle...

Niark niark niark. La chance était de son côté apparament.

La nuit commençait à envahir le labyrinthe. Elles décidèrent de faire un tour de garde après les conseils pratiques d'Elisabeth qui avait vu ça dans un documentaire sur les scouts en Outaouais. Il falait protéger le campement des bêtes sauvages et des violeurs de petites filles. Éliane serait la première à patrouiler, ensuite ça serait Elisabeth, puis enfin Maude. Épuisée après une journée aussi mouvementée, la blonde s'endormit ausitôt qu'elle posa la tête sur le sol.

OooO

Éliane fit le premier tour de garde. Dans sa longue attente, plusieurs pensées la traversèrent. À peine avait-elle traversé la porte qu'elle se trouvait avec ses amies. Au moins, Ero-Sannin-Oro-Chan n'était pas là. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'en étais pas tout à fait heureuse, même si elle avait enfin la paix. M'enfin, un autre mystère de sa vie du domaine des pensées encore jusqu'à ce jour inexpliqués. La routine quoi.

Mais quelque heures plus tard, la brunette cru entendre une voix. Elle décida d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'étais sans doute un petit animal sauvage mais il valait tout de même mieux pour elle et ses amies qui dormaient et comptaient sur elle qu'elle aille voir. Quand elle s'en approcha, la chose se mit à crier.

"Je suis le fantôme de minuit!!!"

"Non mais la ferme! Tu sais tu il est quelle heure au moins?! Tu vas les réveiller, cafard!" s'impascienta t-elle en gesticulant de plus belle.

Le fantôme prit peur et partit en courant ( Aussi courageux qu'un bernard l'hermite, ce fantôme...)

Dans la salle de contrôle, Hidan se tourna vers le chef :

"Elles n'ont peur de rien on dirait" remarqua-t-il.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." fit la voix sadique du chef en un ricanement malsain. Heureusement, il avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Ça n'avait été qu'un aperçu pour voir de quoi elles étaient capable.

OooO

Élizabeth réveilla sa meilleure amie pour son tour de garde. Maude se leva en rechignant contre la chinoise et tenta d'invoquer les droits de l'homme mais rien n'y fit. La jeune fille se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Le temps était long. Elle attendit sans rien faire pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que...

Un buisson bougea et quelque chose en sorti.

« Itachi-kun ! », s'exclama la blonde en voyant son homme sortir des buissons.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki s'approcha de l'adolescente, son manteau flottant derrière lui et ses cheveux reflétant la lune mourrante. Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre plus vite quand le visage du renégat s'approcha du sien.

"Wowowowo!!!" s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant soudainement. "Une chose à la fois, Itachi-kun... Je crois que t'as sauté des étapes là."

L'Uchiha recula, mécontent, quoiqu'il comprenant tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas prête encore. Maude soupira et posa sa petite main douce sur sa joue. Itachi s'empara de sa main et l'embrassa délicatement en fermant les yeux.( Faite vous pas d'idée XD Il embrasse seulement ses doigts, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon). Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, Maude commença à se demander ce qui se passait. Elle faisait confiance à son petit ami, certe, mais demeurait tout de même incertaine.

"Tu peux me dire où est-ce qu'on va comme ça et surtout pourquoi on as pas emmené les autres avec nous?! Elles sont mes amies pourtant."

Itachi s'arrêta et ferma ses yeux, puis soupira et se tourna vers elle. Elle était la première personne à lui avoir parlé comme ça et aussi la première à s'en être sorti vivante. Soudainement, une douleur atroce lui attaque la figure. Il s'accroupit en se tenant le visage.

« Itachi-kun! », s'exclama la blonde en s'approchant de lui, s'inquiétant pour son bien-aimé qui se tordait de douleur et gémissait tant son visage lui faisait mal.

Le renégat leva la figure qui ressemblait maintenant à une face de pieuvre. Haha. Un genjutsu. Une de ses mains pris la forme d'une pince de crabe. Maude, même sachant qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un genjutsu de mauvais goût en resta bouche bée.

« Elle a peur! », s'exclama joyeusement Deidara en prenant une poignée de pop-corn du sac de Kisame qui lui donna une claque en arrière de la tête et le lui fit tout recracher.

Le visage apeuré de la jeune blonde se transforma en un visage de plutôt joyeux. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui disait toujours de dire bonjour aux monstres qui se cachaient sous son lit pour qu'ils soient surpris de ne pas lui avoir fait peur. Cette technique, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et apparament il était temps de la resortir de nouveau. Quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire peur, eh bien autant le prendre par surprise et le laisser sans voix ni tours suplémentaire dans son sac.

"Davy Jones!!! Le vrai en plus!!!! J'peux avoir un autographe?" s'écria Maude en sautillant comme une enfant devant une mascotte de Caillou.

Contrairement à ses plans diaboliques, face de poulpe lui signa volontiers un autographe sous les regards ébahis des membre de l'Akatsuki. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient faits avoir par une gamine.

"Qu'allons nous faire, chef?" demanda Hidan tout en regardant Kisame faire son subtil et passer l'un de ses immense bras bleus et musclés derrière Deidara qui ne se rendait compte de rien, trop occupé à commenter la robe d'Éliane à un Sasori exaspéré par les goûts vestimentaires particulièrements sexy de l'explosive blonde.

"Passons au plan B"

"Bien, chef."

OooO

Éliane se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et trempée jusqu'à la moelle. Elle leva les yeux et vit le sourire de son amie forcé de son amie.

"Debout la dedans!"

Élie se releva en grommelant. Son dos lui faisait mal à en mourrir.

"Je veux sortir de ce trou alors grouillez-vous, paresseuses! " annonça Maude.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je porte ce truc ?! » s'indigna Éliane en s'adressant à son maître

« Oui » répondit Orochimaru en s'efforçant de ne pas saigner du nez.

La brunette était vêtue d'une robe plutôt légère et décolletée de couleur beige, plutôt courte, qui était fendue jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses des deux côtés. Avec cela, elle ne portait qu'un mini short noir et moulant qui mettait en évidence ses splendides cuisses. Elle lança un regard noir au serpent. Non mais quel pervers il faisait ce mec! Il méritait un bon coup de pied là ou ça fait mal! Vraiment! Mais une question plus importante la tourmentait. Que faisait Maude? Et Élizabeth? Où étaient ses deux amies ? Il fallu qu'elle reporte ses pensées sur sa tenue trop légère pour ne pas sentir cette pression désagréable lui monter dans la gorge et imaginer le pire pour ses deux acolytes...

XxxX

« Éli…» maugréa Maude.

« Quoi? »

« J'suis tannée de courir. »

« Moi aussi…Vivement que le prof de gym nous faisait courir plus de vingt minutes par jours hein? Sinon on aurait été foutu... Mais pour l'instant que veux-tu? Y'a cette fichu roche qui nous cour à près. »

« Roule Éli, Roule… » corrigea la blonde au bord de la crise.

« C'est ça que j'ai dit, t'as pas écouté?! » protesta la chinoise. « En plus, j'ai déjà vu une roche qui courait alors ne me prends pas pour une idiote. »

« Vraiment ?!»

« Ouais! Dans une très bonne pub! »

Un soupir totalement exaspéré se fit entendre de la part de la blonde.

« Photoshop, Eli...PHOTOSHOP! »

« Et alors? Elle courait, c'est tout ce qui compte! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu serais mieux de l'imiter si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme le coyote dans les Loney Tunes qui lui est SOUS la roche ROULANTE. »

« T'écoutes trop la télé, ma pauvre… »

« Je sais, maintenant COURS! »

La brunette sortit sa scie pour la nettoyer pour rendre leur course plus attrayante. C'est qu'elles couraient depuis longtemps déjà et Eli n'était pas des plus patientes...

« Oh là! C'est quoi, cette scie? » demanda Maude en regardant d'un air suspicieux l'arme géante.

« Bah, c'est une scie, pardi ! Ça ne se voit pas? »

« Donne-la moi! » ordonna la _petite amie_ d'Itachi.

Élizabeth lui prêta gentiment sa scie. La jeune fille aux yeux de saphirs se retourna vivement et arrêta de courir.

« Non mais t'es folle ou quoi? Ce n'est pas le temps de faire mumuse avec ma scie! Puis d'abord tu risquerais de te blesser! »

Elle déposa le bout en métal de la scie à terre et attendit que la roche frappe. La roche (beaucoup plus gros qu'elle, le caillou...) fonça sur l'arme en métal. Chose étrange, la scie retint la roche et la stoppa net.

« _J'ai toujours aimé les calculatrices » ricana intérieurement la blonde._

« W.T.F?!» s'écria Éli.

« Suffi de savoir utiliser une calculatrice. » dit fièrement Maude.

« Surprenant venant de toi, franchement tu m'étonnes! » la nargua la chinoise, tout de même bouche bée.

« La ferme. »

Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Maude analysa la situation et décida qu'il était mieux qu'elles fichent le camp de là au cas ou la roche aurait envie de continuer à rouler on ne sait trop pourquoi. Après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent quand il s'agit de grosses roches roulantes. Après quelques minutes de marche dans une épaisse forêt entrecoupée de haies, elles aboutirent devant une rivière ou des eaux aussi bleus que les yeux de Maude coulaient. Elles s'installèrent sur le rivage sablonneux et la Élisabeth commença à lavée sa scie. Mais soudainement, les buissons bougèrent et une étrange fille tomba dans l'eau.

XxxX

Orochimaru soupira pour la millième fois. Il avait demandé à sa protégée de traverser la porte, mais celle-ci refusait continuellement, usant de son charme pour ne pas qu'il l'y pousse de force.

« Je vous en supplies, maître, je porterai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me faites pas ça!!! J'ai trop peur des endroits sombres et humides et... »

« Assez! Tu entres là dedans! »

« Et puis je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous le pensez, je suis une fille sensible et je ne le supporterais pas! Je suis plus du genre à faire la cuisine et le lavage, je veux devenir mère de famille, j'aime faire le thé et...vous aimez le thé? »

Sur ses joues commençaient à apparaître des larmes qui tout de suite furent comme des coups de couteaux qui se mirent à lacérer le cœur du serpent.

« Là n'est pas la question, tu y vas, plus de discutions. » aboya le serpent avec beaucoup moins de conviction dans la voix.

« Pitié maître... » sanglota-t-elle en nichant son visage doux dans la manche d'Orochimaru.par céder.

« Kabuto! » fit le brunet en se tournant vers son bras droit. « Va chercher Tayuya pour qu'elle y aille à sa place. »

« Merci, merci, merci!!! » pleura-t-elle de joie en sautant dans les bras d'Orochimaru qui passa à peine un bras autour de sa taille, insulté d'avoir perdu.

Elle se mit à sautiller partout dans la salle. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas la barre de savon qui trainait par terre et elle se la mangea en plein dans le mil. Elie qui était pourtant très gracieuse et belle se retrouva à faire une petite danse peu gracieuse pour essayer de garder équilibre. Ses efforts furent vains et elle tomba, traversant la porte qu'elle avait si longtemps évitée. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une goutte apparaissant sur leur tempe.

« Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller... » remarqua Kabuto en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est son choix, Kabuto. Il faut respecter ses dernières volontés après tout. » répondit le maître à son bras droit en tournant les talons.

XxxX

« Éliane!!! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux amies alors qu'elle atterrissait durement dans des eaux peu profondes.

« Ouch! Mon dos... » se plaignit Elie.

Les deux filles se précipitèrent pour aller accueillir leur amie trempée et insultée et toute trois finirent par se réunirent autour d'un feu de camp préparé par Élizabeth et parlèrent de leurs aventure à chacune. Les deux brunettes ricanèrent quand Maude leur dit qu'elle avait été contrainte à devenir la petite amie d'Itachi et elles eurent le droit à une belle volée de la part de la blonde farouche. Mimi soupira. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le beau Uchiha. Elle en avait de la chance après tout! Sortir avec un ninja aussi puissant, quelle classe. Elle ricana intérieurement. Et dire que quelques temps auparavant, elle aurait tout faire pour au moins le voir en chair et en os devant elle...

Niark niark niark. La chance était de son côté apparemment.

La nuit commençait à envahir le labyrinthe. Elles décidèrent de faire un tour de garde après les conseils pratiques d'Élizabeth qui avait vu ça dans un documentaire sur les scouts en Outaouais. Il fallait protéger le campement des bêtes sauvages et des violeurs de petites filles. Éliane serait la première à patrouiller, ensuite ça serait Élizabeth, puis enfin Maude. Épuisée après une journée aussi mouvementée, la blonde s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle posa la tête sur le sol.

OooO

Éliane fit le premier tour de garde. Dans sa longue attente, plusieurs pensées la traversèrent. À peine avait-elle traversé la porte qu'elle se trouvait avec ses amies. Au moins, Ero-Sannin-Oro-Chan n'était pas là. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'en étais pas tout à fait heureuse, même si elle avait enfin la paix. M'enfin, un autre mystère de sa vie du domaine des pensées encore jusqu'à ce jour inexpliqués. La routine quoi.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, la brunette cru entendre une voix. Elle décida d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était sans doute un petit animal sauvage mais il valait tout de même mieux pour elle et ses amies qui dormaient et comptaient sur elle qu'elle aille voir. Quand elle s'en approcha, la chose se mit à crier.

« Je suis le fantôme de minuit!!! »

« Non mais la ferme! Tu sais tu il est quelle heure au moins?! Tu vas les réveiller, cafard! » s'impactenta-t-elle en gesticulant de plus belle.

Le fantôme prit peur et partit en courant (Aussi courageux qu'un Bernard Lhermitte, ce fantôme...)

Dans la salle de contrôle, Hidan se tourna vers le chef :

« Elles n'ont peur de rien on dirait » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » fit la voix sadique du chef en un ricanement malsain. Heureusement, il avait plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Ça n'avait été qu'un aperçu pour voir de quoi elles étaient capable.

OooO

Élizabeth réveilla sa meilleure amie pour son tour de garde. Maude se leva en rechignant contre la chinoise et tenta d'invoquer les droits de l'homme mais rien n'y fit. La jeune fille se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Le temps était long. Elle attendit sans rien faire pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que...

Un buisson bougea et quelque chose en sorti.

« Itachi-kun ! », s'exclama la blonde en voyant son homme sortir des buissons.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki s'approcha de l'adolescente, son manteau flottant derrière lui et ses cheveux reflétant la lune mourante. Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre plus vite quand le visage du renégat s'approcha du sien.

« Wowowowo!!! » s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant soudainement. « Une chose à la fois, Itachi-kun... Je crois que t'as sauté des étapes là. »

L'Uchiha recula, mécontent, quoiqu'il comprenne tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas prête encore. Maude soupira et posa sa petite main douce sur sa joue. Itachi s'empara de sa main et l'embrassa délicatement en fermant les yeux.( Faite vous pas d'idée XD Il embrasse seulement ses doigts, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon). Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, Maude commença à se demander ce qui se passait. Elle faisait confiance à son petit ami, certes, mais demeurait tout de même incertaine.

« Tu peux me dire où est-ce qu'on va comme ça et surtout pourquoi on as pas emmené les autres avec nous?! Elles sont mes amies pourtant. »

Itachi s'arrêta et ferma ses yeux, puis soupira et se tourna vers elle. Elle était la première personne à lui avoir parlé comme ça et aussi la première à s'en être sorti vivante. Soudainement, une douleur atroce lui attaque la figure. Il s'accroupit en se tenant le visage.

« Itachi-kun! », s'exclama la blonde en s'approchant de lui, s'inquiétant pour son bien-aimé qui se tordait de douleur et gémissait tant son visage lui faisait mal.

Le renégat leva la figure qui ressemblait maintenant à une face de pieuvre. Haha. Un genjutsu. Une de ses mains pris la forme d'une pince de crabe. Maude, même sachant qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un genjutsu de mauvais goût en resta bouche bée.

« Elle a peur! », s'exclama joyeusement Deidara en prenant une poignée de pop-corn du sac de Kisame qui lui donna une claque en arrière de la tête et le lui fit tout recracher.

Le visage apeuré de la jeune blonde se transforma en un visage de plutôt joyeux. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui disait toujours de dire bonjour aux monstres qui se cachaient sous son lit pour qu'ils soient surpris de ne pas lui avoir fait peur. Cette technique, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et apparemment il était temps de la ressortir de nouveau. Quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire peur, eh bien autant le prendre par surprise et le laisser sans voix ni tours supplémentaire dans son sac.

« Davy Jones!!! Le vrai en plus!!!! J'peux avoir un autographe? » s'écria Maude en sautillant comme une enfant devant une mascotte de Caillou.

Contrairement à ses plans diaboliques, face de poulpe lui signa volontiers un autographe sous les regards ébahis des membres de l'Akatsuki. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient faits avoir par une gamine.

« Qu'allons nous faire, chef? » demanda Hidan tout en regardant Kisame faire son subtil et passer l'un de ses immense bras bleus et musclés derrière Deidara qui ne se rendait compte de rien, trop occupé à commenter la robe d'Éliane à un Sasori exaspéré par les goûts vestimentaires particulièrement sexy de l'explosive blonde.

« Passons au plan B »

« Bien, chef. »

OooO

Éliane se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et trempée jusqu'à la moelle. Elle leva les yeux et vit le sourire de son amie forcé de son amie.

« Debout la dedans! »

Élie se releva en grommelant. Son dos lui faisait mal à en mourir.

« Je veux sortir de ce trou alors grouillez-vous, paresseuses! » annonça Maude.


	4. La zapette maléfique

**Ricocou! Me revoilà! Oui oui, c'est moi! Bref…. Désolé pour le retard, je viens de faire une découverte. C'est le dernier long chapitre que je fais. Trop long. Trop de correction. Trop de révision. Et ne jamais prendre son temps. Car pendant deux longues semaines, j'avais perdu le script écrit à la main et il avait fallu que je le retrouve le 8 juillet ( la journée que je revenait de Cuba) dans la chambre à mon de frère qui s'était pris d'un plaisir à le lire. Il m'a même annoter pour me dire mes erreurs, l'effronté! Bref, bref. J'ai fini de retranscrire.**

**Dis : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, par contre, Éli, Élie, Maude, leur famille et Moé sont juste à Moa… Mwahahaha.**

**Je voudrais dire merci à mon **_**auteure préférée**_** pour sa superbe aide dans le bout Yaoi!**

**Attention, à vos risque et péril!**

XxxX

**La Zapette Maléfique!**

«Éli…. », grinça la jeune femme blonde sur le bord de la crise.

« Oui? » firent Éli et Élie.

« Je te déteste »

Le cannibale qui se trouvait à sa droite la poussa à la façon d'une balançoire, ce qui lui arracha un juron. Les mains et les pieds de Maude étaient attachés à un long morceau de bambou. L'adolescente y pendait comme un vulgaire animal. La même chose était arrivée à ses amies. À chaque bambou, deux cannibales tenaient l'extrémité. ( Chouette comme moyen de transport). Cinq autres montres les entouraient. Ils semblaient les mener à leur chef.

'' On dirait des Pygmées, en Afrique '', remarqua la chinoise en regardant ses ravisseurs, simplement vêtus d'une sorte de culotte en branche, à la peau foncée. En effet, il est de notoriété publique que la tribus autochtones des Pygmées est cannibales.

Soudain, ils arrêtèrent de marcher. Un homme beaucoup plus gros que ses congénères s'approcha d'elles, les toucha sur le bras,. la jambe ou le ventre et adressa quelque grognement à un maigrichon à la longue barbe blanche, qu'Éliane devina que c'était sûrement le Shaman, et ordonna à deux femmes d'allumer un feu d'un seul geste de la main. Le maigrichon arriva avec deux longs couteaux.

« Gloup! », firent les trois tarées.

XxxX

Les trois filles étaient sur le point de se faire décapiter par des cannibales, mais les membres de l'Akatsuki s'en fichaient. L'acool coulait à flot, le pop-corn était au rendez-vous et certain nez étaient de plus en plus rouges.

Tous étaient à la fête, du chef qui regardait fiévreusement Moé, la huitième membre du groupe, à Tobi qui ronflait dans un coin, une bouteille de Saké à la main. Itachi aussi était de la partie, mais il préférait lire du Victor Hugo dans un coin avec unecoupe de l'un des meilleurs vins du pays de l'Herbe.

Mais si certains étaient tranquilles, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara et Sasori fêtaient en bonne due et forme.

« Hidan, passe-moi une autre bière », lui demanda Kakuzu qui était déjà rendu à sa cinquième.

Hidan riait bêtement. Il la passa à Kisame pour qu'il la passe à Kakuzu.

« Eh! Kaku…. Tu sais qui à découvert l'alcool? »

« Je m'en fiche…. », répondit-il, le regard fixé sur la télé.

Maude engueulait Élizabeth.

« Ce sont les moines qui on découvert l'alcool, tu saura. » , fit fièrement Hidan.

« Les moines? », s'étonna Sasori

« Oui, les moines! », lui confirma-t-il en leva sa bière avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

Mais Sasori avec reporté son attention sur les filles qui tournaient sur le feu comme on cuit un cochon.

Kisame trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose à la soirée. Comme si c'étais pas assez bruyant à son goût.

« Où est Deidara? », demanda-t-il au marionnettiste qui, trop concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à la télé, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Un peu plus loin, Hidan senti deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et descendre sur son torse. Cela le surpris et il se tendit. Deux bras musclés l'entouraient à présent et une tête blonde se posa sur son épaule.

« Dei… Deidara?!?!?! », paniqua le croyant, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! »

Le blanchet n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, le blond le trouvais toujours aussi désirable. Ses yeux rouges, sa chevelure à l'allure si douce, sa peau si tendre…

Hidan avait secrètement été son fantasme depuis quelques années maintenant. Et ce soir, il allait être sien.

Deidara contourna le sofa et, sous le regard étonner et même offusqué de certains, se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de l'homme à la fourche. C'est à se moment que certains remarquèrent sa jolie tenue, qui n'était qu'une tenue de Pompom girl trop serrée pour lui. ( Mort par asphyxie! )

« Deidara, fous le camp! », insista Hidan

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ça? »

« Non! Il est contre ma religion de faire ce genre de pratique et de plus, j'aime les femmes! », cria-t-il au blond qui s'en trouva d'abord surpris, mais dont l'attention se détourna bien vite.

« Sasori, rends-moi ça! », pesta Zetsu contre le rouquin.

Sasori s'était emparé de la Zapette.

« Non, c'est plus aussi amusant maintenant. Elles vont se faire bouffer, et alors? Il doit sûrement y avoir des choses plus intéressantes à voir… »

Il zappa, ignorant les protestations des autres membres, et trouva quelque chose d'autrement plus intéressant.

Tv : Hey kids, let's sing all together!

Kids: Yeah!

The big puppet: Okay, for that one, let's sing something about…

The little puppet: Birds!

B: Why birds?

L: Because it's spring tomorrow and I know birds are gonna be happy about it! Just like us!

B: But you forget about the flower too! Shame on you.

Kakuzu frappa Sasori et en profita pour reprendre la zapette.

« Premièrement, on s'en fous de tes marionnette et deuxièmement, c'est en anglais et c'est pas tout le monde qui le comprends ici. », ragea-t-il contre le pauvre petit marionnettiste tout penaud en changeant de poste.

Ha, une chaîne anglophone aussi : La bourse.

« Nani?!?! », s'étonna-t-il en voyant les chiffres de la bourse étrangement bas.

« Ben voilà! Les marionnettes étaient autrement plus intéressantes que tes chiffres! », pleurnicha Sasori.

« Mais… mais…. », balbutia l'homme masqué, étrangement plus blanc qu'à l'habitude. « C'est pas vrai …. »

« Quoi! », s'exclamèrent les membres saoul de l'Akatuki ( pas Itachi évidemment) en voyant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Kakuzu….pleurer?

« La…. Snif LA BOURSE VIENT DE CRASHER À NOUVEAU!!!! J'AVAIS TOUT PLACÉ DANS LE NASPAQ ET REGARDEZ-MOI ÇAAAAAAAAAAAA! OUINNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! », brailla-t-il en se précipitant vers la fenêtre la plus proche. « Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, vraiment! Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je ne me suis jamais imaginé en train de vivre un jeudi noir Snif. Je compatis avec tout ceux qui se sont tirés du haut de la bourse à Wallstreet le 24 octobre 1929 et maintenant, adieu monde cruel…. », dit-il en passant une jambe parla fenêtre.

Étrangement, Zetsu se leva et cria :

« Non ! Attends…. » et tous tendirent l'oreille, même le suicidaire.

Tv : Voici un aperçu de ce qu'on vécu les gens en 1929 lors de la crise économique. Ce fut dans l'histoire…

Kakuzu sécha précipitamment ses larmes et, refermant la fenêtre, il alla se rassoire parmi les autres membres.

Sasori se rempara encore de la zapette et remit l'émission de marionnettes.

B : We spring, spring, spring! Like the birds on the branches! We sing, sing, sing, sing! Like the flowers in the ……

Kisame frappa encore Sasori et s'empara une autre fois de la zapette.

« Oublies ça, je veux les résultats du dernier match de foot américain. », dit l'homme bleu, et il tomba sur une partie de football : La Saskatchewan vs les alouette de Montréal.

Zetsu prit possession de la zapette à son tour.

Tv : Ensuite, je vous conseille d'y mettre un peu d'engrais biologique car nos plate bandes aiment…

Sasori était découragé.

« Ouais…. La semaine verte. C'est pas un peu pathétique? », demanda-t-il à son ami végétal.

« Beaucoup moins que ton émission de marionnette qui célèbrent l'arrivée du printemps! », rugit la plante.

Une bataille pour la zapette possédée éclata. Une bataille pendant laquelle Deidara en profita et, se retournant pour enfuire son visage dans le cou d'Hidan, il se mit à penser à la nuit qui l'attendait à présent.

« Mmm… Hidan… », murmura-t-il en embrassant le cou de l'homme. Son doigt descendit le long du torse à moitié dénudé du ninja à la faux. «Blow job? »

Il eut comme seule réponse un immense ronflement sinistre à la Tobi. Vexée, Deidara se leva, soupirant, et il tituba jusqu'à la chaise à côté de l'homme requin.

« C'est de la merde tout ça. J'en est marre. À chaque fois que je drague, ça tourne mal!… », se plaignit le blond prenant la bouteille de bière des mains de Kisame. Ce dernier la lui laissa sans trop se plaindre et préféra reprendre le contrôle de la zapette.

Il en revint au trois filles.

Tout l'Akatsuki était sous le choc. Elle s'étaient évadées! Et en plus cordes avaient été grossièrement coupées. ( Comme si ça avait été fait à la scie… ) quelques touffes d'herbes étaient en feu et un bébé serpent grignotait un insecte qu'il venait de trouver par terre. Et les cannibales, eux?

Ils étaient tous à terre et hurlaient en se tenant la tête en les mains : Leur repas avait disparu.

« Mais… mais elles sont où? », demanda Zetsu, presque paniqué.

Kisame, lui, ne savait pas où elles étaient rendues, mais avec qui elles étaient rendues…. IL avait disparu…

XxxX

« …Comment t'as fais? Comment t'as fais? Comment t'as fais? Comment t'as fais?….. », demanda Élizabeth envers sa copine au cheveux brun.

« Coupe cet arbre là. », ordonna Maude en pointant un arbre qui leur barrait la route. Elle retint une grimace de douleur. Il fallait dire que le feu pouvait être très chaud quand il le voulait. Ses mains et ses jambes étaient couverts de brûlure. « Aie! »

« Besoin d'un coup de main », proposa une voix derrière elles.

Zafara se retourna vivement, la scie levée, près à combattre, mais elle tomba de douleur. Maude, qui avait reconnu la voix de son sauveur, sourit. Elle se tourna lentement. Pas besoin d'avoir bobo. Itachi s'approcha doucement d'elles. Il prit Éli par les épaules et la souleva sans plus de façon. L'Uchiha sortit un pot de sa poche et la tendit à sa douce moitié.

« C'est un baume contre les brûlures », expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif d'El. « Mettez en sur vos brûlures. »

Il eut droit à un bisou sur la joue de la blonde, ce qui lui rougit les oreilles et ce qui fit sourire ses amies. Les trois tarées s'enduirent de baume et remarquèrent avec soulagement que la douleur disparaissait rapidement.

« Bon », s'impatienta El. « On sort comment de ce trou perdu. »

« Comme ceci », déclara Itachi d'une voix neutre en sortant une deuxième zapette de son manteau noir. Pas de chance, la chinoise s'en empara dès qu'elle le vit.

« Yeahhhhh!! Une Zapette! »

Maude soupira et tendit la mains pour la ravoir. Élizabeth fronça les sourcils, mais posa délicatement la zapette dans la mains de son ''maître''. ( Bon chien chien) Malheureusement, elle accrocha le bouton : INPUT. Bref… ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un jeu vidéo. Sympa.

Link sauta d'un bloc à l'autre et sortit son épée pour aller frapper Pikachu qui ne lui restait qu'une vie. Mais Mario lui fit son attaque spécial et Link perdit des points. Ce fut Kirby qui élimina le pauvre Pikachu en lui lançant une boule de feu qu'il avait hériter en absorbant Mario quelque minutes plus tôt.

« …. Super Mario Bros. Melee. On pouvait pas tomber mieux! », s'exclama joyeusement Zafara en regardant le match avec intérêt. Link venait de lancer un boomerang à Kirby.

« Éli!!!!! », éclata Maude. Elle venait de péter une coche. Link avait été éliminé par Mario.

La zapette tomba, mais Itachi la rattrapa à tant. Malheureusement, son pouce toucha le 3 à deux reprise… le poste des sports…

Tv : C'est Koivu qui fait une passe à l'aveuglette à Kovalev et…. Quatre personne apparaisse au milieu de la glace! Dites moi, Marty, est-ce une blague. Nos fan de RDS ( Radio des Sports) ne sont pas content.

El s'empara de la zapette et accrocha le 1 et le 9. RDI. ( Radio des informations)

Tv : Un Tsunami à frapper la côte d'une île perdu en Australie. Il y a eu 63 morts et 145 blessés….

BADABOM.

La table cassa car il y avait un surpoids. Quatre personnes étaient apparus.

Maude s'écrasa contre la zapette. Un tourbillon les envelopèrent et ils se trouvèrent au milieu de l'océan. Itachi prit Maude par la taille pour la maintenir sur l'eau pendant que ses copines profitaient d'un beau bain froid.

Tv : L'accouplement des méduses durent longtemps…

Un requin qui passa justement par là ouvrit la gueule pour attraper la zapette de malheur. Une de ses dents toucha le Tvvidéo.

« Woé! », s'exclama Éliane. « C'est tout bleu! »

Sur leur tête trônait un No Disc tout blanc.

« Elle est où, la zapette?!?!? », s'énerva Maude en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie aux long cheveux noir.

Sploush, sploush.

Un requin sans eau, ça ne survit pas non? Bref… le gentil requin blanc qui avait croquer la zapette mourut devant une jolie blonde blême de terreur. Éliane eut un sourire en voyant qu'Itachi prenait Maude par la taille et la serrait contre lui, comme pour la rassurer. Ce fut Élizabeth qui trouva la zapette et elle eut la brillante idée de la passée au bel Uchiha. Le brun soupira ferma la Tv.

XxxX

« Mais c'est pas possible qu'elles se soient évadées! Comment auraient-t-elles fait? », s'étonna Deidara.

Un gros bras bleu et musclé se posa autour de ses épaules et le ramena vers lui.

« Réfléchie un peu, blondie. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que ça ressemble au techniques d'Itachi-san? », lui dit calmement Kisame.

« Mouais, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est possible. Sinon, un petit détail : ne m'appelle plus jamais Blondie, compris? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras », répondit Kisame avec un regard qui effraya presque le blond tant il était bourré de sous-entendus. Cependant, il ne fit rien quand Kisame posa une main sur sa cuisse.

Mais soudainement, un scie géante cloua tous les membres de l'Akatsuki au sofa.

« Désolé les mecs – mademoiselle- mais la place est à nous! », s'exclama Élizabeth en mettant un peu plus de pression sur sa scie.

« Ouais, Xmen 2 commence dans trente minutes, alors bas les pattes! » , dit calmement El qui leva la scie de la chinoise de sur les assassins pour s'assoire à côté d'Hidan ( qui s'était réveillé) qui fut soudainement pris de saignement de nez en voyant la cuisse de la jeune femme contre la sienne.

« Et toi, tu me donnes ça…. », ajouta Maude en prenant la zapette maléfique des mains du marionnettiste.

La blonde senti deux bras se passer de chaque côté d'elle et saisir la télécommande. Itachi la plaqua contre lui et colla la tête de Maude contre la sienne.

« Regarde bien ça…. », murmura Itachi à Maude qui avait de la misère à ne pas frémir sous ce toucher. Et son souffle dans son cou….

Il approcha la zapette de Kisame qui faisait distraitement la conversation à Deidara.

« Kisame. Punch! »

L'homme requin se tourna et d'un coup de dent, puncha la zapette comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille de temps comme dans les usines. Maude en resta surprise et se mit à rire.

Itachi, quant à lui, fit une chose à laquelle il n'était plus habitué : ses muscles faciaux bien qu'ankylosés s'étirèrent et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Maude avait un si beau rire! Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas que son rire. Il la trouvait si belle,. De ses yeux de saphir à son sourire, à sa peau si douce et blanche comme de la neige, ses manières si délicates… Il embrassa doucement sa nuque et sourit de nouveau en la sentant frémir de plaisir.

Il s'assit sur le sofa le plus près, la pris par la taille pour qu'elle s'assoie à côté de lui et lui versa un peu du meilleure vin du pays de l'Herbe qu'elle pris avec un sourire. Elle se blottit contre lui, la coupe à la main, pendant qu'il lui caressait ses cheveux soyeux. Quel homme parfait! Il était si doux, si attentionné. Jamais elle n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Charles, le gars le plus populaire de l'école, ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. La blonde songea à sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas vu plusieurs jours. Fille d'un homme riche, d'une mère perfectionniste où l'argent passait avant tout, elle avait un petit frère toujours sur des jeux vidéo et une nanny surexploitée… Elle y était malheureuse. Elle n'aimait pas ni magasiner ni l'argent ni les jeux vidéo et ni qu'une autre personne s'occupe de ses affaires. Ici, c'était la perfection. Son rêve le plus cher venait de se réaliser : être heureuse avec Uchiha Itachi et ses deux seules amies.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Kisame venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Deidara. Tous s'étaient retournés et un malaise envahissait les lieux. Ce malaise s'accentua quand Deidara embarqua dans le baiser et que Kisame se hissa sur lui.

« Vous inquiétez pas, ils sont saouls », soupira Itachi, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. En fait, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il aimerait faire la même chose avec Maude.

« Ouais, eh bien, j'ai bien hâte qu'ils se réveillent demain matin, ça va être beau », remarqua la chinoise.

Les main de Deidara se mirent à parcourir le dos musclé de Kisame, tandis que celui-ci passait de ses hanches à ses fesses, à ses cuisses, à…

« Eh, dîtes, où est votre chef et la fille aux cheveux bleus? Ils me saouls ces deux là. », soupira El en croisant les jambes.

Hidan dû se prendre un cinquième mouchoir….

« Ils ont filés à l'anglaise », affirma le ninja à la faux.

Un regard dédaigneux plus tard, El repris le contrôle de la zapette et tomba sur la fin '' Harry Potter et la coupe de feu ''. Voldemort venait de renaître. Queudver était là et les autre Mangemort commençaient à apparaître. La jeune femme se remit à penser à son maître à elle.

Orochimaru…

Cependant, son attention se reporta vite sur les deux autres au bout du sofa. Kisame avait enlevé son chandail et faisait maintenant un suçon dans le cou de Deidare qui semblait apprécier vu ses gémissements.

« Non mais vous avez fini?! Je suis peut-être fan du Yaoi mais… je sais pas trop… pas vous! »

« Et pourquoi pas nous? », répliqua le requin, offusqué.

« Ben, parce que t'es Kisame et lui c'est Deidara et… il est un beau blond aux yeux bleus mais toi, je veux dire… T'ES TOUS BLEU! »

« Et alors? Il est tout bleu, je te l'accorde, mais il est si… », fit ledit blond en regardant d'un air embrumer le sujet en question.

« N'en dit pas plus », murmura-t-il en sachant qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et il reprit fougueusement ses lèvres.

Leur petit manège repris mais les mains de l'artiste étaient encore plus aventureuses. Ce fut Hidan qui sauta un plomb cette fois là. Il pris appuie sur la cuisse d'El et se leva par dessus elle, énervés.

« J'ai rien contre vous, mais allez faire ça ailleurs, je vous en pries! »

Kisame releva la tête une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, sans broncher, il se releva et repris son chandail. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement. En fin, il avait fini!

Cependant, le requin se pencha vers Deidara.

« M…Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ouah! », fit le blond, surpris, quand Kisame le pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec lui dans un endroit où…

« On sera plus tranquille dans ma chambre, ok? »

Le regard du Nukenin d'Iwa no Kuni en disait très long sur son accord à la chose.

Ils partirent définitivement.

Le silence s'installa pendant un moment, mais il fut rapidement brisé.

« Et si on retournait à Xmen? », proposa la fille au chaperon rouge.

« Xmen commence dans vingt minutes… » déclara Éliane à voix basse.

« Harry Potter et la coupe de feu… »

Voldemort….

Orochimaru…

Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le serpent avait occupé une place particulière dans sa vie. Certes, Orochimaru était son ''maître'' et il était un pervers hors-pair, mais il lui manquait beaucoup du fond de sa froide caverne.

Le temps passa, Hidan partit se coucher, de même que Sasori. Il ne restait plus que Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu et les trois filles.

Élizabeth regarda tout le monde l'un après l'autre. Kakuzu s'excitait du moment qu'on parlait d'argent, Zetsu suivait le film, Tobi dormait toujours, Maude dormait également dans les bras d'Itachi qui regardait étonnamment le film et Éliane…

Éliane était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Il te manque? », comprit Élizabeth.

« Unh? »

« Orochimaru te manque? », reprit-elle.

La brunette semblait embarrassée.

« Oro?!? Euh… N…. No! Non! Orochimaru-sama ne me manqué pas! Voyons… »

« Tu es incapable de mentir, ma pauvre… »

« T'as gagné. Mais c'est quand même pas ce que tu crois, Ok », soupira El en posant un regard découragé vers son amie.

Zafara rit.

« Je sais. J'ai la même sensation aussi envers Gaara. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai envie de le revoir. Quelque chose me retiens à Suna » ( Une coffee crisp oublier par hasard?)

« Moi aussi quelque chose me retiens à Oto. »

Dans l'esprit de la chinoise apparu le visage de Gaara à côté du logo de Coffee Crip.

« Quelque chose de VITAL me retient à Suna »

Élie revit la chevelure soyeuse et les yeux perçant de son maître puis se donna une gifle mental.

« Tu crois que Maude nous en voudrait si on irait les rejoindre? »

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers leur amie. Après tout, s'elle avait trouvé le bonheur, pourquoi pas elles aussi? D'un signe de tête, elles décidèrent que s'en était assez. Élizabeth et Éliane se levèrent, partirent et prirent le premier papier et le premier crayon qu'elles virent..

« Tu écris », déclara Éli en songeant à ses pattes de mouche qui lui servait d'écriture.

« Non, tu écris », répliqua la jeune femme en songeant à son écriture religieuse.

« Elle te lis. Moi, elle n'y arrive pas. »

« C'est bon, t'as gagné », ronchonna El en prenant le papier des main de la chinoise.

Ce fut un message court, mais qui disait le nécessaire. Et puis, de toute façon, Maude avait leur numéro de cellulaire.

« Et voilà! », sourit l'esclave en posant le bout de papier sur une petite table. Impossible qu'elle ne le manque.

« Et si on y allait, Élie? »

Les deux filles sortirent du repère mais, aussitôt dehors, elles s'aperçurent de leur bêtise : Il faisait noir, les hiboux hululaient, il faisait froid et…

« J'appelle Orochimaru! »

« Bonne idée. Tu me passera ton cell après. Il n'est pas question que je parte seule là dedans. »

Avant même que la meilleure amie de Maude ait terminé sa phrase, El avait composé le numéro de son maître.

Driiiing…. Driiiiiiiing…. Driiiiing…..Driiiiiiiig….

« Ça répond? »

« Non… »

Driiiiiiing…. Click.

« Allô », fit la voix du serpent endormi.

El jubilait

« MAÎTRE! »

« El! Où es-tu? »

« Au repère de l'Akatsuki. Je viens de me pousser mais là, j'ai peuuuuuuuuuuuuur! Il fait noir, y'a tout plein de bête sauvage et j'ai pas ça…Mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être avec ses soûlard, alors c'est pour ça que je suis sortie. Ils sont barbare. », lui miaula-t-elle.

« Je comprends El… J'envoie Tayuya te chercher. Ok? Maintenant au revoir, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. »

« Maîîîître, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça! J'ai peur, trop peur, et Tayuya ne sera pas là assez vite! C'est… c'est vous que je veux. »

« Moi? Mais regardes l'heure, et puis je suis crevé. Attends un peu, je viens d'arriver près de sa chambre. TAYUYA! DEBOUT!, TU PARS EN MISSION! »

Éliane se mit à pleurnicher

« Maître… »

Le cœur du Nukenin se fendit en deux. La vie était si cruelle avec lui, pourquoi était-il incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit? Il l'imaginait loin, seule près du repère de l'Akatsuki, tout apeurée. Et dire qu'elle n'invoquait encore que des bébés serpents et ne savait pas encore se servir de la marque maudite…

Tayuya sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait encore la trace de son oreiller imprimée dans le visage, mais était tout de même prête à suive les quatre volontés du serpent. Cependant, en voyant ledit serpent avec presque la larme à l'œil, elle se dit que sa mission venait de prendre le bord.

« Tayuya, retourne te coucher. El, t'es toujours là? »

« Ne panique pas, j'arrive. Mais est-ce que tu vois une coulée devant toi? »

« Oui »

« Tu vois l'étoile polaire? »

« Alors suis la coulée au Nord. Je te rencontrerai près de la rivière. »

« Merci maître. J'ai tellement hâte de vous revoir! », continua de pleurnicher la jeune fille.

Orochimaru s'en étonna, mais sourit également. Un sourire sincère. Il ferma les yeux.

« Tu me manques aussi. Allez, je pars tout de suite. », dit-il, puis il raccrocha.

Éliane resta sans vois. Son expression ressemblait à une carpe allemande. Élizabeth commença à s'énerver en voyant son expression.

« Il t'as dit quoi? Il t'as dit quoi? Il t'as dit quoi? Il t'as dit quoi? Il t'as dit… »

Élie sortit finalement de sa bulle.

« Appelle Gaara »

« Il t'as dit quoi? Il t'as… »

« Non mais arrête! »

« Il… »

« Il m'a dit que je lui manquait! Contente?!? »

La chinoise passa également au mode carpe allemande.

« Allez, appelle Gaara », grogna la brunette.

La jeune fille au chaperon rouge se calma et pris le téléphone. Aussitôt le numéro composé, on lui répondit.

« Bonjour, vous êtes.. »

Un message enregistrer.

« GAARA! », s'enragea-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le message s'arrêta et ce fut la voix véritable du fils du Kazekage.

« Zafara! Tu as tardé, dit donc! »

Une idée machiavélique passa entre les oreilles de l'asiatique et excita ses deux neurones. Elle allait s'amuser.

« Temari-chan, dieu merci, tu es là… tu veux bien me passer Gaara? »

Au bout du fil, Gaara se redressa du canapé, sentant la rage monter en lui. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette…

« Garce »

« Comment m'as-tu appelé? »

« Garce. G-A-R-C-E . »

« Tu va me le payer… », siffla Élizabeth.

« Oh que non! Et que me vaut ton appel à cette heure de la nuit? »

« Ramène-moi à Suna », pleurnicha-t-elle en essayant d'imiter son amie. « Il fait noir, j'ai peur et… »

« Et tu as une grande scie, tu es une grande fille, alors tu va te débrouiller toute seule »

« Mais je suis un petit chaperon rouge et j'ai peur du grand méchant loouuuuuuup! »

« Eh bien ça t'apprendra à me confondre avec ma sœur. Tu l'as cherché tu saurasé T'avait qu'à être plus gentille avec moi »

« Pleurnichard! Trouillard! Je te hais! »

« Sache que c'est réciproque. »

« Sache que je te retrouverai et que quand ça arrivera, tu y goûtera à ma scie, fils de Kazekage ou pas! »

« Parle toujours. Allez, j'ai du ''sommeil'' à rattraper. Tcho »

Gaara raccrocha la ligne. Il poussa un profond soupire tout en gardant dans sa main le téléphone.

« Reviens vite, Zafara », murmura-t-il pour lui même dans l'obscurité du salon.

Zafara, quant à elle, fulminait.

« Il ne viendra pas te chercher », devina Éliane.

« Non. Ce me fait la gueule. Il n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. Allez, je sais que la nuit fait peur, mais je crois qu'il va nous falloir l'affronter. Suna est au Sud-Ouest et ta rivière est au Nord-Est. C'est ici qu'on se sépare, j'en ai bien peur. », annonça la fille au chaperon. Son sens de l'orientation était finalement la seule chose qui tournait rond, chez elle. El sourit et après un court bonne chance et une longue étreinte pour l'au revoir, elles prirent chacune des routes différentes.

Élizabeth s'enfonça dans la noirceur de la forêt, son radar à Coffee crisp en marche. Quand à Éliane, elle pris le bord du ruisseau, et prenant une dernière fois ses arques dans le ciel aussi noir que les cheveux de son maître, elle se mite en marche.

XxxX

Éli avait chaud. Devant elle, que du sable. Cependant, elle salivait plus que jamais. Son radar à Coffee crisp signala quelque chose…

Au nord..

« JACKPOT! », cria-t-elle à s'en époumoner.

Un montagne brune se dressait au milieu des dunes de sable. Elle était petite, mais visible. Dans quelques heures, elle y serait…

XxxX

À droite : Des arbres

À gauche : Des arbres

En avant : Des arbres

En arrière : Des arbres

« Bah, au moins je sais que je suis sans doute au pays du feu, y'a que des arbres. », s'encouragea Éliane. De toute façon, de là où elle était, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

La brunette se remit à penser à ce que son maître lui avait dit quelque heures plus tôt.

''Suis la rivière et reste là où tu en rencontrera une autre et je viendrais te chercher.'' Quelque chose comme ça. Le problème? Elle se terminait en marécage, sa rivière! Alors, elle avait essayé de prendre un autre chemin, et voilà le résultat…

« Merde, J'SUIS PAUMÉE!!!! », hurla-t-elle à tue-tête. De toute façon, personne ne l'entendrait. Elle était paumée. De plus, son cellulaire était mort, elle devrait attendre d'être arriver à la demeure de son maître pour le recharger.

Son maître…

XxxX

Kabuto et Orochimaru attendaient toujours près du dit'' Marécage'' qui n'était qu'une rivière boueuse.

« Kabuto »

« Oui, maître. »

« Ça fais combien de temps qu'on l'attends? »

« Environs trente-six heures, maître. »

« S'en est assez. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond »

« C'est qu'on est près de Konoha… »

« … »

« … »

« On y va. Si elle y est, on le saura. »

Le maître et le serviteur plièrent bagages et tous deux se mirent en marche vers le village de la feuille.

**XxxX**

**Ouf! 17 pages words, c'est long! **

**Review?**

**P-S : Ma fic sur Gaara sera la plus longue. ( Une trentaine de chapitre minimum.) et celle d'Une femme, trois hommes sera la plus courte.( Une dizaine, sinon plus.) Après la fic la plus courte, j'ai pensé faire une autre fic ( avec mon personnage Jenifael), mais j'aurai besoins d'aide pour le nom : Éclipse, Zénith, Sun—Moon?**

**Un petit vote?**


	5. retour

**Hop! Me voici pour le cinquième chapitre, une chanson dans la tête qui m'aide, un beau Itachi en affiche devant moi, c'est-à-dire devant mon lit, mes lunettes bien accrochées sur mes oreilles, l'ordi portable sur les genoux, la lumière fermée, un chien de chaque côté de moi et des bonbons et un café près de moi! ( Comme L dans death note!)**

**Moins drôle que les précédents, plus axée sur les sentiments, avec une touche de cruauté sadique sortit de mon esprit déranger.**

**Rappelle : **

**« Paroles des personnages »**

'' **Pensées des personnages''**

**XxxX changement de tarées**

**OooO Même tarée, scène différente.**

**Je vous donne le mot magique et le titre!**

**Enjoy!**

**retour**

**XxxX**

« Passe moi la balle! », cria un bambin à son copain Zueki.

« Je te l'envoi! Super kick ninja, Yah! », s'exclama son ami.

Il fit un coup de pied de « ninja » et pila sur une surface molle. Cela retint son attention. Il se pencha et se mit à tâter le sol. Son ami Kekan s'approcha de lui.

« Je déteste les demi-portions. », siffla une voix dans le sol.

Effrayés, les gamins détalèrent en hurlant, alors qu'une main boueuse sortait de la terre, suivie par une Élizabeth en manque de Coffee Crips. Pour qui ils se prenaient, les morpions? Le bambin avait tâté son sein, le pervers! Il ne savait pas que ça faisait mal à une certaine période du mois?! L'adolescente grommela de mécontentement et s'extirpant du sol sablonneux de Suna.

« T'en est une, je te signal », signala la douce et charmante voix de Gaara derrière elle.

Élizabeth grogna et se tourna vers lui, de la bouette (NdA : bouette est le mot québécois pour de la boue; à retenir, car il se peut que je l'utilise souvent!) dégoulinant dans ses cheveux sombres.

« Dans deux ans, je suis majeure, alors moi, je ne suis pas une demie-portion, contrairement à toi! »

La jeune femme remarqua que le sable s'agitait étrangement. Elle avait le don de se mettre les gens dans le dos! Soupirant bruyamment, elle enleva le plus de terre possible de son corps avant de s'approcher de Gaara, enfonçant son index entre ses côtes.

« Ne traite pas tes ainées de cette façon, fils de Kazekage ou pas! »

« Mon père est mort », annonça le jeune jinchuuriki d'une voix grinçante. « Tué par Orochimaru »

La chinoise ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle lâcha un « Oh! » général. Gaara dégagea la main qui lui faisait mal et lui tourna le dos, son sable retournant dans sa gourde.

« Pauvre tarée », marmonna Élizabeth, l'image de sa meilleure amie brune dans la tête.

« Quoi? »

« Rien, rien », répondit-t-elle sur un ton tout aussi cinglant.

Éli leva les yeux vers le rouquin, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Sache qu'on en a pas fini de régler nos différents, jeune homme! »

XxxX

« Très distrayant, le meurtre du Kazekage, n'est-ce pas, Kabuto? »

« Effectivement, Orochimaru-sama »

« Demo… on a pas trouvé la jeune El… »

Au même moment, un cri retentit; suraigu et inhumain.

« Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre!! »

Et comme Orochimaru ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de crier de cette façon, une façon si attirante remplie de joie et de désespoir, il fit volte-face, les yeux grands ouverts.

« El? »

Ce fut un boulet de canon aux cheveux bruns qui lui sauta dans les bras, le renversant sur le sol bouetteux. La longue chevelure noire, maintenant bicolore : hésitant entre le noire et le brun, chatouilla le nez délicat de la jeune fille qui étouffa le serpent. Éliane se mit à geignit dans ses bras. Ne sachant trop que faire, il se mit à lui tapoter le dos.

« Ça va aller, El, tout doux »

Kabuto s'agenouilla et la dégagea de son maître.

« Y'a des ours dans cette forêt! Et des araignées! Oh, oui, beaucoup d'araignées! Et….et des crapauds! Oui, des crapauds. J'ai horreur des crapauds. Il y avait même des insectes bizarres. Je crois même avoir vu une mante religieuse! Et il y a des plantes toxiques, énormément de plantes toxiques! Des arbres, encore des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres, trop d'arbre! Je déteste les arbres! »

« El… », dit Orochimaru.

« Je crois même avoir vu un ninja de Konoha! Oui, oui. Enfin, il y avait aussi de la boue, partout de la boue! Mais la boue, c'est salissant non? Il a même plu, cette semaine, alors que j'étais toute seule, dans le noir. Et moi qui n'avais rien pour me protéger!... »

« El, calme-toi », la rassura le serpent.

Mais les lamentations de la jeune femme persistait Elle se mit à sangloter, avant plusieurs minutes plus tard, de s'endormir dans les bras de son maitre.

« Wow », murmura Kabuto, impressionné. « Elle a vu tout ça alors qu'elle n'a passé qu'une semaine dans un boisé de Konoha, proche des champs… Ben dit donc, le village n'est pourtant qu'à un kilomètre d'ici! »

Les quatre d'Oto arrivèrent enfin.

« La voie est libres, Orochimaru-sama! Ils s'occupent uniquement du… », commença Tayuya.

Elle n'arrêta net en voyant c'elle qui lui avait causé tant de soucis.

« Pas de commentaire », fit sèchement le renégat. « Aller, on rentre! »

XxxX

« Konan! Comment oses-tu protéger cette gamine! »

« J'ai un nom, je te fais savoir, blondinet », marmonna Maude en lui lança un regard noir.

« Yeah, mais elle est…végétalienne! », s'écria Deidara. « C'est une horreur ! »

« Le fait que je suis végétalienne te dérange? », siffla la jeune fille. « Le fait que TU manges ces pauvres bêtes me dégoûte! »

« Toi, tu me dégoûte! Je comprends que tu sois mince, tu ne manges pas de graisse! Et ton fer? Et ton calcium? Tu le prends où? Yeah? Où! »

« Le fer se trouve dans les épinards et les brocolis contiennent plus de calcium que le lait, tu sais! Et de plus, je bois du lait de soya. »

« Mais…mais…c'est pas mangeable, yeah!

« Si! C'est bon le tofu »

« Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler comme des gamins?! », s'impatienta Pein en entrant dans le salon du repère de l'Akatsuki. « Le fait qu'elle soit végétalienne ne dérange rien de notre plan. Et je ne suis pas sur que manger des légumes nous tuera, Deidara-san »

Le nukenin grommela, mais n'osa pas contredire son chef.

« Et tu sais que les brocolis augmentent la capacité intellectuelle? », railla Konan en enlaçant son amie par les épaules. « Tu en aurais besoin, blondie! »

Les membres de l'Akatsuki pouffèrent de rire. L'artiste, insulté, tourna sèchement les talons, bousculant au passage Kisame.

« Quel caractère », ne put s'empêcher de dire Maude.

« Et moi je le supporte tous les jours », soupira Sasori, sa grosse queue de métal se balançant de gauche à droite.

« Pauvre de toi, Sasori-sama », déplora la blonde.

« Au moins, Itachi-san t'a enseigné le respect »

« Sauf pour les blonds! »

« Mais tu es blonde », dit Hidan, bien installé dans un fauteuil moelleux.

« Iie. La vraie couleur de mes cheveux est brun pâle, mais j'ai rajouté des mèches blondes. »

Konan interrompit la conversation en disant qu'elle et Maude devant partir au village le plus proche afin de lui acheter des vêtements appropriés. La jeune femme blonde prenait les fringues de la fille aux cheveux bleus, mais ceux-ci n'était pas n'était pas à sa taille, Konan étant plus grande et plus musclée.

Dès qu'elles furent sorties, Maude parla librement :

« Merci, Konan-sempai »

« Bah! Tu n'allais quand même pas porter tes vêtements déchirés? Et puis, les miens ne te font pas vraiment. »

Excluant Itachi, Konan était la seule personne à savoir d'où elle venait et quelle était sa relation avec l'Uchiha.

« J'ai l'impression qu'Itachi-kun m'évite depuis que j'ai refusé ses avances…. », déplora Maude en levant ses yeux de saphirs vers le ciel.

Quelques jours plus tôt, le nukenin l'avait bloqué le passage dans un couloir et avait tenté de l'embrasser en la plaquant contre un mur, mais l'adolescente l'avait repoussée. Depuis ce temps-là, Itachi disparaissait souvent pendant la journée.

« Il n'a pas comprit ta réaction, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il va te revenir, ton Itachi-chounet »

Mais Maude n'était pas aussi convaincue….

Voyant que son amie disparaissait de la réalité et qu'elle ralentissait, Konan lui tira le bras, la forçant à aller plus vite. Maude avait beau être impulsive et avoir un incroyable franc parlé, ce qui n'était pas toujours agréable, la jeune fille possédait une loyauté à tout épreuve et savait énervée facilement Deidara, ce qui avait immédiatement plut à l'Akatsukienne.

« On pourra acheter des jupes! Et des jolis hauts! », s'enjoua Konan quand elles furent rendues dans le petit village bondé.

Maude la perdit de vue. Elle s'était figée et ne réagissait pas aux nombreux passants qui la bousculaient pour passer. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Non….

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça!

XxxX

« Ça va faire 8, 59$, mademoiselle », déclara le caissier du motel.

Les hôtels et les motels devenaient de plus en plus chers, c'est ce que pensait Élizabeth en payant. Pourquoi?

« Viens chez nous! », insista Temari en la tirant par la manche pour la faire sortir de l'endroit.

« Vivre avec Gaara ne m'intéresse pas vraiment… », soupira la jeune femme qui rangea précieusement son portefeuille dans sa poche de sa jupe en jeans. « Ce con ressemble à une guimauve. »

« T'avais juste pas à lui lancer une pomme sur le front! »

« Il le méritait! Il m'a dit que le noir n'était pas une belle couleur de cheveux et que je ressemblais à un zombie! »

Élizabeth se renfrogna et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Le silence dura quelques minutes.

« D'accord », accepta-t-elle soudainement. « Seulement si c'est toi qui cuisine! »

« Ouais. De toute façon, ils ne savent pas cuisiner. Kankurô est capable de cramer l'eau des pâtes. »

La chinoise s'arrêta et lui tendit la main. Temari fut surprise par ce geste méconnu de son monde.

« Pour sceller l'entente », expliqua Élizabeth.

La Konoichi hésita encore un moment avant de la serrer. Éli sourit, prit son amie dans ses bras et l'étreignit en riant. Son rire s'éteignit et la jeune femme murmura entre ses dents :

« Prépare-toi à souffrir, rouquin! »

XxxX

Non…. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses seins quasi-inexistants, puis sur sa peau d'une pâleur terrifiante, enfin sur ses hanches trop grosses malgré son manque évident de gras sur le corps. Maude se mit à trembler. Une onde de rage s'empara de son être, suivit par de la honte. Il était normal qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle; elle le repoussait tout le temps. Et surtout avec son physique peu avantageux…

Une autre femme, plus jolie, était dans les bras d'Itachi. Elle possédait une magnifique chevelure noire qui tombait librement sur ses épaules, une peau blanche comme l'albâtre, et des beaux yeux verts qui ne voyaient que le renégat. Elle était svelte et élancée. Maude la connaissait. Oh oui! Leurs routes s'étaient déjà croisées quand la blonde avait fait un tour dans le village, quelques jours plus tôt. Cette fille, une putain même, se nommait Saori. (Amen à celle qui ma fournit ce nom, car je suis nulle pour en créer.). Elles s'étaient détestées en un seul regard, rien d'autre. Maude avait apprit son nom quand un passant assoiffé de désir s'était approché de la putain et avait crié son nom.

Itachi se pencha vers Saori pour cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres rouges sangs, ne se doutant pas que celle qui était sa petite amie les regardaient à quelques mètres seulement

d'eux. La putain lança un regard ironique à Maude, embrassant de plus belle le renégat. S'elle aurait été plus puissante, la blonde l'aurait tué sur le champ, mais elle n'était qu'une gamine qui n'était même pas originaire de ce monde.

Maude regarda le sol, prise d'un sanglot étouffant. Elle ferma les yeux, fit volte-face et marcha, tête baissée, vers la sortit du village. « Cœur brisé », elle avait toujours cru que c'était une métaphore, mais maintenant, elle sentait son cœur se briser en milles morceaux, sans rien pour amortir sa chute dans le néant. _Elle n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde._ Elle ne vit pas le regard rempli de satisfaction de Saori.

La blonde déambula dans les rues bondées de Suichi, le village, le regard vide d'émotion. Elle ne voyait plus rien devant elle. Elle s'arrêta seulement quand Konan lui prit le bras. L'Akatsukienne semblait affolée.

« Maude-chan! Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle! Tu ne m'ente… »

« Je retourne à la cachette. », fit sèchement Maude sans lui accorder un regard.

Elle voulait pleurer en paix. La blonde se défit de l'étreinte de Konan et disparu dans la foule. La nukenin regarda devant elle, une mine d'étonnement sur le visage. Depuis quand Maude était-elle si froide? Elle était certaine qu'une journée de magasinage lui ferait du bien. La bleue lui avait même acheté une camisole bleue! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre…

Mais Konan était quelqu'un de déterminée. Elle n'était pas la coéquipière de Nagato pour rien! Lui qui se faisait appeler Pein pouvait vraiment être d'une humeur massacrante pendant longtemps. Elle bomba le torse, fit volte-face et marcha avec le pas fier là où que Maude revenait. Que vit-elle?

Saori revola quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'Itachi recevait une de ses gifles. La joue rouge, les sharingans allumés, il regarda Konan d'un air méchant.

« Que veux-tu? », siffla-t-il.

Konan enfonça son index entre les côtés d'Itachi.

« Je te rappelle que tu as une petite amie! », s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. « Et elle t'a vu avec cette...pute! Tu es sensé lui rester fidèle! »

Le renégat enleva d'un mouvement sec la main de sa compagne.

« Je me fous de cette idiote. », dit-il froidement. « Et je me fous de toi. Mêle toi de tes affaires, imbécile. »

« C'est pas parce qu'elle a refusé tes avances que tu dois la détester! Maude n'est pas une pute! Aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas toujours couché avec! Et puis, elle dort dans le même lit que toi, malgré elle, et… »

« La ferme! De toute façon, je vais la tuer. »

Ce fut comme une gifle pour Konan. Itachi la repoussa et disparu à travers la foule, ne se souciant nullement de l'état de Saori.

OooO

En entendant le bruit du claquement d'une porte, Deidara décida de venir voir qui était entré. Il pourrait peut-être énerver Maude, si c'était elle. Laissant sa cape d'Akatsuki dans le salon, l'artiste ne fit pas deux pas qu'il fonça presque sur la blonde.

« Hey! Maude, tu ne regarde pas quand tu… »

Il coupa net sa phrase. Il venait de croiser le regard de la jeune végétalienne. Un regard absent…

« Pousse toi, Deidara », fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle ne le laissa même pas répondre qu'elle s'enfuit dans un corridor. Deidara haussa les sourcils. Elle était bizarre… Bah! Elle avait sûrement vu une araignée géante. Il se mit à siffloter en songeant à une farce qu'il pourrait lui faire quand elle aura reprit ses esprits. À moins que… Un sourire sadique lui traversa le visage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'Itachi entra à son tour dans la maison. Deidara resta figé quand le renégat passa à côté de lui, kunai à la main. Il comprit tout de suite…

Un cri d'effroi lui glaça le sang. Puis une porte claqua. Maude se laissa glissé le long du mur. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

'' Je ne suis qu'une idiote!'', pensa-t-elle. '' Itachi n'est pas un gentilhomme. C'est un nukenin! Il n'aurait jamais pu être mon petit ami. Je…j'ai cru que mon rêve serait réalité.''

Un sourire macabre lui traversa le visage. Elle se releva alors que la porte qu'elle avait barrée s'ouvrait à voler, laissant apparaître un Itachi aux sharingans sortis.

'' Je vais mourir'', songea Maude. '' Des mains de l'homme que j'aime. Que j'ai aimé.''

Elle fit face à son destin. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Non. Et puis, Éliane et Élizabeth aussi allaient mourir. Car elles n'avaient pas d'affaire dans ce monde, tout comme la jeune femme. Maude le savait. Elles n'avaient pas découvert le moyen de rentrer chez elles, alors elles allaient être tuées. Ainsi va la vie.

« Tu n'as pas peur de crever, Maude-chan », susurra Itachi en s'approchant de son ex.

« La ferme et tue moi. J'en ai rien à foutre de la vie », dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Fais en sorte que ce soit rapide. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon ange. »

Itachi parcouru rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et leva son kunai devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Il la détailla une dernière fois du regard.

« Dommage, trésor. Tu étais très jolie, malgré ton manque de poitrines. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te démembrer après ta mort. Je pourrais peut-être garder quelques morceaux de ton organisme. Je sais pas moi… ton cœur par exemple. »

« Mon cœur ne t'appartiens plus », répondit sèchement Maude, dégoûtée.

Itachi sourit. Maude se mit à ressentir des picotements douloureux dans tout son corps. D'un mouvement rapide, le renégat enfonça son arme dans l'endroit où se trouvait la poitrine de l'adolescente. Maude ferma les yeux, attendant le choc du coup.

XxxX

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

Éliane soupira. Elle marchait depuis une bonne demi-heure dans ce labyrinthe de corridor et n'avait toujours pas trouvé Orochimaru.

« Tu es sure que tu peux le trouver seule », railla Tayuya qui s'amusait à lui faire perdre la face depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le repère du serpent.

« Oui », affirma la jeune femme, déterminée.

La quatrième soupira, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Éliane allait souffrir. Pas uniquement car elle ne l'aimait pas, car elle avait volé la place de la rousse dans les favoris du maître. Tayuya avait fait exprès pour que le serpent ne soit pas dans le repère. Malheureusement, un acte mathématique vint déjouer son plan rempli de déduction et de logique.

« Kabutooooooo-kun », s'exclama El en voyant le grisounet à lunette à l'intersection d'un corridor.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« Aurais-tu vu Orochimaruuuuuuuuuu-sama? »

Kabuto répondit par l'affirmative. Son maître venait de rentrer et désirait voir Tayuya pour soit disant l'engueuler. La rousse déglutit. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite d'ici. À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que la voix très tendre du serpent lui parvint aux oreilles.

« TAYUYA! »

Orochimaru apparu devant elle, la mine sévère. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Éliane lui sautait au cou.

« Maîîîîîîître! », s'écria-t-elle.

« El…ce n'est pas le moment vois-tu… »

« Mais maîîîîîîîître! »

« El », dit froidement Orochimaru.

Éliane eut un frisson glacial qui lui traversa l'échine. Elle recula sans protester et s'enfuie dans un couloir. Elle pouvait entendre son maître qui criait sur Tayuya car celle-ci avait dit à Kabuto de quelque chose. La jeune femme n'entendit pas la suite car elle s'enferma dans la chambre qui lui avait été donné. L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns courts qui maintenant lui atteignaient l'épaule –ils poussaient à une vitesse effarante depuis quelques temps. Était-ce dû à ce monde? —se laissa tomber sur le lit immaculé, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi le serpent lui avait-il parlé froidement? Et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'antre de celui-ci.

Elle lâcha un bruyant soupire. Elle eut ouvrit son cell. Aucun email. Ses amies l'avaient-elles oublié? Elle tenta de connecter Maude. Aucune réponse. De même pour Élizabeth. Mais que ce passait-il donc? Pourquoi tous ces malheurs s'abattaient sur elle? Pourquoi elle justement? Éliane ferma les yeux. La vie à Oto n'était pas si attrayante que Kishimoto le laissait croire.

Des larmes coulèrent sur sa peau qui palissait à cause du manque de soleil qu'elle subissait.

On cogna à la porte.

« El? », fit la voix d'Orochimaru. « El, tu es là? »

« Gné? »

Orochimaru ouvra la porte, découvrant la jeune femme couchée sur le lit blanc. Il s'approcha doucement du corps de l'adolescente de seize ans. Elle lui lança à peine un regard avant retomber dans ses pensées sombres. Il s'assit sur le lit.

« Que fais-tu? Tu boudes? »

« Non, je fais semblant. »

« El… »

« J'attend que le vortex spatiaux temporels qui m'a ramené à ma chambre me reprenne et me ramène dans la cuisine, car je crois que je pourrais manger un rhinocéros. Il faudrait aussi attendre que les Martiens reviennent de leur promenade sur Jupiter. »

« El… »

« Je sais, je sais. J'ai la tante la plus excentrique en ville. Tu n'as pas vu sa maison. Les couloirs, on dirait l'Égypte! C'est elle qui m'a appris à débiter des conneries de tout genres. Elle s'appelle Andromède, mais son vrai non, c'est Ginette »

« EL! », s'impatienta Orochimaru. « Cesse de parler et écoute moi! »

Éliane se tut. Elle fixa toujours le plafond de ses yeux noisette, tentant d'oublier par tous les moyens la présence trop proche du serpent pervers à ses côtés.

« Mais qu'es-tu? Tu agis comme une idi… »

« Fini les gentils sannins pervers? »

« Je ne suis pas un pervers, premièrement. Et puis, tu n'es qu'ici car ton corps m'intéresse. Tu es vraiment stup… »

« Hentai! », hurla Éliane. « J'avais raison, tu n'es qu'un Hentai! D'abord Sasuke, ensuite moi! »

Hentai : Pervers.

Orochimaru gifla Éliane. Celle-ci, étourdie, s'effondra sans connaissance sur le lit. Il se pencha vers elle, glissa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de sortir de la chambre. Sur le cadre de la porte, il se tourna pour regarder le corps de la jeune femme, avant de demander à Kabuto de venir la chercher pour en faire des expériences. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

XxxX

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

Élizabeth marchait en compagnie de Temari dans une route de Suna. Elle rangea son cell dans sa poche. Bien sur, elle n'avait reçu aucun email de ses amies. La joie!

Temari entra dans une étrange maison—les maisons étaient toujours étranges à Suna—et pria son amie d'entrer. Élizabeth avait à peine fait deux pas dans l'immeuble qu'une rafale de sable l'envoya valser dans les airs.

« De quel droit permets-tu de l'emmener ici », cria Gaara en poussa sa sœur hors de la maison.

Élizabeth, sonnée, ne répondit pas, de même que Temari. Gaara leva la paume vers la pauvre chinoise. Elle ne se débattit même pas. Un étrange picotement lui parcourait le corps.

« Sabaku sousous! », annonça le jinchuuriki.

Son sable se referma dans le vide.

XxxX

Maude s'effondra sur le sol, avant de sentir son amie aux cheveux noirs pousser une plainte de douleur. Elle tourna son visage pâle vers Élizabeth.

« Que fais-tu ici? », murmura-t-elle alors qu'une terrible migraine martelait son crâne.

« Je sais pas, au dernière nouvelle, je me faisait tué par Gaara »

« Idem pour moi. »

« On est au paradis? »

« On est pas supposée être en enfer »

« Ha ouais. »

Un cri de terreur semblable à celle d'une jeune Éliane tombant du ciel fit lever le regard des deux amies vers le haut. Une jolie brune manquait de s'écraser sur elles. D'un même mouvement, elles roulèrent d'une direction opposée et laissèrent le dos d'Éliane dire un bonjour au sol.

« Aie. », fut la seule réponse de la brunette.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des douleurs, très chère », susurra Élizabeth qui tourna sa tête vers sa copine.

En vol d'oiseau, on voyait trois silhouettes étendues sur le sol. Une portant des vêtements trop grand pour elle, une autre avec un chaperon rouge et une immense scie et la dernière en vêtements beiges sexy.

Elles étaient revenues chez elles…

XxxX

**La fin… tralala! Et la fic est bientôt fini. Lalala. Dans quelques chapitres. Trouloulou. Lapi lapa.**

**Reviews?**


	6. De retour à la normal

**Kikou! C'est moi pour le chapitre 6! C'est bien non? Nos tarées sont de retour chez elles!**

**PS : Les villes n'existes pas dans la vrai vie. Pas besoin d'aller chercher votre carte géographique. XD!**

**PS2 : Chez Élizabeth, quand elle parle avec sa famille, c'est toujours en chinois, mais je l'ai traduit pour votre confort personnel.**

**De retour à la normal**

** XxxX**

« Poussez-vous! », grogna le policier aux journalistes qui essayaient par tous les moyens de photographier les trois jeunes filles.

Maude, Éliane et Élizabeth se cachèrent le visage devant les flash incessants des caméramans et des questions que les hommes et les femmes leurs bombardaient. Après êtres disparues durant un mois entier, le trio revenait saines et sauves chez elles. Un homme avait appelé la police après avoir remarqué les trois femmes couchés sur le sol graniteux d'un supermarché.

Le policier fit asseoir les jeunes filles sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

« Qui vous a enlevé? », demanda-t-il en prenant place près du volant. « Mme Émond a signalé votre disparition quand elle est montée dans votre chambre, Mlle Maude. D'après elle, la chambre était dans un état épouvantable. Comme si une tornade avait passé la chambre au peigne fin. Il hésitait pas, le kidnappeur. »

Maude, Éliane et Élizabeth ne répondirent pas. Qui les croiraient? Elles passeraient à l'asile.

« Pas très bavardes on dirait, hein? »

« On veut juste rentrer chez nous. », maugréa Éliane. « Rentrer à Belle-de-jour en paix. »

« Sorry de vous dire que vous devriez passer par le poste de police avant. C'est à Rose-Champagne qu'on vous a retrouvé, c'est donc ici que vous allez passer votre interrogatoire. »

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges. Belle-de-jour se nommait ainsi grâce aux fleurs portant ce nom qui fleuraient la région. Quarante ans plus tôt, on aurait cru que ce serait une ville fantôme. Uniquement des vieillards y vivaient. Mais Xavier Émond, le grand-père de Maude, avait vu le bon potentiel de la ville et avait réunit une centaine de gens pour construire une usine de fabrication de métaux. Belle-de-jour s'était donc repeuplée.

Rose-Champagne, elle, s'était plutôt battît environs quatre siècles plus tôt, lors de l'arrivé des côlons français. La ville était très pratique pour couper du bois, car ses alentours en débordaient.

Élizabeth soupira et regarda le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. À se demander s'elle rêvait. Mais pourquoi donc étaient-elles revenues dans leur monde normal? Un monde ennuyeux et routinier. Elle voyait déjà sa belle-mère l'engueuler pour lui reprocher sa longue absence alors qu'elle n'écouterait même pas un mot, son père se mettre à pleurer. Ses beaux-grands parents la gronder et son demi-frère de bébé gâté lui voler toutes ses coffee crisp. Injustice! Sa vie à Suna à enquiquiner Gaara était si douce, si agréable! Mais était-ce réelle? Avait-elle vraiment vécu ce moment troublant dans un peu différent du sien?

« Éli », chuchota Maude assez bas pour que le policier ne l'entende. « Tu crois qu'on a rêvé… N'était-ce que nos fantasmes qui se sont révélés? »

« Tu as mis de la drogue dans nos verres de jus? », demanda Éliane sur le même ton.

« Non »

« Alors on a pas rêvé »

''Et Orochimaru n'a que profité de moi'', déplora intérieurement la jeune femme.

Elle rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Ses yeux noisettes parcoururent l'extérieur. Orochimaru… Mais pourquoi donc?

Le chauffeur fit un virage serré et Élizabeth et Maude se plaquèrent brusquement contre Éliane. Celle-ci suffoqua. Elle repoussa la blonde qui se trouvait au milieu. Mais la chinoise ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle tassa Maude vers la brune qui répliqua aussitôt. Le teint de la fille aux yeux bleus vira au violet. Mais ce qu'elles étaient lourdes ses amies! Elle sortit ses coudes et les repoussa d'un coup sec.

« Z'avez fini ou quoi?! », s'exclama Maude, furieuse.

D'un regard, Éliane et Élizabeth décidèrent du futur. Elles bondirent sur la blonde et l'écrasèrent le plus qu'elles pouvaient. Excitée, la jeune fille donna un coup de coude sur Élizabeth. Celle-ci se plaqua contre la porte, étouffant sur le poids de ses deux meilleures amies.

« À l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaque! », hurla Éliane, oubliant quant tant que l'aînée du groupe, elle devait être plus réservée.

La bagarre s'accentua, chacune voulant écraser sa voisine.

'' De vrais gamines '', songea le policier en souriant. Il songeait évidemment à ses enfants encore petit. « Hola les filles! On est arrivé. »

Éliane, Élizabeth et Maude arrêtèrent nette leur jeu. Déjà? Elles s'époussetèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Elles suivirent le policier à l'intérieur de la bâtisse blanche. Elles saluèrent d'un bref mouvement de tête les autres personnes présentes et entrèrent dans une salle où se trouvait deux hommes. Les trois filles s'assirent prudemment.

« Je suis l'inspecteur Wakson et voici mon collègue Bridgewel. », commença le plus grand des hommes. « Je veux savoir votre version des faits. Des personnes soupçonnent une fugue alors que vos parents proclament que vous avez été enlevé. Qu'elle est la vérité, mesdemoiselles? »

Elles se turent quelques minutes. Les détectives crurent qu'elles maîtrisaient leurs sentiments pour mieux expliquer. Élizabeth fut la première à parler :

« Trois hommes sont… », mentit-elle. Elle fit semblant de renifler de peur. « Ils sont entrés dans la chambre et…et… »

« Ils nous ont pris par les cheveux », poursuivit Éliane en comprenant le plan de son amie.

« Que vous ont-ils fait par la suite? », les pressa Bridgewel.

Maude éclata dans un faux sanglot très convainquant. Élizabeth la tapa amicalement dans le dos.

« Ils ont menacé de…de nous violer si nous ne les suivons pas! », pleura la blonde en suivant l'exemple de ses partenaires de comédies.

« À quoi ressemblaient-ils? », demanda Wakson plus calmement que son compatriote.

L'image de Gaara apparut dans l'esprit d'Élizabeth. Elle réprima un sourire triste. C'était le moment de se venger de lui!

« Il y…y avait un rouquin aux yeux verts », se plaignit-elle. « Il avait un tatouage qui signifiait cœur sur le front. Le deuxième… »

« …avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus », continua Éliane.

L'histoire devenait de plus en plus crédible en mesure que les filles parlaient. Elles décrivirent de nombreuses scènes violentes auxquelles elles n'avaient évidemment pas participées. Au bout de deux heures, à cour d'idées, elles arrêtèrent de parler. Maude sécha ses fausses larmes et fit son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les inspecteurs avaient tous gobés l'histoire! Élizabeth et Éliane semblaient être dans le même état qu'elle.

Les trois jeunes filles se levèrent et suivirent de nouveau le policier. Elles entrèrent dans la voiture, et Maude prit soin de ne pas s'asseoir au milieu, laissant la place à Éliane qui ronchonna. La voiture traversa la ville et se rendit à Belle-de-jour. Après une bonne vingtaines de minutes, il s'arrêta devant la maison de la brunette au 232, rue du Sphinx.

C'était une maison ordinaire aux murs de briques et aux fenêtres carrées. Éliane débarqua du véhicule et entra chez elle. L'intérieur était spacieux, aux couleurs de terres et de ciels, à l'odeur du pain fraîchement fait. Elle était composée de deux étages : le rez-de-chaussée qui contenait la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger et une toilette. Le deuxième étage était réservé aux chambres et à la salle de bain.

Éliane enleva ses souliers en espérant de tout son cœur que sa mère dormait encore pour travailler le soir. Malheureusement, Mme Duchenne était levée. En entendant la porte claquer, elle lâcha son regard de la télévision, se leva du sofa marrons et se précipita à l'entrer. Quand elle vit sa fille unique, les larmes lui coulèrent des yeux.

« Éliane! », s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de la jeune adolescente. « Ma pauvre chouette! Mon amour! Mon ange! »

Éliane tenta désespérément de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère. Après plusieurs minutes, elle réussi à atteindre sa chambre.

Tiens, le bordel était toujours présent. Elle haussa les épaules et s'étendit dans son lit au matelas moelleux et aux couvertures jaunes poires. Ses pensées étaient, comme toujours, fixées sur Orochimaru. Que faisait-il en se moment? S'inquiétait-il pour elle? Comme ses cheveux soyeux et ses yeux dorés lui manquaient! Elle avait tellement besoins de lui, de sa présence, de son odeur. Éliane était en manque totale d'un serpent pervers. Elle tourna son visage vers le côté. Un cadre contenant une photo s'y trouvait sur la table de chevet. Un homme aux cheveux bruns enlaçait une femme rondelette aux yeux pâles, alors que la fillette, souriante, tenait dans ses bras un petit chat noir.

Son père…mort quatre ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. Éliane soupira et se leva. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et fit couler la douche. Elle avait besoin de se détendre. Que se détendre.

XxxX

La voiture continua son chemin. Élizabeth et Maude soupirèrent, redoutant la réaction de leurs parents respectifs. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta devant un immense manoir. Le manoir Émond. Les parents de Maude étant très riches grâce à l'usine, ils n'hésitaient pas à le montrer. La blonde en avait ras-le-bol de sa richesse. Elle enviait chèrement ses amies qui vivaient normalement. Où leurs familles ne cherchaient pas désespérément _l'excellence._

Maude descendit du véhicule et marcha d'un air morne jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Elle tapa le code pour ouvrir la porte. Elle entra chez elle, soupira, et enleva ses chaussures. Ses parents capoteraient s'il n'y avait qu'une seule tâche de poussière dans la maison.

Un petit garçon de douze ans fit son apparition devant elle. Il avait des courts cheveux roux frisés et des yeux aussi clair que ceux de sa sœur aînée. De petite taille, il était menue comme tout enfant de son âge.

« Vas-t-en, Tristan », siffla Maude, ne voulant pas que son frère ne fasse de commentaire, surtout sur sa tenue trop grande pour elle. « Et ne dis surtout pas à Maman que je suis rentrées. »

« En échange de… », la nargua le gamin.

« Je te rend tes jeux vidéos »

Il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête et détala dans les nombreux couloirs richement décorés du manoir. Maude soupira et, sur la pointe des pieds, marcha jusqu'à l'escalier principale qui menait aux chambres.

La maison, richement décorés, comportait quatre étages. Le sous-sol où se trouvait les salles de réunion de Olivio Émond, le père de Maude; le rez-de-chaussée comportant la cuisine, le salon, la salle de séjour, le hall d'entrée, plusieurs toilettes et salles de bains et la pièce où se trouvait le piano obligatoire des membres de la famille; l'étage des chambres où se trouvait aussi la pièce de lavage et de nombreuses salles de jeu; et enfin, le dernier étage qui regroupait les plus belles pièces de collections et photos de la famille et une pièce où Ramaya Émond, la mère de Maude, jouait au bridge ou à toutes sortes d'autres jeux étranges. La blonde soupçonnait même sa mère de regarder des films pornos.

« Miss Maude! », s'exclama une douce voix féminine. « Oh my god! You're…you're… »

Milicia Noara, la nanny, ne parlait pas un mot français. Maude lui assura gentiment que tout allait bien et regagna hall.

C'était un pièce immense au plafond haut et à la moquette pourpre qui décorait le plancher. Les murs crèmes débordaient de vases, de chandeliers et de statut de toutes sortes. Des tableaux d'une valeur inestimable brillaient de milles feux.

« Je hais ce monde. »

Elle monta l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Elle était grande, aux murs verts foncés et un lit de princesse aux dras blancs. Maude avisa le bureau immaculé où se trouvait son ordinateur portable. Devant celui-ci se trouvait une chaise moelleuse dont la couleur se confondait à celle d'un mur. Une télé plasma, une garde-robe et une porte pour une salle de bain complétaient l'ensemble.

« Je me sens vide dans ma chambre. »

Elle s'effondra sur son lit. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Itachi…

Elle éclata en sanglot.

XxxX

Étant seule dans la voiture, Élizabeth songea aux derniers évènements avec plus de calme que ses amies. Bien que la vie à Suna soit palpitante, elle ne s'était pas trop attachée aux habitants pour vraiment s'émouvoir de son départ précipité. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était _comment_ elles étaient allées dans ce monde et _comment_ elles étaient revenues. Tout cela la détermination dépassait. Dans l'équipe, c'était elle qui avait l'esprit logique. Éliane avait une mémoire phénoménale et Maude, qui lisait tout et n'importe quoi, possédait de vastes connaissances dans le domaine du paranormal.

'' À nous trois, nous serions peut-être capable de résoudre le problème'', songea Élizabeth, qui se gratta la tête. '' Si le problème est vraiment hors du normal, Maude saura le trouver, Éliane retiendra tout ce qu'il faudra savoir et je ferais les liens entres tous les éléments. ''

La voiture roula sur un nid-de-poule et Élizabeth ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

'' Serait-ce un dieu qui aurait fait cela? Mais pourquoi donc un dieu—ou Dieu—aurait-il transporté trois filles totalement normales et inintéressantes dans un monde de ninja? C'est carrément impossible! Non, ce serait idiot qu'un dieu fasse cela. On ne peut pas sauver le monde de Naruto de toute façon. Alors quoi? Des fantômes? Un phénomène scientifique causé par je ne sais trop quoi? Ou bien, un geste qu'une de nous trois aurait causé et qui aurait provoqué un bouleversement spatiaux-temporel? Peut-être… Bref, j'suis trop fatiguée pour continuer à réfléchir. ''

Elle débarqua de la voiture qui s'était arrêtée depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle entra chez elle, ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses souliers et se faufila dans sa chambre. Murs blancs, lit blanc, plafond blanc, bureau blanc. Tout était immaculé dans la chambre d'Élizabeth. Elle s'effondra sur son matelas et glissa une main sous son oreiller. Les coffee crisp étaient toujours en sûreté.

« Lanna! », cria la voix de sa belle grand-mère en chinois. « Descends immédiatement! »

Élizabeth soupira. Mais pourquoi donc ses beaux grands-parents l'appelaient-ils par son ancien nom chinois? Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine où sa belle-mère préparait le repas. Bien entendu, sa famille se foutait totalement de sa disparition prolongée.

Son petit frère de sept ans, un vrai bébé gâté, trépignait sur la table. C'était un garçon sans cervelle, sans pudeur et sans politesse. Élizabeth prit place près de lui et cassa deux baguettes soudées ensemble. Son père, toujours absent, ne souperait pas avec eux ce soir. Les femmes déposèrent la nourriture sur la table alors que le grand-père s'occupait des bols de riz et de la soupe. Élizabeth n'hésita pas sur le vinaigre qu'elle versa généreusement sur son riz et dans ses plats. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore avoir les lèvres bleus, mais la chinoise s'en foutait.

« T'étais où, Élizapest? », demanda Xu-Lee, son petit frère.

« Dans un royaume où les lapins deviennent dictateurs. »

« Wow! », s'impressionna le jeune garçon.

Élizabeth roula des yeux et continua à manger. Xu-Lee était si idiot parfois. Étrangement, elle fit un lien. Xu-Lee : Rock-Lee. La ressemblance était si évidente!

XxxX

Itachi glissa un kunai dans sa manche. Il lança un regard glacial à tous les animaux qui se trouvaient sur la falaise. Le corps de Kaori gisait près de lui. Une pulsion meurtrière s'était réveillée.

Maude et ses amies avaient tous manigancés depuis le début. Maude devait sûrement appartenir à un village ninja ennemis. Il était sur de ça. La blonde l'avait fait tombé en amour avec elle pour l'espionner et rapporter des informations sur son village. Le pays de l'herbe.

Il fixa les cadavres de chasseurs de déserteur. Pff. Des shinobis du pays de l'herbe. Tous des faibles.

Itachi se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Maude où une de ses copines, il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal.

**XxxX**

**Kikou. C'est la fin du chapitre ! Maude, Élizabeth et Éliane rentrent chez elle et Itachi se promet de les tuer. Prochain chapitre : Nos trois tarées retournent à l'école et le mystère des voyages spatiaux-temporels commence à s'éclaircirent!**

**Reviews?**


	7. When he told me that he loved me

**Déjà pour le chapitre 7? Mais j'avance viiite! J'ai juste trop d'idée pour la suite! Et c'est bientôt la fiiiiiin! Et je vous assure que ce chapitre est plus marrant que le précédant. **

**When he told me that he loved me**

** XxxX**

_Mon école est la plus belle! On l'appelle la maternelle! _Tout le monde connaît cette cantine qu'on chantait tous quand nous étions des gamins. Éliane chantant la même mélodie, sauf avec des paroles différentes : _Mon école est la plus chiante! On l'appelle polyvalente! _Ça faisait bien rire ses deux amies. L'école secondaire de Belle-de-jour se nommait EPBDJ ( École Polyvalente de Belle-de-jour ).

Assissent dans le bus jaune qui les menaient à l'école, les trois jeunes filles s'occupaient comme elles le voulaient. Maude était plongée dans : _Les mystères et les évènements parapsychiques_, un livre qu'elle relisait pour l'énième fois. Éliane et Élizabeth se partageaient l'Ipod Touch de la chinoise en écoutant les nouvelles musiques à la mode, dont « Crushcrushcrush » de Paramore. Éliane semblait mimer une sorte de danse étrange où des mouvement brusques coupaient dans tous les sens en hurlant d'une voix fausse les paroles de la chanson _« That never happen!! __I guess I dream agaiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!»._La chinoise se contentait d'imiter un guitariste remplit d'adrénaline en criant comme une demeurée. La pigmentation de sa peau foncée vira au rouge alors que l'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare dans la respiration sanguine qui emplissait les alvéoles de ses poumons et les oreillettes et les ventricules de son corps, sans compter les veines, artères et capillaires. Les autres élèves étaient habitués à ces étrangetés inhumaines.

« On a quoi en premier? », demanda Éliane, qui rangea l'écouteur du Ipod qu'elle avait dans l'oreille quand la chanson fut finie.

« Math avec Dorothée-sans-pitiée. », chanta Élizabeth avec le beat de la chanson en tête en consultant l'horaire. « Après, on a éducation physique et santé! »

« Eps du veux dire »

« Si tu veux. »

Maude leva son nez de son bouquin.

« On va courir encore? »

« On dirait bien… », soupira la brunette en levant les yeux vers le plafond gris du bus. « Et Miss parfaite va encore nous ridiculiser. »

« Eh! J'ai pas appris à me battre pour que Laetitia me ridiculise! », s'exclama la chinoise, furieuse. « C'est maintenant elle qui devrait avoir peur de nous! »

« C'est la fille la plus populaire de l'école… »

« …Et elle va devenir la MOINS populaire », renchérit Maude en se mettant sur le bord son amie.

Le bus s'arrêta devant la polyvalente, mettant fin à la discussion animée. Elles sortirent du véhicule et, sac de dix kilos contenant manuels et travaux sur le dos, partirent en direction de l'entrée de l'école en évitant scrupuleusement les fumeurs compulsifs et les couples en fusion qui pratiquaient le bouche à bouche qui leurs rendaient la tâche difficile.

L'école secondaire de Belle-de-Jour était bien la seule polyvalente du quartier. Elle était sale et remplie de graffitis. Les élèves n'écoutaient jamais en cour et certains couples en profitaient pour montrer leur passion amoureuse devant le professeur. Heureusement, il n'en restait qu'une année pour nos trois tarées. Éliane, Élizabeth et Maude se trouvaient au cinquième niveau du secondaire. Dans huit mois, elles iraient au Cégep de Bois-Lent-Tour, à Rose-Champagne, pour y étudier les sciences pures afin d'entrer en médecine à l'Université. Maude voulait devenir chirurgienne; Éliane vétérinaire et Élizabeth s'intéressait à la gynécologie. Mais pour cela, elles devaient être des meneuses en Mathématique et en Science! Et ce n'était pas chose simple. Les enseignants en profitaient pour rendre la tâche ardue en leur donnant examens sur examens, devoirs sur devoirs et mauvaises notes sur mauvaise notes.

La cloche sonna. Les trois amies se mirent à courir dans les corridors bondés de la polyvalente.

La journée commençait mal.

XxxX

« Dépêches-toi! », hurla Orochimaru.

Tayuya déglutit. Depuis la disparition d'El, il se mettait en colère pour des raisons idiotes et sans raison.

« Je veux un café noir! Et sans granule! Et que ça saute! »

La rouquine se pressa alors que ses deux jambes bondissaient comme un lièvre pour satisfaire la demande du gros méchant loup. Malheureusement, Lucifer profitait évidemment de la situation : Tayuya trébucha et tomba tête première sur le sol, s'humiliant davantage devant son maître.

« Espèce d'incapable! », s'écrira Orochimaru, se levant de son siège.

Tayuya gémit. Elle se redressa sur ses deux jambes et poursuivit son chemin en direction des cuisines, apeurée. Le Serpent lui faisait vraiment peur.

Sasuke la regarda à peine. Il venait juste de rejoindre le sanin et s'habituait peu à ses sautes d'humeurs. Mais qui était donc El pour avoir troublé autant son « maître »?. Une femme puissante et sexy? Une esclave dont Orochimaru avait besoin? Une pute? Peu importait, car il finirait par l'apprendre tôt ou tard. Il continua à songer à toutes les tortures qu'il ferait subir à son frère, Itachi, pour toutes les douleurs morales et physiques qu'il lui avait causé.

XxxX

« Ouvrez les fenêtres! », hurla Dorothée Mcgomerey. « Ça sens le démuni ici! »

Deux élèves s'activèrent. La prof de math posa violemment les copies d'examens de Noël sur le bureau, faisant sursauter les étudiants qui finissaient leur nuit. Elle fusilla la classe de son regard insondable et furieux, avant que celui-ci s'immobilisa sur les trois filles mystérieusement réapparues après un mois d'absence.

« Mesdemoiselles Maude, Élizabeth et Éliane! DEBOUT! »

Elles sursautèrent et obéirent instinctivement à l'ordre. Dorothée-sans-pitiée était la seule enseignante que les élèvent respectaient. Elle avait passé vingt-cinq ans de sa vie dans l'armée et cette doctrine se faisait cruellement ressentir dans ses cours. Une bonne petite femme de soixante-dix-sept ans, elle possédait une longue chevelure argentée et des yeux métalliques qui vous transperçaient l'âme. C'était un soldat de carrière.

« Votre absence était inconcevable! Inexpugnable! Interrogeable! Stupide! Et surtout, NON MOTIVÉE! »

Maude déglutit, Éliane mordit sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang et Élizabeth cessa de pianoter avec son cell. Dorothée-sans-pitiée était vraiment sans pitiée.

« Il était motivé », répondit la blonde d'une petite voix timide.

La chinoise lui jeta un regard blasé. Quand on retourne à son monde, on reprend ses vielles habitudes. Le professeur leur fit un sermon, avant de remettre les notes exécrables de l'examen de Noël. La moyenne se situait à 14. Puis, Dorothée-sans-pitiée leur donna de longues pages à faire et elle ordonna le silence complet tant que la cloche ne sonnât pas. Assises à leurs places favorites, les trois amies travaillaient en restant les plus muettes possibles, contrairement à leur habitudes de bavasser durant les cours.

Le cell de Maude vibra discrètement sans que le prof ne s'en aperçoive. La jeune adolescente le prit, l'ouvrit, et lu le message qui si trouvait.

Ce soir, 23h00 à la cachette secret des Three Konoichi. Soit présente et apporte feuilles, crayons, lampe de poche, cell et bouffe.

_J'ai envoyé le même message à Éliane._

_Élizabeth._

Leur regard se croisèrent, et Maude acquiesça d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête. Compris! Les _Three Konoichi _représentait le nom du groupe des trois tarées. Et la cachette secrète se réveillait être une tombe profonde dans le cimetière de Belle-de-Jour. Il y avait à cet endroit assez de place pour cinq adultes couchés. C'était petit, mais les tarées s'en convenaient. Habituellement, elles y allaient quand il y avait quelque chose de grave à parler—comme la déception de voir Charles sortir avec Laetitia pendant trois jours. Maude ne douta pas une seconde qu'elles parleraient du phénomène étrange dont elles avaient été victimes plus de deux fois. La blonde comprit qu'elle devrait apporter ses livres sur le paranormal et sur les esprits.

XxxX

Toujours pas là. Pourtant, c'était le cinquième village qu'ils détruisaient, Kisame et lui. Étaient-elles dans le pays de l'herbe? Si non, est-ce que la venue des chasseurs de nukenin était une coïncidence? Sûrement pas! L'histoire de Maude et de ses amies sortaient totalement de l'ordinaire. C'était impossible et improbable. Un autre monde? N'importe quoi. C'était tellement stupide. Mais s'elle voulait vraiment qu'il la croit, elle n'aurait certainement pas inventée une telle histoire…

« Tu songes encore à elle? », railla Kisame.

Itachi posa ses yeux rouges vers l'homme-poisson. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre les sornettes de son compagnon idiot.

« Tu clames la détester, mais chacune de tes pensées est virées vers elle! Ta douce et belle moitié. Arrête de te torturer et avoue que tu l'aimes, malgré le fait qu'elle soit bizarre, folle, colérique, végétalienne, tête de cochon et blonde! »

« Ferme-là, Kisame »

« À l'amûûûûûûr! Des histoires de fillettes? Mon œil! Même le grand « sentimental » Uchiha Itachi n'a su y résister. »

Le nukenin serra les poings. Le goût de frapper son compagnon le démangeait au plus au point. Surtout que celui-ci c'était mit à lancer des papiers contenant le subtile message suivant : _Itachi Maude L'AMÛÛÛR!, by Kisame._ Ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner ici comme des idiots. Les Anbus approchaient à grands pas. Itachi s'empara du bras de son ami en extase de ses conneries et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Il était furieux. Non, enragé. Mais pour qui se prenait Kisame? Il-n'aimait-pas-Maude! Un point c'était tout. Pourquoi aimerait-il une blonde? Et de surcroît disant appartenir à un autre monde encore plus violant avec des _voitures_, des montagnes _russes_ comme le _Tower of Terror _à _Walt Disney. _Des mots si étranges qui n'avaient aucun sens. Et comment ça un pays qui se nomme _Chine_? Et elles prétendaient venir du _Canada,_ en _Amérique. _Et qu'est-ce qu'était un _manga_? Aucun sens, oui, effectivement. De la pure idiotie d'adolescentes tarées possédant de graves problèmes mentaux.

« L'amûûûûr!!! »

« Ça va, busu, on a comprit. »

Kisame se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Alors, tu avoues que tu l'aimes? »

« Je ne l'aime pas »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Itachi grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec ses sentiments. Il n'aimait PAS Maude. Point final! Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre non? Elle était trop idiote avec ses copines sans cervelles. Dire qu'il les avaient aidé dans cette maudite forêt et qu'il avait tenté de l'embrassé…

Dégoûtant. C'était tout simplement dégoûtant. Dégueulasse. Maude ne méritait pas d'être embrasser par un génie comme lui, c'était évident. Pourtant…

XxxX

« Et hop qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain! On fait de petites bulles! On joue au sous-marin marin! »

« Élizabeth, tais-toi! », exigea Éliane, à bout de nerf.

« On peut même plus chanter sous la douche? »

« Non, et grouille! Ça prend pas quarante-cinq minutes se doucher! Tu la prendras après Eps! On va courir de toute façon! »

Élizabeth grommela. C'était certes pas Éliane qui était tombée tête première dans la boue à l'heure du dîner ( déjeuner en France. Habituez-vous, car j'utilise la langue québécoise :P). Foutue restaurant qui se trouvait à un kilomètre de l'école. Trop loin! Et puis quoi? Elles étaient dans les vestiaires vides de Eps qui allait commencer dans dix minutes. Elles avaient tout le temps nécessaire pour s'habiller pardis! Mettre un short et un t-shirt, ça ne prend pas une heure!

Soupirant, Élizabeth sortit de la douche. Elle se sécha un peu avec sa serviette et enfila ses vêtements de sport. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient.

« J'vais courir mouillée », railla la chinoise.

Éliane haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Élizabeth suivit son amie en courant.

« Où est Maude? »

« Dehors »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, avant de rire et de dépasser Éliane à la course

« Première rendue gagne! »

Élizabeth décolla comme une fusée. La brune soupira en traitant la chinoise de demeurée mentale. Ah la la ! C'était pas facile de vivre avec des idiotes pleins les bras. Bah! Au moins, c'était ses amies. Pas de quoi s'en faire.

Orochimaru.

Ah non! Pas encore cette pensée de lui! Éliane savait qu'elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir, alors pourquoi était-il toujours à? C'était stupide. Complètement stupide et sans intérêt. Poutant…

« Élie! GROUILLE! »

« Ouais ouais… »

Elle pressa le pas et sortit à l'extérieur de l'école. Les élèves étaient assis en tailleur devant un tableau. Le prof, M. Voizard, était un grand homme aux pattes d'oies bien sympathique. Éliane prit place près de Maude et d'Élizabeth jeta un coup d'œil. Laetitia riait avec ses clones Jasmine et Fatima.

Laetitia possédait une longue et magnifique chevelure dorée et des yeux d'émeraudes comme personne n'avait vu. Sa peau légèrement bronzé reflétait la lumière du soleil et son maquillage donnait une finesse à son visage. Mais les tarées savaient que derrière ce masque de perfection se cachait une fille hypocrite et totalement stupide. Elles s'étaient haït depuis la première fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, en première année du primaire. Laetitia était juste trop superficielle.

« Aujourd'hui, avant de commencer le cour de RCR, vous allez courir trois tours du terrain de football. Les trois premiers auront compensations de devoir. J'avertirai vos enseignants. »

Brise d'excitation. Laetitia et ses clones se levèrent rapidement et se mirent sur la ligne de départ. Maude, Éliane et Élizabeth haussèrent les épaules et prirent place, suivit des trente autres élèves.

« Partez! »

Laetitia et ses clones décollèrent comme une voiture de course. Étrangement, elles qui avaient toujours été dernières, les trois tarées les rattrapèrent sans grande peine. Pourquoi? Un séjour dans le monde de Naruto et vos muscles et cardio se développent considérablement.

Enragée, la blonde aux yeux verts se mit à courir de plus en plus vite. Pas question qu'elle laisse ses pires ennemis gagner! Son honneur et sa réputation était en jeu. Mais aussi rapide qu'elle fut, elle n'arrivait pas à les dépasser. Impossible! Éliane, Élizabeth et Maude étaient toujours les loosers! L'école avait même explosé de joie en apprenant leur disparition. Mais voilà qu'après un mois, elles revenaient et en plus, osaient l'humilier! Oh que non! Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça! Elles allaient le payer!

Bien sur, ce fut notre trio qui gagna la stupide course. Fier d'elles, M. Voizard leur donna congé de devoir. Éliane sourit en voyant Laetita fulminer dans son coin. Ça lui apprendra à la garce de se croire meilleure que tout le monde.

Puis, le cour d'RCR, réanimation cardio-respiratoire, débuta. À son habitude—comme elle avait toujours fait en troisième année du secondaire—Élizabeth tua son mannequin.

« Non, Élizabeth, trente compressions et deux insufflations », la corrigea Éliane. « Et n'oublie pas de renverser la tête vers l'arrière avec le front et le menton. Non! Ne prend pas la gorge, tu vas la tuer! Il faut dégager les voies respiratoires. C'est ça. Inspire, expire dans la bouche. Inspire, expire. Bien! Maintenant les compressions. N'oublie pas, c'est à la vitesse de cent pas seconde. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13… »

« Mais tais-toi! », s'énerva Maude qui avait tout aussi de misère avec son mannequin. « C'est pas ma faute si t'as réussi. Nous, on est pas capable. »

« Que ferais-tu si ton Itachi s'écroulait d'une crise cardiaque? »

« Je le laisserais crever »

« Méchante »

« Il est con »

« Je sais. Ça fait des années que je te le répète, tata. »

« Un an, depuis que je l'ai connu »

« MAIS VOS GUEULES! », s'écria Élizabeth.

XxxX

Deidara se laisser prélasser devant le bon feu de foyer! Que la vie était belle sans la stupide végétalienne et ses deux tarées d'amies. Pas de trouble, il pouvait manger de la viande se recevoir les regards désobligeants de la blondinette. La belle vie quoi. Il pouvait massacrer tout le monde comme il le voulait, sans problème.

Le chef, assit sur un chaise en regardant d'étranges rouleaux de parchemins, était tout aussi heureux. Il n'avait jamais compris la décision de son meilleur membre de garder une fille aussi faible près d'eux. En fait, seule Konan était malheureuse depuis que son amie avait disparu. Elle affirmait que Maude avait toujours dit la vérité, que c'était une adolescente bien et qu'elle méritait leur respect. N'importe quoi! Qui aurait cru une telle connerie que la blonde et ses amies venaient d'un autre monde. Ridicule.

Pourtant…

Était-ce vraiment si ridicule que ça? Itachi et Kisame—qui était rendu fou, cela va s'en dire—n'avait aucunement retrouvé sa trace au pays de l'herbe qu'ils avaient totalement rasé du Nord au Sud. Personne ne connaissait une blonde tarée, une asiatique folle et une brune malade mentale. Étrange…trop étrange.

Itachi apparut à l'entrebâille de la porte et entra dans le salon du repère de l'Akatsuki. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête à Pein qui le regardait avec curiosité. Toujours pas de nouvelle de la traîtresse aux yeux limpides. Ça mettait Itachi dans une rage sans nom de savoir qu'il était le ninja le plus puissant et qu'il n'était même pas capable d'attraper trois adolescentes. Le soir tombait et les trois hommes restèrent silencieux.

Deidara craqua :

« Putain! Pourquoi cherche-t-on cette gamine?! »

Pein répondit :

« Car elle et ses amies connaissent trop d'information sur l'Akatsuki. Tu as vu quand elle nous a dit, par hasard, qu'on allait tous crever en transmettant les Bijuu dans nos corps? »

« Mwai, mais c'est pas une raison pour la poursuivre sans arrêt. Je pari qu'elle est déjà morte. »

Itachi le regarda d'un coup d'œil. Il se rappelait qu'avant de disparaître, Maude l'avait regarder fixement dans les yeux, attendant le coup qui allait lui être fatalement. Puis, une lumière aveuglante l'avait illuminé et son corps s'était désintégré en une multitude de particule, avant qu'un amas de poussière envahisse sa chambre et s'envola par la fenêtre. Avait-elle été tué à ce moment là? Et ses deux amies aussi?

« Itachi, tu as dit qu'un aura lumineux l'avait enveloppée? », s'étonna Deidara.

Le nukenin aux yeux rouges remarqua qu'il avait parlé tout haut, en voyant les regards inquisiteurs de ses deux compatriotes

« Si »

« Yeah! »

Pein plongea dans ses pensées. Une lumière? De la poussière? Ce pouvait-il que Maude s'était téléportée quelque part? C'était un immense mystère. Il regarda l'émeraude qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Il l'avait trouvé dans la chambre d'Itachi, là où se trouvait les effet personnels de Maude. Il l'essuya un peu. Ce machin, l'émeraude, comment une gamine pouvait-elle en posséder un? C'était très cher.

« Une émeraude? », railla Deidara après que le chef leur fit par de son questionnement. « Yeah! La gamine l'a sûrement volé. Donne »

Pein lui lança. Ce fut une grave erreur.

Car une lumière verte les enveloppa tous.

XxxX

« Livres? »

« Présents », répondit Maude à voix basse.

« Allumettes? »

« Aussi »

« Bois? »

« Oui! »

« Crayons, papiers, effaces? »

« Roger! »

« Cells? »

« Yup! »

« Coffee crips? »

« Éli… »

« D'accord, je me tais », maugréa Élizabeth.

Elle prit le chocolat, déchiqueta l'emballage et fourra le bonbon dans sa bouche. Elle soupira de bien-être quand elle sentit fondre la sucrerie sur son palais.

« L'optimiste voit le beigne, le pessimiste voit le trou, le réaliste voit toutes les calories », fit Éliane avec sagesse. « Tu vas devenir obèse comme un Texan des États-Unis à force de manger autant de sucre, mon amie. »

Élizabeth lui jeta un regard noir. Maude ordonna que la séance de recherche fut ouverte.

« Aujourd'hui, je déclare que moi, humble Élizabeth Marie Chen, ouvre la séance de paranormal et à la découverte du mystère qui nous a emmené dans le monde étrange de Naruto pendant un mois. Je dis, chères amie, qu'on lève les mains et que nous savourons tous à hautes voix la délicieuse saveur de la coffee crips. Cette merveille que Dieu a créé… »

« ÉLIZABETH CHEN! », hurlèrent ses amies. « TAIST-TOI MERDE! »

La chinoise leur tira la langue. Maude prit une chip et Éliane ouvrit une canette de Coke. La blonde prit le livre _Milles et une mystères des téléportation spatiaux temporels. _Elle l'ouvrit et téta les chapitres sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

« Vous savez, je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit un jour », soupira Éliane. « On est trop tarées pour ça. »

« Ne pas se décourager! », s'exclama la chinoise prise d'un délire.

Éliane soupira et baissa les yeux. Les Converses d'Élizabeth était recouverte de boue et de saletés. Et en dessous se trouvait.

« Éli, enlève tes pattes », ordonna la brune. « Immédiatement. »

La chinoise se tassa vers la gauche. Maude les regarda avec curiosité. Éliane déterra un peu le sol et prit délicatement un bout de papier. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Elle passa le papier à la blonde.

Maude Itachi L'AMÛÛÛÛR!, by Kisame.

XxxX

Dans sa malice enfantine, Tristan, le frère de Maude, monta discrètement les marches de l'escalier. Il faisait nuit. Sa sœur était partit et ses parents se trouvaient au restaurant. C'était aussi la journée de congé à la nanny. En gros, il était seul. La blonde ne lui avait toujours pas rendu ses jeux vidéos et il les voulait absolument.

Sa mission était compliquée : entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur et trouver ses jeux sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'il était entré.

Tristan avait beau être un dur à cuir, cette pensée l'effrayait. Maude pouvait être violente quand elle le voulait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans sa chambre. Des playgirls? Des poupées vaudous? Ses jeux en milles morceaux? Ou pire encore…sa chambre rangée.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il posa sa main tremblante contre la poignée de porte. Son cœur battait si vite que Tristan cru qu'il allait exploser. C'était soit il y allait, soit il passa le reste de sa vie sans ses précieux jeux. Mais ça, c'était hors de question! Il ramassa tout son courage et tourna le bout de métal qu'il avait dans sa main. Un millimètre... Un centimètre… La porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Tristan poussa encore un peu. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Il n'était plus si sur s'il devait continuer. Il avait peur. L'horreur se peignait dans son visage. Maude allait le tuer, il en était sur. Sur et certain. Mais c'était ses jeux…Il avait le fameux jeu de drague où il devait séduire des femmes, ou Mario Car aussi!

Il ferma les yeux, et poussa violemment la porte qui claqua contre le mur. Quand il les réouvrit, ses pupilles s'agrandirent de terreur.

Il avait trois hommes dans chambre. Tout trois étaient habillés d'une longue cape rouge. Tristan hurla.

**XxxX**

**Roulement de tambour! TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATATATA! C'est la fin du chapitre 7! Taratata! On devra attendre au 8eme pour savoir la suite. Taratata! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Je l'ai vu, tu l'as vu, il l'a vu

**Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 8! Je crois qu'il y aura plus de 10 chapitre à ce train là, car une autre idée de fin fertilise dans mon cerveau dérangé. Et celui-ci prendra un bout de temps à naître dans l'histoire. Mais bon, je ne suis pas ici pour vous rappelez que cette aventure est sur le point de s'éteindre, mais pour vous la conter!**

**En fait, je parierais même sur 15 chapitres! Juste pour vous! Et une fin heureuse, et une!**

**Enjoy!**

**Je l'ai vu, tu l'as vu, il l'a vu**

**XxxX **

Tristan fit volte-face et dévala les escaliers comme si la mort était à ses trousse. Trois hommes méchants dans la chambre de sa sœur! C'était effrayant! Et un avait des…des bouches dans ses mains! Le garçon sauta les dernières marches des escaliers et bondit vers la porte d'entrée. Apeuré, il courut en direction du cimetière de Belle-de-Jour qui se trouvait à vingt minutes de marche. Il fallait qu'il avertisse Maude.

La seul chose qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il était suivit.

Tristan s'essouffla bien vite. Une crampe se forma au milieu de son ventre et il dût arrêter de courir. Vraiment, il ne se sentait pas en forme. Le manque de jeux vidéos, sûrement. L'image des hommes réapparut dans son esprit et y sema la panique. Un d'eux avait la face bourrée de percing. L'enfant en trembla de peur. Bon mal, moins mal, il se remit sur pied et continua à avancer difficilement en direction du repère des amies de sa sœur.

Il poussa violemment la porte du cimetière. Il y avait un problème. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la cachette favorite de sa sœur.

'' Je vais prendre le risque'', songea Tristan.

« Grande sœur! », appela-t-il. « Maude! T'es là?! »

Il s'inquiétait vraiment. Un cimetière, la nuit, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sympa. Tristan continua à crier son nom.

Itachi ouvrit grand les yeux. Le gamin roux était le…frère de Maude? Et il savait où elle se trouvait? Il frétilla d'impatience en songeant au moment où il allait la tuer. Cette garce et ses copines idiotes. Mais pas si idiotes que ça.

« J'arrive pas à croire que leur monde existe vraiment », s'étonna Deidara, croupit à ses côtés en surveillant l'enfant. « Yeah, c'est génial. »

« Fermez-là. Ce monde est bien étrange et nous ignorons ce que Maude fait ici, mais nous allons pas tarder à le découvrir, et à la tuer », fit Pein.

Tristan continua appeler sa sœur. Soudain, une porte d'une catacombe s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Le gamin se mit à trembler. Il avait peur. Et si c'était les trois hommes méchants? Les larmes lui coulèrent aux yeux.

Maude sortit de la catacombe, les mains sur les hanches. Les mèches bleues qu'elle s'était fait faire la veille brillèrent sous l'éclat de la lune. Soulagé, Tristan sauta dans ses bras en gémissant de frayeur. Ne sachant trop que faire, la jeune femme le repoussa et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Il…Il…Il…Il.. »

« Calme-toi, Tris, calme-toi. T'as vu un fantôme dans la garde-robe de maman, c'est ça? »

Son frère secoua négativement la tête. Son corps tremblait. Maude soupira et lui caressa le dos. Qu'il était chiant, le rouquin. Elle discutait du comment et du pourquoi les gars avaient deux ans de moins de maturité que les filles avec Élizabeth et Éliane. Et voilà qu'il gâchait tout. Elle allait avoir droit à une remarque railleuse de ses copines, elle le savait.

« Il y a trois hommes dans ta chambre! »

Maude fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ces conneries? Une autre joke pour qu'elle lui redonne ses foutus jeux?

« Arrête de mentir, Tris. Dis juste que t'as fait un cauchemar. »

« Non! Je suis entré dans ta chambre et… »

« Tu as osé y entrer! Sale cn! », se fâcha Maude.

Elle l'aurait vendu pour deux sous.

« C'est pas ma faute », pleura l'enfant. « Je voulais mes jeux. »

Il éclata en sanglot. Soupirant, Maude appela ses deux amies qui sortirent à l'extérieur. Éliane éclata de rire en voyant la scène : La blonde qui tentait désespérément de faire sortir un mot de la bouche de son frère. C'était trop marrant. Élizabeth, plus conciliante, s'accroupit près de Tristan.

« Peux-tu nous les décrire? »

« Un…avait des cheveux blonds et…des bouches dans les mains…. », commença Tristan. « Un autre était…couvert de percing et le dernier avait des yeux rouges, mais…rouges sang. Ils portaient tous une cape noir avec des nuages rouges. »

Il eut un long silence. Les trois tarées restèrent stupéfaites. C'était impensable! Itachi, Pein et Deidara, ici? Élizabeth regarda ses amies, fixa le ciel et dit :

« We have to go inside, girls".

Maude et Éliane se regardèrent un moment, avant d'acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête. Empoignant son frère par le bras, la blonde détala dans la catacombe, suivit de près par la chinoise et la brunette. Elles fermèrent la porte.

Pein croisa le regard de ses coéquipiers. Ils n'avaient pas comprit la dernière phrase, mais les trois filles avaient compris qu'ils étaient ici. Deidara fit craquer ses jointures. Un oiseau d'argile s'agita dans sa paume.

« On fait exploser, yeah »

« Non », déclara Pein.

Deidara le regarda avec une mine d'enterrement.

« On entre et on les faits parler »

Deidara le fusilla du regard.

« Pas même une bombe de rien? »

« Non. »

Deidara grommela son mécontentement. Injuste! C'était injuste. Pourquoi le chef l'empêchait-il de prouver la beauté de son art?

À l'intérieur, les trois tarées discutèrent de la problématique. Les trois plus grands meurtriers se trouvaient dans ce monde. Deidara allait sûrement tout faire sauter, Itachi allait les trucider et Pein allait les torturer.

« On fait quoi? », demanda enfin Éliane après un bon moment de silence.

La peur la tiraillait. Était-ce elle ou les membres de l'Akatsuki lui faisait plus peur ici que dans le monde de Naruto?

« On se tire », proposa Maude.

« Ouais, surtout que Dei-Dei peut voler, qu'Ita-chan a le Sharingan et que Pein a le Rinnengan. Brillant ton idée, Mauda, brillant. »

La jeune femme lui tira la langue. Éliane soupira. P't'être que si Orochimaru avait été là, il aurait pu les tenir loin d'elles. Malheureusement, il restait toujours à Oto aux dernières nouvelles.

« Andouille »

Éliane se tourna vers Tristan. Celui-ci se mangeait une volée après avoir insulté sa sœur. Sauf les yeux, rien n'aurait pu déterminer qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. À part peut-être l'attitude…

« Méchante andouille! »

« La ferme, Tris, ou je te jette dehors avec les hommes. »

Le gamin se mit à trembler. Éliane fit remarquer à Maude que s'elle voulait qu'il aie dehors, elle devrait avoir affaire à elle. Pauvre chou. Élizabeth soupira alors qu'une chicane éclata entre les deux adolescentes. Une avait des mèches bleues dans ses cheveux blonds, l'autre des mèches blondes dans ses cheveux bruns. Élizabeth, elle, s'en était fait… blanc.

« Eh, Mauda »

La concernée se tourna vers la chinoise.

« Si tes copains meurtriers nous laisse en vie, tu crois que ta mère accepterait de nous garder nous six chez toi? »

« Nous…six? », s'étonna la blonde.

« On ne vas tout de même pas les laisser dehors! »

Maude et Tristan virèrent blêmes. Leurs mère allait les tuer s'ils faisaient ça! Ils voyaient déjà l'image d'une rouquine aux yeux bleues avec une ceinture dans les mains qu'elle faisait claquer. Brr! Ça donnait froid dans le dos.

« T'es folle! Ça va être pire qu'être tuer par Kisame! »

« Elle est si horrible? », susurra une voix près de la porte.

Les quatres s'immobilisèrent. Élizabeth, qui y faisait dos, se retourna lentement, les yeux grands ouverts de terreur. Sa respiration devint saccadée, ses mains se mirent à devenir moites, des frissons parcoururent son échine, des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

« Ah, Deidara! », fit-elle d'une voix faussement assurée. « Ça fait longtemps hein? »

Ledit Deidara s'approcha d'eux, l'air de rien, et s'assit en tailleur à côté de la chinoise.

« Deux semaines, je dirais. »

Il se tourna vers Maude.

« Je te conseil de ne pas sortir. Itachi a les nerfs à point aujourd'hui. »

La blonde pâlit.

« Alors! Quoi de neuf en m'on absence? », s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

'' C'est truqué'', songea l'adolescente riche. '' Il nous joue la comédie. Le vrai Deidara nous aurait tous fait sauter.''

« On essaie de trouver le comment on est venu dans ton monde, Deidara-san. »

« Ah! Pas facile hein? Ben sachez que Pein a peut-être trouver quelque chose. »

Les yeux ronds des jeunes filles le fit continuer.

« Ben ouais. Une émeraude dans tes affaires, blondinette. »

« Qu'est-ce que tes mains de pervers ont fabriqué dans mes affaires, blondie?! », s'exclama Maude, furieuse.

Deidara leur raconta qu'elles étaient tombées en poussière—enfin, uniquement l'ex-blonde d'Itachi—et que Pein y avait trouvé une émeraude. Quand celui-ci l'avait lancé, tout trois s'étaient vu transporter dans une étrange lumière verte. Ils avaient senti que tout leur être s'était dissocié, avant de réapparaître dans une chambre de fille, avec des photos de Maude et ses amies sur plein de cadre. Itachi avait aussi vu un poster de lui-même complètement déchiré dans une corbeille. Deidara aurait juré que ça avait peiné le jeune génie.

« Une lumière, tu dis? », demanda suspicieusement Élizabeth, son cerveau engourdit se remettant en marche. « Et une émeraude? »

« Ouais. Et Pein m'a dit de venir ici—sans rien exploser, à mon plus grand malheur—pour vous faire parler. Lui, il devait surveiller Itachi qui t'aurais certainement tué. »

« Je vois… »

Maude ferma les yeux. Si Itachi restait dans le mode _Murder _encore longtemps, elle ne pourrait pas survivre dans ce trou.

« Vous pouvez pas trouver un moyen de ramener l'Uchiha dans un état normal? Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie ici! »

« Eh! C'est ton fiancé je te signal », ricana Deidara.

« Mon ex depuis qu'il m'a trompé avec Saori »

Les regards convergèrent vers elle. Élizabeth et Éliane restèrent surprise car la blonde ne leur avait jamais parlé de cela. La tentative d'assassinat, ça oui, mais pas qu'il l'avait trompé. Se voyant dans l'obligation de tout raconter, Maude expliqua à son auditoire la trahison d'Itachi et sa grosse peine de cela. Tristan dormait à point fermé quand elle eut fini son histoire.

Deidara éclata de rire :

« Tu pensais sérieusement qu'Itachi était un saint et qu'il était fidèle? »

Maude le fusilla du regard.

« Petite sotte! C'est un Nukenin, un criminel. Pourquoi aimerait-il toujours la même gamine? Il a dû aimer ton corps, tu l'as repoussé et il est allé voir ailleurs! C'est l'ordre des choses. T'as tellement un caractère de chien que je comprends pourquoi il te déteste. Tu veux tellement paraître la meilleure et la plus parfaite. C'est pas parce que tu es riche que tu peux tout avoir! Vraiment idiote. »

Le visage de Maude s'assombrit. Deidara avait touché une vérité qu'elle refusait de reconnaître et ça lui causait de la peine. Il avait raison. Et ça, c'était un résumé de tous ses défauts.

« Tout le monde n'est pas parfait », la défendit Éliane. « Toi, tu es colérique, arrogant et vaniteux. »

« Quoi?! », s'enragea Deidara en se levant brusquement.

Tristan se réveilla.

« C'est pas ma faute si VOUS êtes tous des tarées! J'aurais dû faire sauter ce trou! », ajouta le nukenin. « De plus, il faut sortir. »

Il pointa la sortit. Maude déglutit, Éliane sentit ses mains devenir moites et Élizabeth frissonna. Cette porte allait les conduire à la potence. Itachi n'aurait aucune pitié…

Pour faire croire à Deidara qu'elle n'avait pas peur, la blonde se leva, tenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Ses amies se regardèrent un moment, avant de l'imiter. Le blond eut un petit rire et ouvrit la porte aussi gracieusement qu'un coup de pied le demandait.

Itachi fit face à son ex. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant des secondes qui semblaient être des heures. Maude ne sortit que du mépris dans ses yeux, alors que ceux de l'Uchiha ne montrait aucune émotion. Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle valait mieux que lui, qu'elle était la plus forte. Elle n 'allait pas ciller, oh non!

Mais Élizabeth, comme toujours, trébucha et tomba sur Maude. La dernière dû se tasser—et ne plus regarder Itachi—pour ne pas se retrouver sur le sol. L'orgueil en mangea un coup.

« On va chez Maude pour discuter », annonça Éliane en ignorant ses amies idiotes. Elle fixa Pein de son regard noisette. « Je crois que ce sera plus simple de discuter dans un sous-sol que dans un cimetière assez louche. »

« Effectivement », dit froidement le chef.

Il regarda son plus jeune. Celui-ci ne cessait de fixer Maude. Pein crut plus sage de les séparer.

« On y va à pied? », demanda curieusement Deidara.

« Non, en auto! », s'exclama joyeusement Élizabeth qui avait son permis depuis cinq mois.

« Allez-y en premier », déclara sèchement Maude. « Je prend ma moto. Ça va aller plus vite et je ne crois pas que Tris veuille rester plus longtemps ici. »

Sans un regard en arrière, elle prit son frère par le bras et le traîna vers la sortie du cimetière. Cinq minutes plus tard, on entendait le vrombissement du véhicule et de son départ rapide vers le manoir Émond. Les amies restèrent silencieuses un moment, surprise par l'attitude de la troisième, avant de diriger les hommes vers l'endroit où se trouvait les deux autres voitures.

**XxxX **

**Je suis désolée de vous dire que je dois couper là! Il y avait une suite mais j'ai perdu mon cahier et j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire trop languir :p! Pas trop trop d'action, mais bon bon… peut-être dans le prochain je vous mettrais un Itachi bizarroïde…aaah! L'amour!**

**Quant aux reviews du genre « S'il te plait, loveitachi! Mets la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite! Je vais mourir! », c'est très gentil ( et super même car ça me donne le goût de continuer!) mais ne passez pas à l'acte à cause de ça T.T! Je vais me sentir coupable, surtout que je suis dans le mode **_**trois tarées **_**ces temps si et que je vais peut-être finir la fic avant les vacances d'été!**

**Merci, merci, merci, et milles merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre un peu sans intérêt et je vous demande de patienter un peu avant d'avoir le prochain, car j'ai perdu mon cahier. C'est la faute de qui? Une chambre rangée! On ne retrouve jamais ses choses quand on l'a rangée et c'est chiant XD!**

**REVIEWS? Puppies eyes.**


	9. Le chiffre trois

**En retard, je sais, comme toujours…mais je me concentre sur Une femme, trois hommes alors j'ai moins de temps pour celle-ci**

**En retard, je sais, comme toujours…mais je me concentre sur Une femme, trois hommes alors j'ai moins de temps pour celle-ci. De plus, je viens de faire la connaissance de Bleach, et Ulquiorra, Szayel et Gin retiennent toute mon attention…Urahara et Yumichika aussi d'ailleurs --!**

**Au fait, j'ai raccourci le nombre de chapitre. Ça sera une fin heureuse, certes, mais disons…comment pourrais-je dire ça…pas dans le style : ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Vous comprenez?**

**Et puis, depuis les derniers chapitres ( tuons Sasukette!) du manga, je suis plutôt maussade. Pour ceux qui lisent les spoils, vous me comprenez sûrement.**

**Enjoy!**

**Le chiffre trois**

**XxxX**

Kabuto entra l'aiguille dans le bras de Sasuke. Il fit un prélèvement de sang avant de poser la seringue dans une espèce de machine grisâtre et poussiéreuse. Il était capital que l'Uchiha reste en santé pour Orochimaru. Sasuke resta immobile. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage pâle. Ces séances de médication devenaient de plus en plus routinier. C'était sûr qu'à la longue, ça devenait énervant! Mais s'il voulait devenir puissant, il devait s'y faire.

Les causes de la raison à laquelle il se trouvait dans cette endroit misérable et peu agréable lui revinrent en tête. Ses muscles se tendirent. Baka d'Itachi! C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il devait impérativement le tuer. C'était un serment qu'il s'était juré quatre ans plus tôt. Puis, une pensée surgit dans son esprit. Est-ce que…

« Kabuto », dit sèchement Sasuke. « Cette…El, avait-elle une copine à l'Akatsuki?

« Si : une à Suna, une chez eux. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. C'est sûr que ça saoul à la fin »

Il prit une voix de fillette :

« Éli est vraiment bizarre. Parfois elle est chiante, parfois elle me surpasse intellectuellement! C'est pas croyable. Et patati et patata. Non mais vraiment! »

Kabuto pouffa de rire. Sasuke resta silencieux, englobant les nouvelles informations qui lui parvenaient. Éli hein?

XxxX

_Journaliste :…trois bombes ont fait exploser deux immeubles pour personnes âgées. Étrangement, les policiers et les enquêteurs de la GRC n'ont trouvé aucuns explosifs. Ils songent aussi à une fuite de gaz et une cigarette, mais pourtant, les tuyaux fonctionnaient normalement. Les cinq cent quarante trois victimes et les deux blessé portent de graves brûlures. Plus de détail dans le journal de vingt-deux heures._

« Deidara, c'est non! », s'exclama Éliane. « C'est non! T'as compris? On ne fait pas exploser des bombes dans ce monde même si l'art c'est supposément beau! »

« D'accord », soupira platement le blond. « Calme-toi. Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis. Même si tu ne comprends rien à mon art, je ne ferais plus sauter des immeubles. »

Éliane fulminait sur place. Deidara était donc si idiot? Tuer des gens dans le monde normal et dans son monde n'équivalait pas à la même chose! Enfin…

« Si tu continus de la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles », se moqua le nukenin.

Éliane poussa un rugissement digne de Tsunade et fit volte-face avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée quatre à quatre. Deidara la regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que je l'aime bien celle-là »

Éliane traversa le salon où elle pouvait entendre la voix de la mère de Maude qui passait un savon à sa fille :

« Comment oses-tu emmener des voyous chez nous? Tu n'as pas honte?! C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé! Tu ne dois pas traîner avec ce genre de saleté. Déjà que je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes mèches bleues… »

Éliane savait évidemment que Maude écoutait son Ipod pendant que sa mère la grondait. La brune roula des yeux et sortit hors de la maison. À peine avait-elle fait deux pas à l'extérieur qu'elle fonça sur le torse de Pein. Habillé d'un jeans et d'un long chandail rouge—les vêtements de l'Akatsuki auraient trop attiré l'attention, surtout des fangirls, mais il faut dire que Pein attire l'attention malgré tout—le nukenin lança un coup d'œil à la brune qui restait là, sans rien faire, sans bouger, son nez contre sa poitrine, immobile.

« Tu comptes rester là toute la journée? »

« Deidara m'énerve », maugréa Éliane.

« C'est ton problème. Bouge. »

Jurant intérieurement contre toutes les personnes célestes qu'elle connaissait, Éliane se dégagea du chef de l'Akatsuki. Elle se rappelait leur première journée dans ce monde. Premièrement, la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans une automobile avait causé un tel émoi que Pein dut frapper Deidara pour qu'il se calme. Ensuite, les membres—même Itachi!—étaient restés sans voix devant les immeubles étranges, les rues en asphaltes, les jeunes de gangs de rues, les marchés et tout le charabia qui composait Belle-de-Jour. Deidara poussât une exclamation quand il vit un panneau publicitaire à côté de l'école primaire de la ville. Il avait cru que c'était un marteau géant spécialisé dans l'écrasement des bâtiments et des nouveaux sacs de chip _Lays _à saveur de ketchup. Lorsque qu'Éliane avait ouvert le garage de chez Maude grâce à un des boutons du véhicule, les nukenins ouvrirent grands leurs yeux à la porte qui se levait toute seul, comme par magie. Mais ce n'était pas tout : ils avaient découverts le fameux Wii branché dans la TV plasma du sous-sol de Maude. Ne comptons plus le nombre d'heures passé là-dessus à tenter de vaincre une petite bestiole dans « The Legend Of Zelda : The Twilight Princess » avant qu'Élizabeth ne leur montre comment fonctionnait la manette.

« Bouge », répéta Pein en constatant qu'elle restait sur son chemin, malgré le fait qu'elle ne le collait plus.

Éliane sursauta.

« Perdue dans mes pensées », marmonna la jeune femme qui lui céda le passage.

Pein roula des yeux et entra dans le manoir.

« Salut Élie! », s'exclama joyeusement Élizabeth en lui donnant une vigoureuse claque dans le dos. « Peinichou veut que je lui montre « The sims » sur le Wii »

« C'est pas LA Wii? », fit la voix de Maude dans la maison.

« Ça se prononce mieux LE Wii »

« Ferme-là, Éli », bougonna Éliane qui s'éloigna d'elle.

La jeune femme marcha en direction du cimetière. Son humeur était massacrante. Elle songeait constamment à Orochimaru. Ses beaux cheveux noirs, sa peau blanche, ses yeux jaunes…Elle enviait Maude qui avait son Itachi avec elle, malgré leurs disputes et le fait qu'ils s'ignoraient cordialement. Ils allaient revenir ensemble : Maude aimait trop le renégat pour ça. Éliane roula des yeux. La vie était chiante. C'est toujours les riches qui ont tout….La jeune femme sinua pendant de longues minutes vers le cimetière, plus vers le campus de l'école. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle dépense de l'énergie sinon elle allait virer folle. Elle s'arrêta au terrain de Tennis. Tiens, un peu de sport lui ferait du bien. Elle s'était laissée allez ces derniers temps et la balance lui rappelait qu'Éliane prenait du poids. Étrangement, Éliane se sentait plus en forme que jamais avec la marque d'Orochimaru.

Orochimaru…

Non! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui. Éliane regarda autour d'elle : pas de gang de rue en vue. Bien. Elle pourrait jouer un peu sans se faire agacer. La jeune femme prit une raquette de Tennis qui traînait et s'acheta une dizaine de balles verdâtres dans un kiosque tout près. Elle entra dans une arène. D'un coup, elle envoya valser une balle à l'autre bout du terrain, sans toute fois faire un out. Puis une autre, et encore, encore, encore... Son esprit était vide de pensée. Ce fut une erreur d'être dans cet état car Éliane para de justesse une balle qui fonçait droit vers sa tête. Surprise, Éliane cligna des yeux.

Habillé d'un chandail blanc et d'un pantalon ample noir, ses sandales aux pieds. Itachi lui faisait face de l'autre côté du terrain, derrière le filet. Ses longs cheveux sombres volaient au vent et il tenait une raquette à la main. Son Sharingan n'était pas présent. Il ressemblait à un ado normal. Un très bel ado.

Itachi lança une autre balle dans les airs et, comme un expert, la frappa avec force et adresse. Reprenant ses esprits, Éliane riposta et l'envoya vers Itachi.. sans un mot, ils se mirent à échanger des coups sans qu'aucun n'est l'avantage, mais Éliane savait qu'Itachi lui laissait des chances. C'était un nukenin de classe S tout de même. Un groupe de fans se regroupa et encouragea le match semblable à celui que Ryuuzaki et Light avaient fait dans le manga Death Note. Les filles sifflaient l'étranger sexy qui restait de marbre.

'' Mais depuis quand Uchiha Itachi sait-il jouer au Tennis? '', songea Éliane en frappa la balle pour la renvoyer vers son adversaire qui n'eut aucun mal à riposter. '' Je doute que les shinobis pratiquent ce sport.''

Au bout de dix minutes, les bras de la jeune femme se fatiguèrent et manquèrent le puissant coup de renégat. Épuisée, Éliane regarda l'Uchiha qui ne bougeait plus, impassible. Il lui fit dos et déposa sa raquette contre la grille. Les fans, déçus, comprirent que les deux joueurs ne feraient même pas un set. La brune suivit Itachi qui marchait les mains dans les poches sans se préoccuper d'elle.

« Eh, Itachi! », l'appela la jeune femme en courant vers lui.

Le renégat daigna à lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Depuis quand sais-tu jouer au Tennis? », continua Éliane, essoufflée.

« J'ai copié le mouvement des autres joueurs ce matin… »

La première phrase complète qu'elle l'entendait dire. La jeune femme se posta devant lui et il arrêta sa marche.

« Je dois te parler. »

XxxX

Sur un toit d'une maison de sable de Suna, un jeune homme regardait le levé du Soleil. Ses cheveux roux se balançaient au vent et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une émotion nouvelle. Comment un Jinchuuriki de treize ans pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'une adolescente de seize ans? Gaara n'en avait pas la moindre idée et chaque journée passée sans Zafara devenait de plus en plus pénible. Il devait la retrouver coûte que coûte sinon il allait virer fou ( c'est déjà arrivé, vieux). Il avait besoin de ses cheveux d'encre, de sa peau mate, de ses yeux en amandes, de ses lèvres rouges…

« Gaara », dit une voix derrière lui.

Le Jinchuuriki se retourna. Devant lui se tenait Sasuke. Ce dernier lui lança un regard haineux dont Gaara avait l'habitude, mais lui montra qu'il ne voulait pas se battre. L'Uchiha voulait juste parler.

« Tu connais Éli? »

« Qui? »

« Éli, une ado au cheveux noirs et aux yeux bridés. »

« Son nom est Zafara et elle est une servante d'Orochimaru », déclara le rouquin sur un ton glacial.

Sasuke parut stupéfait.

« T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même? La mienne est une adicte de…coffa…coffe… »

« Coffee crisp », corrigea Gaara.

« C'est ça! »

« C'est Zafara son nom. »

« Non, c'est Éli. Son amie El l'a dit. Elle t'a menti »

Une fureur anima les pensées de Gaara. On l'avait encore trahi! Une autre fois par une autre personne qu'il aimait. Oh que non, la chinoise n'allait pas sortir indemne! Sasuke arqua les sourcils. Le Jinchuuriki s'énervait rien que pour ça? Comme c'était étrange…Cette Éli n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait exactement quelque chose d'extraordinaire!

'' Ces gamines ont sûrement un pouvoir pour avoir cerné le cœur des trois hommes les plus inflexibles qui soit. Il faut que je les trouve et que je les tues. Orochimaru ne peut plus continuer à avoir cette tête là. Il m'énerve vraiment avec ça. El. Pff, je paris qu'elle lui a menti à lui aussi, ainsi que l'autre. Oui, c'est très probable, voir certain. « El » n'est certes pas un vrai nom. Orochimaru aurait dû s'en douter au lieu de mâter son corps. Vieux pédophile. Je reste uniquement avec toi pour la puissance. Quant à Itachi ( rien que ce nom le mit en colère), je doute qu'il se soit laisser berner. Avec le Sharingan, il peut lire dans ses pensées. Et il n'est pas le genre à tomber amoureux. C'est vrai, il planquait là les filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui, jadis. Hum… ''

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Gaara était partis, le laissant seul sur le toit avec seule compagnie une coccinelle qui ouvrait les ailes pour s'envoler. Sasuke était l'unique personne qui s'interrogeait trop sur les trois tarées.

XxxX

« C'est donc ça ta théorie sur les déplacements spatio-temporel. », comprit Itachi, assis nonchalamment sur une banquette d'un petit café du coin, buvant tranquillement un verre de thé aux bleuets.

« Oui. L'émeraude trouvé dans le linge de Maude est un signe. D'après ce que j'ai lu et trouvé, la poussière de cette pierre précieuse produit des ondes électromagnétiques qui provoquent un bouleversement dans l'espace. Il y aurait eu une fissure entre nos deux mondes que nous aurions traversée accidentellement. »

« Je sais, ne répète pas, imbécile. Mais pourquoi quatre fois? D'abord, vous trois ensembles dans la forêt de Konoha, ensuite chacune séparément, et en même temps vous retournez dans votre monde. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est Deidara, Pein et moi qui sommes pris au piège. »

« Pas quatre, trois. Je crois que c'est un jutsu de téléportation qui nous a emmené dans différent pays de ton monde »

« Trois, comme c'est étrange…. Trois filles, trois voyages, trois nukenins, trois pays… »

( Nda :Trois fics de Naruto…Le liens est pas là XD! Curieux hasard non?)

« Tout un lien…Comme le lien que tu devrais revenir avec Mau… »

« Non! »

Itachi se leva brusquement, furieux. C'était la TROISIÈME fois qu'Éliane insistait sur le fait qu'il devait reprendre sa relation avec Maude. Mais il n'en était pas question! De plus, c'était elle qui ne voulait plus lui parler. Cette gamine prétentieuse l'énervait au plus haut point. Ah, les riches! Ils se croient les maîtres du monde avec leurs argents. Le clan Uchiha en était la preuve.

« Élieee! », s'écria la seule voix qu'Itachi ne voulait pas entendre. « J'ai trouvé quelque chooooooooooose! »

Maude parcourut les rangées vides et se planqua devant la table de son amie, ignorant superbement le renégat qui lui lançait un regard noir. La jeune femme déposa violemment un morceau d'un journal qui datait des années quatre-vingt-dix. Le titre les accrocha aussitôt.

_HISTOIRE DE NINJAS_

_Un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, George Bailey et ses deux amis, Marco Lafleur et Louis Morin, affirment qu'ils ont été « téléportés » dans un monde de ninjas. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient effectivement disparu pendant près de six mois, avant d'avoir été retrouvés sains et saufs dans le stationnement d'un « Second Cup » sur la rue Côtes-des-Neiges à Montréal. _

_« Ils étaient des milliers », déclare George Bailey. « Ils se battaient avec des kunais et des shirukens et utilisaient des jutsus. Quand nous sommes arrivés, c'était la guerre entre Suna et Konoha »_

_…_

_« D'après nos recherches », nous informe Anna Mcffrey, la directrice du département des disparitions de la GRC. « Leur histoire est purement une invention. La '' guerre'' dont ils parlent est en fait présente dans la bande dessinée japonaise ''Naruto'' de Masashi Kishimoto, dont le premier tome est sortit deux mois plus tôt. Nous songeons à un trouble mental de schizophrénie, mais vu qu'ils sont trois, cette conclusion est peut-être donnée trop rapidement. »_

_L'histoire étant peu crédible, la GRC remet cette affaire entre les mains d'Interpol. Étrangement, un cas semble s'est produit en 1945 à Paris. Un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans et ses sœurs jumelles de sept ans avaient eu aussi disparu dans des condition mystérieuse._

(Interpol est un service policier comme le FBI ou la GRC, sauf qu'il est mondial. Certains pays n'utilisent pas Interpol.)

« George Bailey habite à l'Île des Sœurs, près de Montréal. » dit Maude quand ils eurent finis de lire.

« Encore là, ils étaient trois, à Paris aussi », murmura Éliane.

« Trois groupes de trois… », réfléchit Itachi, de plus en plus convaincu que le nombre trois avait un lien avec l'affaire. « Il faudrait allez voir ce George Bailey »

« Vraiment », railla Maude. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait directement depuis qu'il était dans ce monde. « Quel bonheur! C'est loin, l'île des Sœurs. Quatre heures non-stop, sans trafic et en auto. Bravo, Uchiha. On est beaucoup plus proche de Québec que de la métropole ici. »

Itachi lui lança un regard glacial. Éliane sentait une forte tension entre eux. Elle décida d'intervenir.

« Quatre heures ou pas, il faut y aller! C'est peut-être notre seule chance de comprendre ce qui s'est produit. Je ne veux pas finir ignorante, ou passer ma vie à être balancée d'un monde à l'autre! »

À la fin, elle criait presque. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Maude croisa les bras, mécontente.

« TU conduis », fut sa seule réponse.

« On prend le 4X4 de TON père », répondit sèchement Éliane.

La blonde roula des yeux et, d'un pas lourd, sortit du petit café. Elle respira un grand coup d'air froid qui ressortit en buée hors de sa bouche frissonna. Novembre montrait rapidement sa froideur habituelle et ses climats changeant. Le 15¤C du matin se transformait sous la barre des zéros. Une petite tempête de neige s'annonçait pour le sur-lendemain. Déjà…

'' On était au mois d'Août lors de notre premier voyage.'', songea Maude avec un brin de nostalgie. ''Ça semble si proche, mais pourtant si loin…''

Elle marcha durant quelques minutes dans le centre de la banlieue, passant, indifférente, devant les magasins. Itachi passait du bon temps avec Éliane….Maude savait que c'était de la jalousie—même s'elle ne voulait se l'avouer—mais un vide profond s'était formé dans son cœur. Kuso! Maudite putain de Saori, tout était de sa faute. Une brise glaciale fit tressaillir le petit duvet sur la peau de l'adolescente, et ils se mirent au garde-à-vous. Maude resserra sa veste avec ses doigts entourant sa taille.

« Maude! », s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Charles-sa…Charles? Que fais-tu ici? », demanda la jeune femme, les joues roussissant.

Il s'arrêta à ses côtés. Ses cheveux bruns aux épaules se laissaient emportés par le vent et ses yeux verts pailletés d'or étincelaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Il était grand, environs six pieds ( plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts) et musclé, ce qui était normal puisqu'il faisait partit de l'équipe de football américain de Belle-de-Jour. Charles était séduisant et un sourire moqueur régnait toujours sur ses lèvres.

'' Le gars le plus populaire, celui dont toutes les filles admirent, me parle!''

« Oh, uh…je voulais te parler »

Le teint de la jeune femme vira au rouge pivoine tandis qu'elle recevait des regards outrés des fans du jeune homme qui l'attendaient plus loin.

« Je t'ai remarqué depuis un certain temps et…je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi samedi prochain »

XxxX

« Trois personnes en l'an 393 après la fondation Konoha, trois autres il y a dix ans et trois gamines d'il y a quelques mois. Étrange », murmura Sasuke en fouillant dans les nombreuses archives d'Orochimaru.

Il écrivit ces précieux renseignements sur un calepin de note. Il lui fallait résoudre ce problème rapidement. Sans le serpent comme maître, son rêve d'écraser Itachi allait s'effondrer. Et ça, pas question! Sasuke déposa son crayon. Pas grand chose. Mais pourquoi tant de mystère sur ces phénomènes? Le plus intéressant qu'il possédait était un rubis trouvé dans les vêtements de cette El. Sasule l'avait examiné sous tous ses angles, lumière ou non, il l'avait passé sous rayon X, sous le microscope, mais rien! Pas de chakra ou quelconque pouvoir surnaturel. Uniquement une pauvre pierre précieuse écarlate. Le jeune garçon avait été déçu, mais il ne lâchait pas la piste. Il était convaincu que le rubis avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de cette El, et même des deux autres filles.

Il devait réussir.

XxxX

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil vers une Maude renfermée, mais dont les joues étaient écarlates. Ils venaient d'apprendre qu'elle allait s'encoquiner un Charles dans cinq jours. Deidara avait éclata de rire en lançant une grimace à Itachi sous le signe : « Ta p'tite copine se trouve un nouveau chum! ». Le renégat n'avait pas réagit. Il était resté indifférent même s'il bouillait intérieurement. Il n'avait que les filles pour faire des idioties de ce genre. Sortir avec un AUTRE garçon juste avant de partir! Pff.

« Maude, t'es vraiment chiante. Y'a plus important que ce con dans la vie », s'énerva Élizabeth. « On dirait que tu te fous de ce qui nous arrive! »

L'adolescente blonde lui lança un regard glacial, et la chinoise se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas tout dit ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Mais qu'est-ce que Maude avait changé! Pourquoi donc? Il fallait qu'elle retourne avec le glaçon Itachi. Peut-être pourrait-il arranger son caractère d'enfant gâté.

« On est pas obligé de partir à la seconde près! », s'ingurgita Maude qui se leva brusquement de son siège. Elle échappa son verre de vin sur le sol, tâchant ainsi la moquette blanche. « Ce George peut bien attendre une semaine ou deux! »

« Je ne veux pas rester ici! S'il peut nous aider, autant y aller maintenant », se fâcha Pein qui lui aussi se mit sur pied.

« Alors vas-y, mais sans moi »

« Oh, arrête de faire ta snob », maugréa Élizabeth.

Elle s'enfonça dans le matelas tout en savourant l'effet de son insulte auprès de Maude qui ravala son commentaire. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait cela et elle sentir son cœur se serrer. Chaque battement lui prodiguait une horrible sensation dans son corps, comme s'il lui versait de l'acide brûlant. Maude respira un bon coup et ses yeux parcoururent les visages des autres personnes présentes. Son regard croisa celui d'Itachi et sa souffrance augmenta. Il possédait une lueur courroucée.

« Au revoir », dit sèchement Maude.

Elle contourna Pein et monta les escaliers. Elle parcourut rapidement le grand hall. La jeune femme ignora sa nanny qui tentait de dissuader Tristan de prendre une chaise pour aller chercher une crème glacée dans le congélateur. À l'extérieur, il neigeait. Maude s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer en paix.

Au sous-sol, le silence prit.

« Tu l'as vexé », constata Deidara.

« Fallait lui dire la vérité en face. Je suis tannée de son attitude snobinaire et égoïste. », dit Élizabeth qui croisa les bras.

À ses côtés sur le divan immaculé, Itachi ferma les yeux.

« On part quant? »

« Demain matin »

XxxX

Un saphir? Pourquoi cette Zafara—ou Éli—avait-t-elle laissé un beau saphir dans ses affaires, chez lui, à Suna? Comme c'était étrange…

XxxX

« Elle arrive avec les nukenins », murmura une voix.

Une main d'homme se posa sur son épaule. George arrangea ses lunettes rondes. La quarantaine faisait son arrivée. Il tapota l'épaule de Marco.

« Oui, Marco-kun, tu as raison, comme toujours »

« Alors, allons chercher Louis-kun »

**XxxX**

**Hey! Hey! Je trouve que Sasukette fais vraiment pitié…il cherche lui-même des réponses. Pôôôôvre chou! ( Faudrait que l'A.S vienne le tuer…oups! J'ai riiiiiiien dit.). Le chapitre est un peu moins drôle, mais le prochain serra plus du Dei-dei powa! Yeaaaah!**

**Reviews?**


	10. Comment se péter la gueule pour les nul

**C'est fou ce que je manque de motivation pour cette fic. Mais bon, je la continue pour les fans ( et parce que je déteste ne pas finir une fic). Merci pour les fidèles et vraiment désolée pour mon BIG retard. **

**Itachi powa! ( Toujours, il a pas quitté mon cœur ce p'tit amour!)**

**Dédicace à Miuya, même si Orochimaru ne sera présent que dans le prochain chapitre :P**

**Changement de forme de dialogue pour plus de facilité sur mon New Word 2007 trop compliqué pour mon cerveau dérangé.**

**Enjoy!**

**Comment se péter la gueule pour les nuls.**

**XxxX**

La voiture sursauta quand elle frappa de plein fouet un nid de poule. L'aube ne s'était pas encore levé et Élizabeth somnolait dans la troisième banquette du Jeep, la tête contre l'épaule de Deidara qui n'était pas plus réveillé qu'elle. Quatre heures venaient de s'écouler après les douze coups de minuit et on se demandait bien comment Éliane faisait pour conduire. Du Red Bull, sans doute. La Jeep se facturait en un gros camion verdâtre, presque gris, contenant sept places ( deux en avant, deux au milieu et trois à l'arrière) où tout le monde pouvait s'asseoir confortablement. Pein se trouvait au côté d'Éliane, en temps que passager, et ses yeux regardaient curieusement cette machine polluante très peu utilisée dans son monde. Itachi, derrière lui, observait le paysage qui défilait à cent-vingt kilomètres à l'heure, ignorant superbement Maude à sa gauche qui boudait dans son coin. Deidara et Élizabeth finirent par s'endormirent à la dernière rangée.

-Il nous reste encore deux heures, dit Éliane en consultant sa montre.

Et elle reçut un « humpf! » bien appuyé de la part de la blonde. La brunette roula des yeux.

-On était vraiment obligé de partir à deux heures du matin?, demanda Maude d'un ton agacé.

-On était vraiment obligé de te laisser vivante?, rétorqua Pein.

Un gros silence s'en fit et Deidara en profita pour bâiller bruyamment, réveillant du même coup une Élizabeth aux yeux bouffis.

-Encoooore loin?, maugréa-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Quelques centaines de kilomètres encore, répondit Éliane.

Maude remarqua un petit détail :

-Si ce con avec sa Ferrari n'arrête pas pour son Stop, avec la vitesse à laquelle il va, on a une collision à coup sûr.

-C'est une Mercedes, corrigea Élizabeth qui regarda vers l'ouest pour observer la voiture blanche. Une 2007 je crois.

Éliane s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle posa plutôt brusquement son pied sur la pédale de frein.

CRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHH!

La Mercedes venait de faire une collision latéral avec le Jeep, projetant des débris dans tous les sens en faisant revoler les malheureux qui n'avaient pas mis leur ceinture de sécurité. Le Jeep fit un tonneau de plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter finalement à l'envers, sur le toit, tandis que la Mercedes dérapait en direction opposée. Un silence de mort suivit le carnage, où le bruit de la fumée devenait sourd pour les victimes.

-Tout le monde est Ok?, souffla la voix basse de Deidara qui se mit aussitôt à tousser.

Élizabeth remua légèrement à ses côtés et ouvrit les yeux. Son bras droit lui faisait affreusement mal et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Le coussin gonflable avait miraculeusement sauvé Éliane qui, de dos, fit un « peace and love » pour montrer sa remarquable survie. Pein répondit d'un grognement et un gémissement vers l'Uchiha prouva que…

-Maude, que fais-tu dans les bras d'Itachi-san?, se moqua Deidara afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Pein et Éliane tentèrent de se retourner du mieux qu'ils purent, malgré leurs blessures et celles du Jeep, sans compter le coussin gonflable qui menaçait de les étouffer. Le choc de la collision avait projeté Maude, qui avait eu la brillante idée de ne pas attacher sa ceinture de sécurité, vers l'autre bout de la voiture, dans les bras d'Itachi. Celui-ci avait eu le réflexe de la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne démolisse la vitre et qu'elle se retrouve dans la rue.

-La ferme, Deidara, grogna Maude.

Cependant, elle resta dans l'étreinte d'Itachi, car son corps ensanglanté tremblait comme une feuille. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Éliane possédait une grave blessure au front et du sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Elle s'était probablement mordue la langue. Elle regarda, horrifiée, Élizabeth avant de dire :

-É…É…Élizabeth…ta jambe!

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers la chinoise. Celle-ci fixait son genou, la bouche grande ouvert, sans toutefois qu'un son n'en sortît. Sa rotule transperçait sa peau et mettait son cartilage et le bout de son fémur à vif, des morceaux de chairs et des muscles pendouillant tristement autour de la plaie. Deidara, malgré sa force d'esprit, se retourna et vomit son petit déjeuner sur le tapis.

Les nukenins ne semblaient pas en meilleurs états. Pein avait le nez cassé et le crâne ouvert. Itachi semblait souffrir d'une hémorragie et menaçait de s'évanouir. L'artiste sentit que quelques de ses côtes étaient fracturées.

Itachi ferma les yeux. Étrangement, son corps lui faisait mal, très mal. Il vit un voile rouge traverser ses yeux, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

XxxX

Deidara ferma les lèvres. Il sentait quelque chose d'inconfortable dans ses narines et qui descendait jusque dans sa gorge. Ça lui levait le cœur. De plus, le « biiip! Biiiiip! » incessant d'une machine l'énervait, mais Deidara se sentait trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux et faire exploser le bidule. L'impression d'un grand vide dans son corps ne le quittait pas. La mort venait-elle le chercher? Soudain, on ouvrit sa bouche et un liquide s'y engouffra, confirma sa survie. Deidara crachota. Le produit avait un goût faussement amer et sucré.

-Tout doux!, dit une voix féminine.

Deidara réagit. Une femme? Il se laissait faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec une de ces femmes faibles? Le nukenin se leva brusquement et, haletant, chercha cette maudite personne.

Il la trouva.

Ses yeux se coloraient d'un marron sombre, de la même teinte que ses cheveux. Elle possédait un visage rond et tout son corps s'enveloppait d'un gras épais. Pourtant, son sourire chaleureux et son espèce de pyjama bleu diminuèrent un peu la méfiance du jeune homme. Deidara lui donnait quarante ans. Sur son t-shirt, un insigne portait le nom de « Manon ». Le renégat regarda discrètement autour de lui : murs blancs, draps immaculés, étrange lit avec deux barres de métal de chaque côtés, machine qui faisait des lignes, tige de métal qui tenait un sac avec un liquide transparent, dont un long tube entrait dans une de ses veines. Un autre sac était d'une substance jaunâtre. Deidara comprit que ledit sac possédait lui aussi des tubes qui lui rentraient dans le nez. Pris de panique, le jeune tenta vainement de les enlever.

L'infirmière lui agrippa le bras :

-Calm down, le rassura-t-elle. ' Juste des médocs.

Peu convaincu, Deidara arrêta tout de même de se débattre.

-'Veux pas t'inquiéter, mais t'vas subir une chirurgie. Les gueules dans tes mains sont bizarres et faudrait les enle…

-Vous êtes malade?!?!, s'exclama le renégat, stupéfait et furieux.

Il cacha ses mains empaquetées dans des bandages derrière son dos. Il avait mis des années pour les créer, pour les mettre à point, et voilà que cette vieille femme voulait les lui enlever? Elle était folle ou quoi?! Elle ne savait donc pas qu'il était le grand Deidara, la terreur explosive d'Iwa? Ah non, le renégat se rappela qu'il se trouvait dans le monde des trois tarées. En parlant d'elles, où étaient ses compagnons?

L'infirmière regardait l'homme blond qui devait avoir l'âge de son fils avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Deidara dit brusquement :

-Où sont les autres?

La garde-malade fronça les sourcils. Elle réfléchissait. Au bout d'une minute, elle demanda :

-'Parles des trois gamines, du gars avec des percings et l'autre là…?

-Ouais!

L'infirmière eut un petit rire. Deidara, impatient, attendait.

-Oui oui. Le brun et la blondinette 'dans 'chambre voisine, marmonna Manon qui se leva de sa chaise. Trois autres dans 'chambre suivante.

-Pourquoi suis-je seul?

-Il faut te foutre une opéra…

-Non!

La garde-malade haussa les épaules. Sans rien dire d'autre, elle sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir préalablement éteint la lumière. Deidara s'effondra dans son lit en poussant un long soupir. Comme dans tous les hôpitaux, les civières étaient très inconfortables. Dure, rêche, la sienne lui piquait le dos. Incapable de dormir, Deidara se redressa avec fougue et débarqua du lit. D'un coup du bras, il arracha son soluté de glucose, l'aiguille lui coupant un peu sa veine. Déglutissant, il enleva le tube de son nez, puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, puis tourna vers la droite. Il ne se souciait nullement du pauvre tissu qui lui servait de vêtement et qui dévoilait ses belles fesses au public invisible. L'homme débarqua en trombe dans la première chambre qu'il vit. Deidara entra dans la grâce d'un coup de pied, et sauta dans la première civière à sa portée, lui d'une Maude qui dormait profondément.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGDEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Itachi, couché dans le lit voisin, se réveilla du même coup. Il grogna inaudiblement à la vue de Deidara, assis sur les jambes de son ex, qui ne se souciait nullement de sa petite tenue les jambes ouvertes.

-Yo!, fit Deidara, son habituel sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

-Que fais-tu ici?, demanda froidement Itachi. Non. Que fait-on ici?

-On a pogné un accident, tu te rappelles?, dit Maude d'un ton cinglant, remise du choc.

-Pogné…?

-C'est le Québec, Uchiha.

Deidara roula des yeux. Soudain, il se jeta aux côtés de l'adolescente et entoura ses épaules de son bras. Elle tenta vainement de le repousser.

-Rien de mieux que de bavarder à côté d'une jolie fille, yeah!, blagua le jeune homme pour abaisser l'énergie négative de l'atmosphère.

Malheureusement, ça ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

-Deidara, dégage, siffla Itachi, sharingans allumés.

Comme réponse, Maude se colla encore plus contre Deidara pour faire fâcher le meurtrier. Ce dernier contint sa colère et se retourna pour fixer le plafond. Ah, les femmes! Tout pour avoir de l'attention.

Un bruit se produisit derrière le mur qui leur servait de tête du lit. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil. Un rond craquelé se formait sur le béton, transformant ainsi le sol en un ramassis de poussières. Pein entra, entiché d'une camisole de force en plus de sa jaquette, suivit d'Éliane et d'Élizabeth. Toutes deux avaient une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

-Peinichou a pété les nerfs avec l'infirmière et le résident, expliqua Élizabeth qui sauta au pied d'Itachi. Il a reçut un calmant et cette jolie veste blanche.

Effectivement, les yeux du chef semblait vide d'intelligence et d'émotion. Il s'assit bêtement sur le sol. Éliane fut kidnappée par Deidara qui l'enlaça elle aussi. Pervers un jour, pervers toujours. Le lit commençait à se faire étroit.

-Les plaisances de Maisonneuve Rosemont, la plus grosse urgence du Canada, déclara Éliane.

-On est à Montréal?, s'étonna Maude.

-Ouaip.

-On s'en va bientôt?, dit brusquement Itachi.

Élizabeth sursauta. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Sais pas.

De la bave coula de la bouche du pauvre petit Pein drogué.

-Bwoaaah….

Deidara eut un petit rire.

-C'est fou ce que je le préfère comme ça, hum…

XxxX

Sasuke se dépêcha dans les appartements de son maître. Il avait presque trouvé! Si près du but…enfin il connaissait la véritable identité de cette El!

-Entrez!, s'exclama la voix moelleuse d'Orochimaru à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Docile, Sasukette ouvrit la porte. Couché sur son lit, Orochimaru se lécha les lèvres.

-Ahhh! C'est toi, mon petit Sasuke-chéri. Je pensais justement à toi, susurra l'homme-serpent.

Le gamin lui lança un regard remplit de dégoût. Déjà qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon…vieux pédophile fou. Sasuke s'approcha avec prudence de son maître pervers.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Sasuke-chéri?

Autant tout dire pour déguerpir.

-Je crois avoir découvert la véritable identité de cette El, déclara Sasukette dans un seul souffle.

Il voulut s'enfuir lorsqu'il vit les traits du serpent se durcir. Il avait gaffé. Ses minables sharingans s'allumèrent aussitôt.

-Ah oui?, chuchota Orochimaru d'une voix si basse que Sasukette dût se pencher pour entendre.

-Oui.

-Alors, dis-moi, s'enquit Orochimaru qui approcha son visage de celui du survivant.

Immédiatement, Sasuke se dégagea. Orochimaru eut un grand sourire.

-Par le rubis, dit Sasukette.

Il le lui tendit. Orochimaru prit la pierre dans ses grandes mains.

BAM!

Un nuage rouge envahit la pièce. Sasuke toussa. Quand la fumée se dissipa, le jeune garçon remarqua que…

**XxxX**

**Ouais, je vous écrase là x)! En fait, y'avait une autre partie avec Gaara mais la sauce tomate a mis mon cahier K.O. Donc…review?**

**Surprise pour le prochain chapitre.**


End file.
